Give Me A Sign
by FairyWhereAreYouGoin
Summary: Gray hates Natsu for a reason that wasn't even Natsu's fault. So Natsu ran off for a year and was forced to come back by his parents. Now Gray is mad enough and won't stop at nothing till he gets his revenge on Natsu. But the one there is one thing that's stopping Natsu from hating Gray and that one thing is: Natsu is in love with Gray and has been for a while. *NatsuXGray Story*
1. Prologue

**Okay so bare with me on this story n_n this is my first pairing story so give a little sympathy xD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters here, though I wish I did so I can make Gray and Natsu kiss . But this story is the best I can do xDDD**

_I use to always see him with her, walking, talking laughing, holding her hand, letting her hug him and kiss his lips. It was true love, they had known each other before I arrived. The way he would look into her eyes, it was what I wanted him to do for me. _

_But one day, it all stopped. She never showed up. I never saw him with her, walking, talking, laughing. I never saw her be there to hold his hand, hug him or kiss his lips. The true love had gone. He comes to school every day looking as if he was crying the night before._

_I wonder what happened? What caused this much pain towards him? Was it because she dumped him and he was madly in love with her? Or was it something else? Why am I bothering with this matter anyway? I should stay away from him, why? Because __**he hates me**__ and I don't even know what I did to him. ____So I left and now a year later I am back. To see if he is okay._

_My name is Natsu Dragneel, I am 18 years old and I'm in love with Gray Fullbuster_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

**Natsu**

"Get back here you pink haired freak!" I ignored the shouting and kept running, feeling the pain in my chest and aching legs. 'I can't let them catch me now! I have to get home!' I thought to myself running faster around the corner and **BAM! **Me being my clumsy self, knocked into someone. I got up ready to teach the idiot a lesson.

"Natsu! Watch where you're going!" I sighed, the only person that voice belonged to was Lucy. "Shut up or they will find us!" I whispered harshly and Lucy nodded before grabbing my arm and dragging me back to my house.

"Thanks for the help." I mumbled, reaching for the door. But before I could Lucy grabbed me and pinned me to the wall. "Where the hell were you?! Everyone was worried! Your parents were, I was, Loke was, hell even Erza was!" She said. "Erza was worried about me!? Lucy I beg you to not tell I've returned!" I said.

"Too late for that, Natsu Dragneel." I gulped when I heard the voice of Erza. "P-please have mercyyyy!" I begged, before laughing and getting up. "What's up Erza?" I asked smiling. **Thump! **"Why did you just punch me!?" I shouted holding my cheek.

"For leaving without telling anyone now, your reason!" Erza said in a threating voice. 'There is no way they will **ever **know the real reason!' I thought. "I just wanted to get away from everyone." I said looking Erza dead in the eye, hoping she would believe me.

"Hmm well I see then, Lucy go tell Loke that Natu is back." Erza said and Lucy left fast, I knew what this meant she saw right through my lie. "Hey Erza a spider!" I shouted and Erza froze, I took this as my chance and ran inside.

Who knew, the great Erza was afraid of spiders? I laughed when I saw mum looking at me strangely. "Hey mu-" I started saying before the door slammed open and hands grabbed my collar. "Why you lying little shi…Hey Mrs Dragneel." Erza said dropping me onto the ground. "Ow….?" I said

"Oh Hello Erza! What brings you here?" Mum said smiling. "Your son is in a lot of pain right now!" I groaned. Mum ignored me and started talking to Erza. 'Now is my chance to ninja on outta here.' I thought getting up and running to my room.

I locked the door and saw my cat Happy sleeping, I smiled and hug attacked him. "Happy!" I shouted waking him up. "NATSU!" He shouted hugging me back. People would think it's strange that I have a talking cat and others would most likely take him away from me.

So that's why Happy stays at home when I go out, he helps mum around the house. Well actually he hides while mum cleans looking for him. He is the laziest cat I've ever met and I don't know if he will become fat or not. But he is starting to get a belly, I put Happy down and poked him.

Happy let out a slight giggle and I had to laugh, he was the cutest thing at some times. He can get really angry at times as well. "Natsu! Come back here and talk to Erza!" Mum shouted and I sighed, I guess I could tell Erza, I was closer to her than anyone else and she knew my feelings.

As I walked downstairs I saw mum had left and Erza was standing there. Happy peaked around the corner as I walked over to her. "Now tell me the real reason Natsu, but I'm not leaving until you say." She said and I looked right into her eyes.

"Because, I wanted to see if he was okay, the pain I saw in his eyes before he left, the hatred that he showed towards me. I just….do I have to say?" I said looking at her and she understood. "Okay, that's all you needed to say you idiot. But I am still going to kick your ass for the spider." Erza said smiling evilly.

**Gray**

I loved how the waves moved, the peaceful sound they made as they crashed into the water, the way the sun sparkled onto the waves. 'The sun sparkle from the water, just like the sparkle in her eyes.' I thought with tears in my eyes I got up and ran.

**BAM! **"Watch it!" I shouted looking at the ground. "Gray I've been looking for you." I looked up to see Loke, my best friend. "Yeah what do you want?" I asked standing up, still looking at the ground. "Wanted to see if you wanna come chill with me at my house for a bit? I've got some awesome new games I can kick your ass at." He said smiling.

"Maybe tomorrow? I need to study for the upcoming test." I said. Loke laughed, "Gray we've just started school this week. You don't need to try so hard!" He said. "Well sorry I nearly failed last year." I said about to walk away.

"Loke!" I turned around and saw Lucy running over to us. "Oh hey Lucy." Loke said nervously, "Natsu is back!" She said then saw me. "Crap." She said. "That idiot is back!?" I shouted. "Gray calm down." Loke said. "No! This is going to be my revenge right here and now!" I said running off. 'Just wait till I see you Natsu, you're dead!' I thought.

Replies to my reviews :')

**Rosella6199:** _Interesting... Can't wait, I wonder who "she" is... Update soon! __**-Thank you :D and all will be revealed later ;) xD**_

**theabridgedkuriboh:** _WAAAAAAAAAA Natsu go get your man before i cry __**-I know right! He better :'D**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING MY STORY :) I WAS ACTUALLY SCARED THAT NO ONE WOULD READ IT CAUSE STUFF LIKE THAT ALWAYS HAPPENS TO ME :( XD BUT THANK YOU ALL :')**_

_**OH AND I HAVE AN ART PROJECT FOR MY ART CLASS AND MY TOPIC I DECIDED WAS ANIME C: Imma ace this n_n **_

_**-CrayCrayTam :'3 **_

**_Now onto my story of Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster :'3_**

Chapter 2:

**Gray**

I arrived home just as the tears started falling down my face. 'Why did he have to come back!?' I thought ignoring my mum and running to my room slamming the door. "Gray!" Mum shouted knocking on my door. "Go away please." I said lying down on my bed.

Mum ignored me and walked in. I sighed and put my face in my pillow. "Please leave." I said. "Gray, talk to me what's wrong?" Mum said sitting on my bed. "Don't worry." I mumbled, mum sighed "I will talk to you when you've calmed down then." She said getting up and leaving.

About an hour later I got up and had something to eat, had a shower and sat down in the lounge room. "Gray you calmer now?" Mum asked sitting next to me. I nodded my head slowly. "Now what happened?" She asked, I looked at her.

"Someone that had something to do with her, is now back and it just brought back memories." I mumbled and mum hugged me. "I'm sorry Gray, I know it doesn't help when it's coming close to being a year, but you have to remember you can't change the past, try not to get angry at this person okay?" She asked kindly.

I nodded my head, "I will try not to." I said before hugging mum good night then left. I closed my eyes and let my sleep take over.

"Gray wake up you're late!" Mum shouted shaking me to wake up. "Okay, stop shaking me I'm awake!" I shouted sitting up. "Okay, now hurry up, the school bell will ring in twenty minutes!" She said getting up. "Why the hell didn't you get me up at 7 then!? I shouted.

"Because you were didn't wake up! You were stuck in a dream or something. Now hurry!" Mum said leaving. I quickly got up and went to my wardrobe and grabbed my terrible school uniform. I put it on as fast as I could. Which resulted in a lot of face planting when putting my school pants on….

I quickly ran out of my house, skipping breakfast and running to school. 'Can't be late this year! I need to be able to pass my last year.' I thought as I ran around the corner.

You probably would be wondering why the hell I don't take a car to school, well mum can't afford a car for me let alone herself, ever since dad left us for some other girl, and we didn't have a lot of money. A little after that I met **her**.

"Hey Gray? Need a lift?" Thank god, I turned around and saw Loke in his car. "Yes please!" I shouted getting into the car and Loke started driving. "This isn't like you being late Gray? What happened?" Loke asked looking over at me.

"Watch out for the red light." I said and Loke slammed the breaks. "How do you have a licence?" I asked face palming. "Cause Gray, that would be my good looks Grayster." Loke said proudly. "Now, why are you so late?"

I looked over at Loke. "Mum tried waking me up, but for some reason I wouldn't wake up. Mum thinks I was stuck in a dream or something but I haven't had a single dream since that day anyway, so I don't know." I mumbled.

"Wow that sucks! Don't worry Gray, I'm sure it was nothing. Let's go before we're later then we already are." Loke said parking his car and getting out. I pretty well jumped out of the car and ran inside the school.

**Bam! **"Watch where you're going idiot!" I shouted standing up and seeing I bumped into someone with pink hair and that would be the one and only Natsu and boy did he look scared. 'Why here!? Why did he have to appear in front of me at school!?' I thought to myself. I have to do well so I done the only thing I thought of.

I walked right past him and went straight to my first class. I sat down in my usual spot and started my work. "Gray Fullbuster please come with me." I looked up and saw my year level teacher in front of me. "Please miss, can we talk at recess? I really need to do my work." I said.

"No, come with me now it will only be for this lesson. Now come." She said grumpily. I glared at her before grabbing all my stuff and following her to her weird smelling office, which had all the papers neatly stacked into one section, pictures of her family placed neatly.

I sat down in the usual seat and she sat in hers. "Now Gray, why were you late?" She asked. "This is what you wanted to talk to me about!? Being late!?" I nearly shouted. "Gray, calm down and answer the question. Why were you late?" She asked, giving me the be serious look through her dark brown eyes of evilness.

"Because I over slept and mum tried to wake me up at the usual time but for some reason I wouldn't wake up because you don't know what I've been through so leave me alone and don't ever call me into your stupid office again for some stupid reason!" I shouted grabbing my school bag and leaving.

"Gray I'm not done talking to you!" She shouted. "Well I am." I said walking to my next lesson. 'No one else better piss me off today, or else they're in for it big time.' I thought angrily as I walked into my next class taking my usual seat and getting the books I needed out.

"Hey Gray, why do you look so grumpy?" I looked up and saw Lucy taking her usual spot next to me. "Miss Bitch head called me into her office for being five minutes late so I missed my whole lesson." I said writing down what we had to do. "Really? But she knows your recovering from last year, so that was a huge mistake on her behalf." She said. "You think." I said finishing my work. Just then the door opened and everyone looked towards the door. Pink hair. Natsu. 'Why is he in every class of mine so far!?' I thought angrily.

**Natsu**

I was trying to find my way to my second class. 'You think that going to this school all my life I would know what class is what, but obviously being away for a year they changed **everything**' I thought when I final found room 22.

I walked in and all eyes were on me. "Natsu Dragneel?" The teacher said. "Yes, sorry I kind of couldn't find my class." I said looking around for a seat. "Okay, don't be late next time, the only spot that is left is next to Gray." The teacher said. 'Crap.' I thought.

"Y-yeah okay." I said awkwardly walking over and sitting next to Gray. I could see him tensing up. 'Obviously he was already in a bad mood.' I thought. Gray shrugged and continued his work, I turned and faced the board and started my work.

After the long awkward lesson the bell went and Gray left pretty fast and Lucy followed afterwards. I packed everything up and walked to find Erza, I saw her sitting by herself. I walked over and sat next to her. "You know you look like you've seen a ghost right?" Erza said and I slowly nodded my head.

"What happened?" She asked. "I had my class with Gray and had to sit next to him. I swear I could smell the sense of Death coming from him." I said. Erza just laughed, "What lesson do you have now?" Erza asked. "Maths in room 10." I said and Erza looked at the ground.

"What?" I asked. "I have that class with Loke and Gray and we sit right next to him…." Erza said. "I think I will be killed by the end of today." I said sadly.

**Replies to review :'D**

** : **_why gray is angry at natsu? __**-But if I tell you my story will be given away :') xD**_

**Rosella6199**:_ NOOOO! Don't kill Natsu! XD_  
_LOL, nothing much happened so, I really want to read the next chappy! 3 __**-But if Gray kills Natsu there will be no story :( xD and just wait next chapters will be interesting c: **_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Yay new chapter :'3 I would have updated quicker cause I have the day off but I was to busy reading Fairy Tail :') I'm up to chapter 195 :'D **_

_**But here is the new chapter hope you all like it n_n**_

_**-CrayCrayTam**_

Chapter 3:

**Natsu**

Well I survived the end of the day…Just. Let's just say I was sitting on the right side of Erza while Gray was sitting on the left, but I could feel his anger and it was scary. I slammed my door shut. "NATSU!" I felt Happy run up and hug me.

"Hey Happy," I said picking him up and placing him on my shoulder. Mum walked into the room glaring. "Natsu, Happy was hiding from the housework again!" She said grumpily. "It's not my fault Natsu! She was going to make me clean the toilet. THE TOILET!" Happy said clinging to my head.

"Claws!" I said pulling Happy off my head. "Oh Sorry Natsu." Happy said. "Anyway how was school?" Mum asked smiling. "Fine. I have work to do though, so call me don when there is food!" I said smiling before running up to my room.

I shut the door and placed my school bag down on the ground. "You don't have work to do, do you?" Happy asked sitting on my bed. I turned on my computer. "Yeah I do, why would you think that?" I asked sitting on my chair. "You just seem weird today? Did Gray say something to you?" Happy asked tilting his head to the side.

"No, not a word but he ran into me in the hallway. I thought I was dead then but nope. So I dunno what's going on." I said starting my work.

"So he isn't mad at you anymore?" Happy asked. "Drop the subject." I said concentrating on my work. "I'll take that as a no then. " Happy said looking at the ground. "Natsu, can you go to the shops and buy some milk? I forgot to buy some today." Mum said.

"Can't dad buy some when he comes home from work?" I asked. "Now!" Mum shouted. I sighed and got up. Grabbing my shoes I started slowly walking to the shop. Mum never said how long I had to be out here for. I smiled to myself as I turned the corner and I saw Lucy walking.

"Hey Lucy." I said smiling. "Natsu what are you doing here?" She asked me, "Have to buy some milk, mum forgot it, wanna come with you look bored?" I asked and she nodded, "So why are you here? I thought you would have gone home by now?" I said as we crossed the road to the shops.

"Well I did go home and I finished everything I needed to do, so I went out here to walk around and I was just walking back home when I found you." She said smiling. I smiled right back, she seems a lot happier now then last year when I left. Maybe she has gotten a better relationship with her dad? I hope so.

We walked in and found the milk section but who had to be there? Gray. "Lucy can you get the milk for me?" I asked hiding behind her. "Why are you hiding? It's just Gray!" Lucy said and Gray looked up. "Crap." I said still hiding behind her.

Gray turned and walked to the next aisle and I ran and grabbed the milk. "Wait, not this one." I said putting it back and looking at all the milk. "Where is it!" I said looking around. "What are you looking for Natsu?" Lucy asked. "A certain milk but it isn't he…..or there it is." I said grabbing the right milk and going to the counter.

I paid for it and left with Lucy. "Do you wanna walk home with me so I don't look lonely?" Lucy asked smiling. "But then I will look like a loner when I leave!" I said walking towards my house. "Natsu!" Lucy shouted grabbing my arm.

"Lucy let go!" I said pulling against her. "Please!" She started begging. 'That didn't take long.' I thought and still pulled against her grip on my arm. "No." I said, "Natsu!" "Lucy!" "Come with me!" "No, let go!" "Not unless you come with me!" "Lucy!" "Natsu!" Lucy let go and ran in front of me.

"Please Natsu!" She asked using her puppy dog eyes that anyone falls for. "Fine." I said looking away. I hated it when she done that, it gets really annoying considering mum will most likely tell me off for being out so late anyway.

Lucy was going on about her dad being less mean since I left and what happened to her when I left. She actually got a boyfriend. Who knew that Lucy would ever get a boyfriend. Let me tell you laughing about it and saying she's lying really hurts your head. I swear sometimes she can get more violent then Erza and that's scary.

I walked into my house and saw mum smiling. "Did you get the milk?" She asked smiling. "No mum I went out because I wanted to see the people who hate me." I said sarcastically. Mum flicked my head, "Don't use sarcasm with me." She said sadly. "Don't child abuse me." I said glaring.

"Natsu how was the child abuse?" Mum asked shocked. "You, flicked my head." I said bluntly. "But you don't have to be so mean!" Mum said running off pretending to cry. "Is your mum pretending to cry again? Cause I'm guessing you said something mean."

"Hey dad." I said smiling. "What did you do?" He asked walking over to mum who was "Crying" in the corner. "Natsu said I was child abusing him! When I didn't." Mum said with tears in her eyes. I sighed and placed the milk on the sink. "Tell me when there is food." I said walking up to my room and shutting my door.

"I thought you all would never shut up." Happy said stretching. "Sorry were you sleeping?" I asked sitting on my bed and Happy nodded. I laid back down onto the pillow and closed my eyes.

'What did I do to make him hate me?' I thought before falling asleep.

**Gray**

He, he was at the shops! I could of taken him out then and there but Lucy had to be there! She just had to! I was so close! So close. I sighed as the rain started pouring down. 'There better not be a storm.' I thought to myself as I slowly arrived home.

"Gray did you buy what you needed?" Mum asked as she walked over to me. "You mean what you needed for dinner. Here, I will be in my room when you're done." I said smiling and walking to my room. I continued doing my work for another hour when mum said it was dinner.

"Did anything happen at school today? Your year level teacher called." Mum said as we were eating. "She called me into her office for a stupid reason." I mumbled still eating. "Don't talk with your mouth full. What was her reason?" She asked.

"For being five minutes late. She couldn't of waited until it was recess or lunch? She had to do right in the middle of my very important lesson." I said finishing my dinner and putting it in the sink. "I think I will go to sleep now. Night mum." I said walking to my room.

I heard a crash of thunder and froze. 'No.' Was all I thought before blacking out.

_**Oh no :( what happened to Gray! D: Find out next chapter or later XD For some reason that face reminds me of Natsu's smile XD I dunno I dunno :'3**_

_**Replies to reviews.**_

**Rosella6199**:_ OMG, is it because "she" fell in love with Natsu? I don't know, I'm just guessing!_

_Gosh, you updated so fast! Okay, if Natsu didn't die last time, I'm sure he'll die next time... right...?_  
_XD LOL__** -Oh my god I wish it was that xDDDD but sadly nope :( xD and yeah I get in the zone really fast when it comes to writing :'D xD and if I kill Natsu there goes my story D: xD Plus who would wanna kill that cute pink hair'd cutie pie n_n**_

**theabridgedkuriboh**:___Gray is loud when he's angry...does that make sense...anyway Natsu is having no luck today with the school and Gray. If he's dead by the end of school i will cry. T_T __**-He is very loud when he's angry XD and no, no he isn't poor Natsu D: Gray won't kill Natsuuuuuuu n_n yet c: xDDD**_

**theabridgedkuriboh**:****_He'll never get him back if he's dead..WHAT THE HELL GRAY I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS IF YOU KILL HIM __**-Then they can be together in heaven c':**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**New chapter! n_n Yey! Now to find out what happened to Gray Gray! :'D...Maybe xD anyway here is the new chapter! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

_**ENJOYYYYYYYYYYYY!**_

_**-CrayCrayTam**_

Chapter 4:

**Gray**

I woke up on my bed with a terrible headache and mum asleep in my room. "Mum? Wh-what happened?" I asked holding my head waking her up. "Thank goodness you're awake." She said smiling. "Y-yeah whatever, last night what went d-down?" I asked putting my head in my hands trying to stop the headache.

"There was a thunderstorm. What do you think happened?" She said looking down at the ground. I sighed, still having my head in my hands. "I'm sorry." I said. "Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything wrong. You're in pain right now so just rest up okay?" Mum asked smiling.

I nodded before laying back down and closing my eyes. 'Why do I let this fear take over from me?' I thought to myself.

Haunting me, it won't go away no matter what I do. It's been going on since I was four, since dad left and I haven't found a proper way to deal with it. I'm eighteen now and I'm still scared of it. I felt like punching someone whenever it was mentioned or whenever I heard it.

No one could calm me down when it happens. Not even she could and it happen a lot after the incident happened. I just want someone to be able to stop my fear, to be able to just let me be me. But it would never work no matter what I've done, no matter who I've seen about it.

I sighed as I closed my eyes. Letting my sleep take over.

_"Hey Gray, look over there." I looked to see where Loke was pointing to and saw a young girl around our age walking alone outside the school grounds. She wasn't wearing a uniform and she looked like she was carrying a bag of stuff._

_"She looks cute!" Loke said smiling. "Loke your five I don't think you should be thinking about that stuff! Girls have cooties you know!" I said playfully hitting him and he just laughed. "Fine then! I dare you to go up to her and talk to her next time you see her! Get her name and prove that she doesn't have cooties!" Loke said proudly._

_"But I don't want to do that and we're not even playing truth or dare!" I shouted. "What are you two doing?" We turned around to see Lucy and Erza. "Moving away from you girly brats." Loke said grabbing me and dragging me away._

_"But Erza's going to kick our butts cause you said that!" I said as Erza and Lucy followed us. "Don't care hey look! There's that girl! Go Gray!" He said pushing me. "I said I'm not doing the stupid dare! I don't want to get a girl disease." I said crossing my arms._

_"I will pay you the 50 cents I have!" Loke said. "That will make me rich! Okay!" I said grabbing the money and running over to the girl. She had short brown hair and was wearing a pink beanie over her head. She was wearing a white jacket and blue jeans. _

_"Hey! I'm Gray!" I said smiling towards her, she smiled happily. "Hello Gray, shouldn't you be in school?" She asked me, still walking. "Well shouldn't you be?" I asked poking my tongue out. "If my family can get money." She said looking at the ground._

_"Well here." I said giving her the money Loke gave to me. "It's fifty cents it should be enough!" I said smiling. "Thank you so much!" She said with her eyes beaming. "It's okay!" I said happily. "Well I should be going now! Goodbye Gray." She said walking off._

_"Wait! What are you doing by yourself?" I asked her following. "My mummy and daddy own a business and I was delivering stuff to people's houses." She said still walking. "Oh, okay then." I said still following after her and the school bell went._

_"Shouldn't you be leaving?" She asked. "Oh yeah, but I didn't get your name?" I said smiling. "Oh my name? It's Ja-" She started saying before a clash of thunder made her stop. I turned and ran into the school, ignoring Loke, Erza and Lucy I kept running, every clash of thunder echoing through the school._

**_BAM! _**_"MOVE!" I shouted standing up, I saw pink hair move out of the way. "Calm down I'm sorry Gray." The boy called Natsu in my class said. Everyone hated him for some reason. I ignored him and kept running. 'I need to hide!' I thought as I turned the corner and ran into an empty room._

I quickly woke up not wanting to dream of that anymore. That was the day I first met her and I didn't want to repeat it. 'Why did I just dream of that!?' I thought frantically looking around. I got out of bed and mum walked in.

"Gray are you okay?" She asked really worried. "Yeah why?" I asked looking over. "First of all put on a shirt." She said throwing a t-shirt towards me. "I put one on before I went to sleep!" I said completely confused but put the shirt on anyway. "And you were sleep talking, badly. I was worried are you okay?" She asked.

"I had a dream about the day I first met her." I mumbled looking at the ground. Mum sighed and walked up and hugged me. "I'm sorry Gray." She said sadly.

**Natsu**

Gray wasn't at school today, it was strange because everyone was worried. 'Why would Gray miss a day of school? He is so focused on it it's not like him to miss a day.' I thought to myself as I was walking home.

Rain started pouring down, really messing my hair up making me look like a drowned rat. "The one day mum decides to not pick me up from school it rains!" I shouted. "Oh, you want your mummy?" I turned around and saw the people who were chasing me the other day.

AKA Gajeel and Laxus. The two people that hate me because of who my dad is. "Piss off." I said before turning around and walking away. "Hey we're not done talking to you!" Laxus said walking over to me. I ignored them and kept walking.

"Hey we're not done talking to you!" Gajeel repeated and grabbed my shoulder. "Well I don't want to talk to you!" I said trying to move away but they had me big time. "Well we have some words to say to you!" They said pushing me down onto the ground. 'Great. Now I'm dead.' I thought.

_**Yeah I know Gajeel is on Fairy Tail's side now but eh this is my story xDDDD And I have no clue what's happened to Laxus after what he done to Fairy Tail o.e annoyed me so much! XD Oh and my friend asked if I was gonna make Gray randomly strip xDDDD So he might or he might not xDDDD Just depends :')**_

_**Replies to reviews:**_

**theabridgedkuriboh:******_The response was funny. it was funny how they always ran into each other. __**-I know right xD It makes the story :'3 I just realized your name has Kuriboh in it :D YU-GI-OH! n_n oh I love that wittle coote! :'D I just wanna cuddle the fuzz ball! :'D**_

**darkhuntressxir**:****_natsu running away from who? erza scary...as always.. __**-I was explaining it in this chapter :'D and yes, Erza is very VERY scary xDDDD**_

**Rosella6199**:_ Well, I might kill Natsu for whatever he did to Gray, but it depends..._

_Anyways, great chapter, a few mistakes here and there but hey, no one's perfect. Trust me, once you start writing more than one story, you lose that "zone" feeling._  
_Is Gray gonna be alright? IS he afraid of storms or something?_  
_Gray, if you can hear me... ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!_  
_XD __**-Nooooooo you can't Kill Natsu! D': I WILL PROTECT HIM! n_n and yeah I make a lot of mistakes xDDD But eh XDDD Yeha I know the feels of the zone feeling xD It's happened to me in a lot of other stories I've written D: I hate it so much xD and Yes the poor baby is :(((((( Imma go hug him now. GRAY GRAY! D: LET ME HUG YOU! Me (n_n) (._.) Confused Gray xD**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Okay here is the new chapter :'D **_

_**Time to see what went down between Natsu, Gajeel and Laxus! :'3 **_

_**-CrayCrayTam**_

Chapter 5:

**Natsu**

It was incredibly dark, probably around ten when I stumbled through the door. "Natsu! Where the hell were you!?" Mum shouted walking into the room. I held onto my bruised face. "Out." I said trying see properly.

Yes, Gajeel and Laxus kicked my ass big time, and taking about 6 hours to get home was the after result of it. "What happened to your face!?" Mum shouted running over and grabbing my head. "Ouch!" I shouted trying to get away, but her grip was too tight around my head.

Mum dragged me into the lounge room and pushed me onto the couch before going and getting an ice-pack and most likely bandages. "Natsu! Are you okay!?" Happy asked running over to me and hugging me. "I'm fine." I mumbled as mum walked in with an ice pack.

"Happy can you go and get some bandages for me?" Mum asked kneeling down in front of me. "Aye!" Happy said getting up and running to wherever the hell the bandages were kept. "Seriously mum you don't have to worry, I'm fi- OW!" I shouted as she dabbed some disinfected stuff on my cheek.

"Oh your fine are you?" She said trying to dab more on, but I moved away from her. "Natsu! Stop it, it will help you feel better! Now let me!" She said moving over to me. "I don't need it." I said quickly getting up but fell back down onto the couch. I groaned and held onto my head.

"What was all that shouting?" Dad asked as he walked through the door. "Some mean people hurt Natsu." Mum said, she had me pinned to the couch and putting the stuff on my cheek. I pushed mum off and stood up. "Let me guess it was Gray?" Dad asked smiling.

I glared at him, "No it wasn't Gray! It was Gajeel and Laxus!" I said. "Those two boys!? Come on Natsu don't lie to me! I know those two wouldn't attack the son of their fathers manager. You don't need to stand up for that kid, when it was his fault you ran off." Dad said returning my glare.

"Maybe I shouldn't have come home then." I said grabbing Happy and limping up to my bedroom, I thought I heard dad mumble "Maybe you shouldn't of then." I ignored it and fell onto my bed, "Natsu?" Happy asked me sitting in front of me.

"What Happy?" I asked him. "Why did Gajeel and Laxus do this to you?" Happy asked giving me a bandage to put on my left wrist. "I don't know, maybe because they missed me so much they felt the need to bash me ten times worse than they use to." I mumbled putting the bandage on. "Are you going to go to school tomorrow? Cause they might get you again! Like they use to." Happy said with a hint of worry in his voice.

"I have to Happy. I just passed last year at the school I ran away to so I need to do better to pass this year, I don't care what happens, I just need to pass the best I can." I mumbled putting my head on my pillow and falling asleep.

I woke up the next day around twelve in the afternoon, "Damn it." I said getting up really fast, ignoring my throbbing headache. I changed into a fresh school uniform, got all my stuff and ran out the door ignoring my mum shouting to stay home.

I ran all the way to school and made it there just as the lunch bell rang. I decided to go find Erza and I ran to the spot I knew she would be at. **BAM! **I bumped into someone as I turned the corner to where Erza would be.

"I'm injured enough move out of my way." I said standing up and seeing it was Gray who I ran into. I saw his hands were pressed into a fist, 'Time to leave.' I thought running around Gray and sitting next to the "safety" of Erza.

"Natsu." Erza said looking over at me. "Yes Erza?" I asked looking away from her, hoping she wouldn't see my face. But I was wrong she grabbed my face and saw my black eye, spilt lip and bruised cheek. "What happened?" She asked.

"Gajeel and Laxus." I mumbled looking down at the ground. "Who?" Erza said with a hint of threat in her voice. "Gajeel and Laxus." I said still looking at that amazing ground and Erza stood up. "Where are they?" She asked I grabbed onto her leg. "Don't worry about it, it's all fine, I'm fine! I mean it there is no reason to worry about me!" I said smiling.

"Natsu?" Erza said looking down. "Yes?" I said looking up at her. "Let, go of my leg." She said. "Promise you won't go to Gajeel and Laxus and I will!" I said smiling, "Fine then I won't go over to Gajeel and Laxus, now let go!" She said. "Promise." I said. "I promise." "Good!" I said as the bell went.

School finally ended and I decided to take the long way home, I ended up at the cross road to the park. 'Something's familiar about this area.' I said looking around. As I crossed the road I saw Gray walking to where I was. 'Maybe he hasn't seen me?' I thought turning around and walking.

"Natsu." I froze. 'He noticed me.' I thought and turned around. "Hey Gray." I said looking over at him. "You know I've been waiting to talk to you, right?" Gray said walking over so he was right in front of me. A small drop of rain fell in between use and I wasn't liking this.

"Why would you want to talk to me?" I asked turning around. "Because y-you, well you should know why!" Gray shouted Grabbing my ssore shoulder and turned me around. "I don't know why! Now that you're here, I have a question. Why the hell do you hate me so much!?" I asked moving his hand off my shoulder.

That comment earned a punch to my already bruised cheek, sending me to the ground. "You seriously need to ask that?" Gray asked, with a hint of hatred in his voice. I held my cheek, "Well yeah, because I-I have no idea what I done to you." I said, trying to stand up, but got another punch from Gray.

"You should know that by now you idiot!" Gray shouted as the rain started pouring down even more. "I don't! So tell me now Gray! I want to be friends with you again." I said standing up but Gray punched me again and I fell back down.

"H-how can you b-be my f-friend again, wh-when you were the o-one that, that l-let h-her…." Gray started saying with tears in his eye, as thunder started rumbling close by. Before I could say anything, he ran off, faster than I could grab him to get him to answer my question.

I stood up and held my cheek, I felt tears begin to form in my eyes. 'What did I do?' I thought stumbling back home. 'I made him cry!? Why!? What did I do to make him cry!? To make him hate me this much!?' I thought as I opened the door just as my vision became blurry.

"Natsu?" Mum asked, but her voice was more of an echo ringing through my head. I ignored her and pulled myself up the stairs and walked into my room. "Natsu, are you okay?" Happy asked, his voice was the same as mums echoing through my head and my vision still hadn't gone back to normal.

Everything was going black as I collapsed onto my bed.

But the darkness was replaced by the crossroad I had just seen Gray at. Only I was running there and my head felt worse than before.

_"Natsu, get back here!" Gajeel shouted. "Leave me alone!" I shouted right back running across the road. __**Bam! **__I looked up to see I bumped into Gray's girlfriend. "Damn it, I'm sorry Ja-" I started saying before Laxus grabbed me and dragged me back across the road. _

_"Let go of him!" She shouted and Laxus just laughed, "We're just going to have some fun." He said looking over at her. "But he's hurt! He needs his wounds treated! Leave him alone." She shouted from the other side of the road._

_"Okay fine we'll let you take care of him and then we'll deal with him next time at school. How does that sound Ja-" "Gajeel shut your mouth, we have what we want she shouldn't care about him right now, she should be more focused on where she is standing." Laxus said dragging me away. _

_"Watch out!" I shouted getting out of Laxus's grip but it was too late. "Shit we should get out of here." Gajeel said grabbing Laxus and running, leaving me standing there watching what had just happened._

"Natsu! Wake up please!" Happy shouted lightly tapping my face so he wouldn't hurt me. "H-Happy? What happened?" I asked sitting up and seeing Happy about to cry. "You fell onto the bed and then you just started crying! What happened?" He asked hugging me.

Then I just realised everything. Why Gray was mad at me. 'I need to find him! It wasn't my fault!' I thought hugging Happy and crying.

**Gray**

I arrived home just as the biggest crash of thunder happened and I fell to the ground covering my ears and mum ran over to me hugging me. "Gray calm down please!" She said as I held onto her crying. 'Why won't it stop!?' I thought to myself, before everything blacked out.

_**oh nooooooo D: Okay wait for the next chapters c: Still haven't figured out her name yet :P Good luck for that XD **_

_**Oh and I wrote most this chapter at school :'D And I was listening to music, so when it came to Natsu remembering, if you've seen the anime Angel Beats, the very last song played when Kanade left started playing as I was writing that scene. Me: ._. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO! *Skips song* XD**_

_**And as I was writing the end of this aka Gray part, a storm started up D: *Hugs Gray* Let's go hide! :( **_

_**Replies to reviews:**_

**darkhuntressxir**:_ poor natsu.. so gray hates natsu because of what happen when they was a kid... __**-No it's not that D: I forgot to write that Gray was one of the few people that liked Natsu... :( **_

**Rosella6199**: _OMG! Natsu! Well, Laxus and Gajeel will probably do some serious damage, so it's fine... I decided not to kill him anymore! XD_

_I'm soooo giddy, what happened with Gray? Who's "she"? Who's Lucy's boyfriend? What will happen with Natsu? AH! I'm dying with questions! :D __**-Good! Cause no one hurts Natsu on my watch n_n What Happened with Gray? Can't say :P Who's "She"? That will ruin half my stories plot! :'D XD Lucy's boyfriend? Soon you shall find out :P Well that's whats happened with Natsu! XD and the questions your dying with will spoil everything! XD**_

**dreamscometrue410**: _Poor Gray Gray ... __**-I know! D: *Hugs Gray* **_

**theabridgedkuriboh**:___Kuriboh is so cuddly I put abridged before it because I love the Bridged series if yugioh. Anyway back to the story. Damn Laxus and Gajeel leave him alone. Poor Gray...don't remember Ja- for too long. LOL I know that's not her name but that's all we learned so far __**-I love the original, GX and 5D's version :'3 Haven't seen the new one yet and it looks terrible anyway D: I know *Punches Laxus and Gajeel* Meaners they are! Lever Natsu :( and I know T_T Dun worry Gray Gray Natsu is coming :'D and that's all of the name everyone will know so far 3:) **_


	7. Chapter 6

**Here is the next chapter :'D Now I have a small problem though...My computer crashed last night and took my USB down with it, but I have a new USB, that now has all of this story on it and I have my mum and dad's computer, so there might be slower updates and for this I am so sorry! D: Hopefully my laptop will be fixed soon. As of now here is the new chapter**

**ASTA-LA-PASTA!**

**-CrayCrayTam**

Chapter Six:

**Gray**

I went to school, even though I had a major headache. Mum found out what I done to Natsu, after his god damn mum screamed at her over the phone and I didn't want to hear mum crying at me about it. I turned the corner and saw Gajeel and Laxus standing there smiling.

"We heard a rumour that you bashed Natsu, after we already did." Laxus said smiling. 'How the hell did they even find out!?' I thought to myself. "Well you must of heard wrong." I said walking past them. "You put the idiot into hospital? You know that right? Good job!" He said patting my back.

"Like I'd be able to put someone into hospital you idiots, now leave me alone." I said walking away. "Oh, but we thought you would have loved to hear the news that you managed to do that. After all he did get your girlfriend killed." Gajeel laughed. I turned around and punched his fat face.

"What the hell was that for!?" Laxus said, grabbing my shirt collar. "You think it's funny that she got killed!?" I shouted pushing him off me. "No, we didn't mean it like that Gray, you have it all wrong." Laxus said trying not to laugh. I punched his face and stormed off, no one can piss me off any more now.

I turned the corner and saw Natsu walking with Erza. He froze and hid behind her and she looked over before grabbing Natsu and dragging him away. His face didn't look like it had healed any better from yesterday. I sighed, "The ass holes were lying then." I mumbled as the bell rang and I walked to Maths.

I sat in my usual spot and Loke sat on my left and Erza and Natsu on my right. I noticed that Natsu had moved away from where I was and Erza gave glares towards me. "Hey, guess what?" Loke said poking me sounding a little bit happy. "What?" I asked turning away from Erza, but could still feel her ice-cold glare burning through the back of my head.

"Lucy and her boyfriend broke up!" He said smiling. "You didn't have anything to do with it right?" I asked raising my eyebrow. "No! She came crying to me before school about it." Loke said looking down at the ground. "Then you're friend zoned there." I said as our year level teacher came stomping into the classroom and she did not look impressed.

"I would like to talk to Natsu and Gray." She said sending her eyes of death towards us. I sighed and got up packing my things. Obviously this was a good reason or I wouldn't of gotten the death stare. I walked with her and Natsu to her office and sat down in a seat, she sat at her desk and Natsu took the seat next to me.

"Now, there has been a report from Gajeel and Laxus that the two of you punched them this morning and threatened them. Is this true?" She asked giving us ice-cold stares. "I punched them this morning, yes." Natsu said bowing his head. 'He punched them!?' I thought in shock.

"Why did you do that Natsu?" The teacher asked, "Because, they were saying rude stuff about something that happened last year and I had to stand up for myself and the person, so I asked them to stop a few times but they didn't, so I threatened them that I would punch them but they wouldn't stop and I-"

"You decided to punch the sons of my business partner." We both turned around and saw Natsu's dad walking in with his head held high and my dad step out from behind. "Excuse me, your meeting is in half an hour now please leave, I don't care if these are your sons, their mothers are on the way over now." The teacher said pushing them out of the office.

'Mum is going to be coming!? That means she will see dad!' I thought worryingly. "Gray, what about you did you punch Laxus and Gajeel?" She asked and I nodded my head. "Why did you Gray?" She asked. "Because they were saying rude stuff." I said looking at her.

"Was this a team effort because you both say they were saying rude things?" The teacher said eyeing us both. "No way this was not a team effort!" I said standing up. "Gray." She said pointing to the seat as mum and Natsu's mum walked in.

"Ladies, only one is going to be suspended from school for punching and that is Natsu, as Gray has a reason to need to be at school." The teacher said looking at them both. "But this is out rages! If Natsu is getting suspended then so should Gray! It's only fair! Natsu needs to pass this year! He barely passed last year!" Natsu's mum shouted glaring at the teacher.

"I understand that, so that's why he will only be suspended for a week, if that's okay with you." The teacher said. "If that is the shortest time he is suspended for then that is fine." Natsu's mum said sternly. "Yes, that's the shortest time I will allow, now take him off school grounds. Gray go back to class." The teacher said. Natsu got off grabbing his school bag and followed after his mum like a little puppy, mum waved me goodbye and quickly left as my dad walked into the room.

I glared at him before hurrying to my next class. 'Natsu has the same reason as me to be at school, why does he have to get suspended?' I thought to myself.

**Natsu**

Dad arrived home after his meeting with the teacher and demanded a full explanation. "I'm not letting you leave this room until you tell me what the hell were you thinking!?" Dad shouted at the top of his lungs. "They were saying stuff about, you, mum and me! So I had to stand up to them so I kicked the asses for once! Instead of letting them kick my ass!" I shouted right back.

"Natsu! That still didn't give you the right to hurt them!" Mum shouted, "But they were saying horrible stuff! They even said stuff about my friends!" I shouted. "So you hit them? Natsu! You don't have any friends! After the day you decided to mess it all up by thinking you are better than everyone else and letting what happened to that boys girlfriend happen!" Dad said.

I clenched my fits. "You just had to bring that up didn't you! All you ever care about is your god damn company and never about mum or me! You're a real nice one aren't you!?" I said before running up to my room and slamming and locking the door.

I saw Happy sitting on my bed covering his ears. "Has the shouting stopped yet?" Happy asked, "Hopefully." I said looking at the ground. 'Why do they shout at me all the time? Ever since I came back, they didn't even say they missed me, they just carried on with their lives like I hadn't even left.' I thought sitting down on the floor and hugging Happy.

**Ohhhhhh Why is Natsu actually Suspended from school for a week? :D FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER 3:)**

**replies to my reviews**

**darkhuntressxir**:_so that's why... but its not natsu's fault..it those two fault... why are those two hurting natsu... __**-Yeah I know :( But Gray Gray dun think that D': and You shall find out soony! :D**_

**Rosella6199**:_La! La... Whats a name thats starts with "LA"?! _

_Urgh, you answer my questions with more questions! _  
_Gray, chill, Natsu is gonna be there... w_  
_Natsu, u get beaten up too easily.. TRAIN HARD, PROTECT YOUSELF AND THE ONES YOU LOVE! __**-Don't you mean Ja? XD and I know I do :P I am a smarty pants at comments :'D XD And I know Natsu does :( He is more like Edo-Natsu for a bit 3:) XD**_

**dreamscometrue410**:_ Aish, stop with the unfinished name already! Ja-what? Update update ! I wanna know! __**-But I think it's funny leaving the unfinished name 3:)**_

**theabridgedkuriboh**:_ Actually the new one is pretty good and it's really funny. I watch the new episodes every saturday and i always can't wait for the next one. It's awesome. Back to the story. Holy S**T what the hell happened to the girl? Natsu just keeps getting beaten all day. .Poor him if i was there i would take him and we would run away together forever and get away from all the haters. Laxus and Gajeel are offically dead to me. __**-I might watch it when I can then :D and I shall never say! ;) Kidding you will find out later XD and I know *Hugs Natsu* Gajeel and Laxus are meaners :(((((((((( I wanna kill em 3:)**_

_**oh yeah one more thing everyone XD I decided the other day the song that reminds me of Gray and Natsu all the time is Down by Jay Sean :'D I think its a cute song for them okay! uvfgdhifgiaysdgfyiasgfyisfdg asiygayisd :"D**_

_**ASTA-LA-PASTA!**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Yay! here is the new chapter :D sorry for the wait n_n but I was reading Fairy Tail again...Can someone tell me why wont Hades just die already! -_- But after ten chapters I fan girled when Gray Gray took off his shirt! :'D**_

_**-CrayCrayTam**_

Chapter Seven:

**Natsu**

When I knew no one was home I got out of bed, I didn't want to listen to the lecture of getting suspended. It wasn't fair that I only got suspended, I didn't understand why Gray didn't though and just thinking about it really annoyed me.

'I'll get revenge when I get back then?' I thought to myself. "Or I can find the idiot now?" I thought walking around the house I went to the door and tried to open it but it wouldn't open. "Why is it locked?" I said flipping the lock and trying again but it didn't work.

"What the hell is this!?" I shouted, I ran around the house trying every door and window until I swear a note on the fridge.

_-Natsu, you're under house arrest for this whole week. ~Dad-_

I grabbed the paper and ripped it to pieces before running up to my room and slamming my door, waking Happy up. "Natsu?" He asked stretching. "What?" I said angrily and Happy walked over to me and sat down. "So you saw the note?" Happy asked looking down.

"You knew about the note!?" I shouted. "Aye." Happy said sadly, "Why would he do that to me? I don't understand this, why he acts like he does towards me and treats me horribly. I haven't done a thing to him." I said looking down.

"Natsu, don't worry about him! He's never around any way. So why should he do this to you? There must be a way out somewhere? Like an emergency exit?" Happy said getting up. "Yeah your right!" I said jumping up and running off to find a way.

I gave up after an hour. "Happy what's something entertaining we can do?" I asked smiling. Happy thought for a moment, "Dunno." Happy said shrugging. "Well what do you do when I'm not around?" I asked, "I hide from your mum." Happy said as if it was obvious.

"Well what can you and I do?" I asked as the door opened. "Natsu!" I heard mum shout. 'Now to see if mum knows why dad did this!' I thought as I stormed downstairs. "Mum what the hell did dad do!?" I shouted and mum looked at me in absolute shock.

"Natsu! Don't shout! Your dad done this so you wouldn't do anything stupid." Mum said. "But this is like a prison, you have to talk to him! Tell him to not do this! I'm not going to do anything stupid! What the hell is wrong with him?" I shouted.

"Natsu." I turned around and saw my dad with the guy that was with him yesterday. "What?" I asked plainly. "You didn't figure out the only way out was through your bedroom window?" Dad said. "The only way out was through my window?" I asked glaring.

"Well yes, that was the only way out and since you didn't figure it out until I told you, you can go outside all this week." Dad said sitting at the table. "Okay I'm leaving now." I said walking out of the house. I decided to go to the shops since I was starving to death right now.

I heard the school bell go off for home time and kept walking. 'Stupid school. Everyone in there sucks. Except for Erza.' I thought. "If she could read my mind I think I would be dead by now." I said chuckling. **BAM! **As I turned the corner I bumped into someone.

"Hey watch where you're going!?" I shouted. I looked up and saw Gray standing there and he wasn't in his school uniform. "Just who I wanted to talk to!" I shouted. "Natsu, don't shout I need to talk to you aswell." He said slowly.

"And what would you want exactly?" I asked feeling my heart beat go a little faster. "I don't think it was fair that you were the only one suspended when in fact, I should have been suspended to. So I decided I would not go to school all this week either. I am suspending myself and my mum understands why. It wasn't fair. So if you wanted to hurt me in some way then, do it if it will make you feel better." Gray said smiling.

I stood there frozen, 'He did this because he knew he should have been suspended to? Why would he do that?' I thought and looked up to him. "I don't have anything to say to you." I said walking away from him, smiling. "Really? Because you looked really mad just before." Gray said looking over at me.

"Just don't worry about it." I said walking off to buy some food. 'Why did I forget that I was starving to death just before?' I thought as I started running into the shop. "what to buy, what to buy, what to buy?" I said walking down the lolly aisle and grabbing so many lolly bags it wasn't funny.

I dropped everything in front of the cashier and he pulled a strange face. "Are you sure that you will eat all that?" He asked as he started scanning everything. "Well yeah, I'm too awesome to not be able to eat that!" I said smiling. "Okay whatever it's fifty dollars all together." The guy said and I quickly paid before running off to finally eat.

I sat down at the park and started eating everything I had just brought. It was amazing to finally eat, since mum hadn't bought any food today. "You sure do eat a lot." I turned around and saw Lucy smiling. "Oh hey Lucy!" I said with my mouth full of food.

Lucy hit me over my head. "Don't talk with your mouth full!" she shouted and I looked over at her. "Sorry." I mumbled after I swallowed everything. "So, why did you get suspended?" She asked smiling but something seemed wrong. "Lucy? Are you okay?" I asked.

**Gray**

"Why the hell was he smiling?" I said to myself as I walked away form Natsu. I thought for a bit,but still couldn't put my finger on it. "Also why did he look so shocked when I said I needed to talk to him?" I said to myself.

"Some people are strange." I said smiling to myself. "You mean like you?" I turned around and saw Laxus and Gajeel standing there. "Great." I said as they walked over, looking incredibly mad.

**_Oh no, what is Laxus and Gajeel gonna do now!? D: Find out Chapter 8! n_n_**

**_Replies to reviews:_**

**theabridgedkuriboh**:___Great i hope you give it a chance. Also; why the hell is Natsu's home life so awful...i want to send Natsu's dad to the deepest part of hell for the way he treats him. Gray is no different he did the same but no suspencion for him. WTH! I might just jump into this computer; grabbed Natsu's dad and send him to saten. Take Gray and kick his ass then grab Natsu and Happy and we'll runaway together forever away from all of the haters and the bullies. __**-Yes I will kill Natsu's dad 3:) and noooo don't hurt Gray Gray! D: *Hugs Gray* but if you take Natsu away Gray will be sad! D: *Pushes Gray into Natsu* 3:)**_

**darkhuntressxir**:_ why there is more question coming to my mind...author-san please help... _ __**-Ask away and I will try my best to answer it :'3**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**YAY! New chapter :'3 Oh my god I just read past chapter 245 of Fairy Tail and cried my eyes out XD Damn it! XDDDD**_

_**ENJOY! :D **_

_**-CrayCrayTam**_

Chapter Eight:

**Gray**

I dodged the fourth punch Gajeel sent my way, but Laxus tackled me to the ground. "Why...don't...you...just...leave...me...alone..." I said between breaths as I was winded. "Awwww would you look at that, he's out of breath already! Gives me the perfect advantage!" Laxus said smiling.

Laxus stood up and pulled me up with him. He punched me sending me straight to the ground. "You call that a punch?" I said laughing, getting another punch to my face from Laxus. "How about you shut up!?" He said grabbing my shirt collar. "How about no!" I said smiling, getting another punch to my face.

After half an hour Laxus and Gajeel ran off and I stumbled back home. "Gray where have you been?" Mum said from the kitchen. "You know, out and about." I mumbled looking at the ground as she walked into the room. "Gray, look at me." Mum said sternly.

"Why?" I asked still looking at the ground, mum sighed, walked over and pulled my head up into her view. "What happened?" She asked shocked and dragging me into the kitchen. "Laxus and Gajeel, but I got them back as well." I said smiling.

"You know how much trouble you're going to be in right?" Mum said as she started cleaning up my face. "Yeah, they had no right to start on me though." I said wincing in pain as she dabbed some sort of cream on my head. "Still, Gray I wish you would have just walked away." Mum said finishing what she was doing.

"I'm sorry mum." I mumbled looking at the ground. "It's okay, but please be careful next time?" She asked and I nodded smiling. "I have until next week off of school, so of course I will be careful! You can count on it!" I said.

_-3 weeks later-_

As thunder crashed at school I froze. 'Not at school!' I thought as Loke walked over to me. "Hey, Gray are you okay?" He asked and I clenched my fits. "I-I have to go home, Loke can you drive me home please!" I nearly shouted and he understood.

Loke was one of the others that knew of my god damn fear of thunderstorms. But the was only because I was at his house at the time and well I fainted badly. Loke and I ran to his car and I jumped in as a huge crack of lightning struck.

"Loke hurry up!" I shouted as he started the car. "I'm sorry! But being in a hurry causes a lot more mistakes to happen!" He shouted as he reversed and started driving back to my house. We finally arrived and I jumped out of the car before Loke could even park and ran inside, just as the loudest lot of thunder went off.

"Gray!?" Mum said standing up from the couch with someone else. The other person stood up and I saw my own dad standing there. "What...is...he...doing...here...?" I said before blacking out.

"_Gray, wake up." I heard a soft voice echo through my mind. "Mum?" I said, my eyes still closed. I heard a small chuckle. "Far from it." The voice said. I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't. "I can't open my eyes. Who are you?" I asked. The voice sounded so familiar, but I couldn't figure out who it was._

"_Have you forgotten me already Gray?" The voice said laughing. "Your voice sounds familiar but I can't put my finger on who you are. Please tell me." I said and I heard a slight giggle and smiled. "That sounded really familiar, who are you?" I asked._

_I felt someone kiss me and I straight away knew who it was. I opened my eyes and saw her. "Jam-" I started saying before she covered my mouth. "I'm here, but you need to wake up. You need to talk to your mum. I will talk to you later okay!" She said._

I woke up in my bed before I could say anything. I cursed under my breath as I grabbed one of my shirts and put it on. "Every time I black out from the thunderstorms my shirt is off. What the hell?" I said to myself as I walked out of my room and went down to mum.

I noticed dad had left and mum was standing there. "Gray are you oka-" She started saying before I cut her off. "Yes I'm fine, why was dad here?" I asked and mum sighed. "He wanted to get you to live with him. But I told him you don't want to and he's not going to quit so I don't know what's going to happen." Mum said with tears in her eye.

I went up and hugged her. "Don't worry I'm not going over to him. I'm eighteen so I am old enough to make my own decisions." I said as she hugged me back. "I know, but still. You don't know the power he has." Mum said.

"And he doesn't know mine." I said smiling and mum smiled right back. 'Now I need to figure out why she was in my dream?' I thought to myself.

**Natsu**

Three weeks had past and dad hasn't said a word to me, Lucy broke up with her boyfriend because he was cheating on her, Gray had said some words to me and Gajeel and Laxus havn't came near me for a couple of days.

I walked into school as a thunderstorm started up and saw Gray and Loke running off towards the car. 'Strange.' I thought walking to maths. I took my usual spot and looked out the window. 'In two days it will be a year. Wonder what will happen?' I thought

_**Oh no, a year since the incident D: What will happen? Find out soon 3:)**_

_**replies to reviews:**_

**darkhuntressxir**:_ well did natsu go somewhere in the past...why did natsu's father treat himlike that..._

_laxus and gajeel are total jerk (in this story...) __**-Well after the incident Natsu ran off and I can't say why Natsu's dad is an ass right now XD and yes, yes they are! :(**_

**theabridgedkuriboh**:_ Natsu's dad is seriously going to hell for this. House arrest and the only way out is through his bedroom window. Seriously what the hell is wrong with this guy. Natsu deserves better than this crap that he gets. GAJEEL, LAXUS IF YOU TOUCH GRAY IN ANY WAY I''M GONNA KICK YOUR ASSES ALL THE WAY TO KINGDOM COME. __**-I know D: *Hugs Natsu* It's not fair! :( I'm sah mean to my characters D': Dun worry Gray Gray get's revenge soon 3:)**_


	10. Chapter 9

_**Oh my god, next chapter :') I'm on a roll today? Maybe XD I might have chapter 10 up soon to :DDDDDDDD**_

_**enjoy!**_

_**-CrayCrayTam**_

Chapter Nine:

**Natsu**

Gray didn't come to school all day yesterday or today. Tomorrow is one year since everything happened. Erza warned me that I should be careful of Gray if I see him tomorrow. I already planned on avoiding him at all costs.

I walked home and saw dad talking with mum but he stopped as soon as I walked into the door. "Hey mum." I said and she got up and looked over at me. "Natsu, your father has decided if you don't do better in school, Happy will be taken away." She said and I turned towards them.

"You really think that will work? I have been doing a lot better, in fact next week is the last week of this term and I will be getting my report and you will see how much better I've done." I said walking up to my room ignoring mum.

"They're not going to take me away right?" Happy asked me with tears in his eyes. "No they won't. Because I won't let them." I said sitting down next to him, giving him a hug. "Good. What shall we do now?" Happy asked smiling.

"I have homework to do, so just wait a bit." I said walking over to my computer and turning it on. "Aye!" Happy said sitting down watching me.

About an hour later I finished and sat down with Happy. "What now?" Happy asked looking down at the ground. "Well maybe we can watch TV and eat some food. What do you think?" I asked. "Best idea ever!" Happy shouted standing up.

I ran downstairs, grabbed food and ran up to my room. "Let's watch!" I shouted starting to eat my food with Happy.

After about three hours I fell asleep cuddling Happy.

_A thunderstorm started up at school and I was walking back to my class after lunch. __**BAM! **__My friend Gray ran into me. "Move!" he shouted and I moved out the way. "Calm down, I'm sorry Gray." I said walking to class as he ran off. 'Shouldn't he be going to class?' I thought as I took my usual spot next to Erza and Loke. _

"_Where is Gray?" The teacher said looking around. "We don't know miss." "Don't know." "I saw him running off earlier." "He went off the school grounds at lunch." The class said. "Actually he ran into the abandoned room." I said standing up and the teacher nodded._

"_I will be back in a second then." She said leaving. "So what happened at lunch?" I asked Erza. "Loke said mean things about Lucy and I!" She said punching Loke in the arm. "Ouch! Then thunder started and Gray ran off." Loke said rubbing his now sore arm._

"_He ran off? He looked scared when he bumped into me." I said looking out the window when I saw an ambulance arrive. "what's that doing there?" I said as our teacher came back. "Class do not worry about the ambulance and let's get on with our work." She said sitting down._

_Lucy raised her hand. "Yes Lucy?" The teacher said looking over. "Where is Gray?" she asked tilting her head to the side. "He went home, now can we please just get on with our lesson?" she said and everyone went back to doing their work. "I bet that was Gray, going in that place." Erza whispered. I looked out the window as lightning struck. Strange._

I woke up with a sore head. "Natsu get ready for school!" Mum shouted and I rolled off my bed falling onto the ground. "Ow..." I said standing up and getting ready for school. _"There will be a big thunderstorm around 3 this afternoon." _I looked over at the TV.

"Strange." I mumbled looking away. I grabbed my school bag and said goodbye to Happy and left. "I need to avoid Gray today. Or this could get bad..." I said as I arrived at school. I walked over to Erza and she smiled. "So you seem to be alive for now." She said and I nodded.

"Just need to survive the rest of the day. I have my lesson with Gray and Lucy first, so what do I do!?" I shouted grabbing Erza and shaking her. "First of all calm down, second Lucy is going to sit in Gray's spot if not then you sit next to Lucy okay?" Erza said calming me down.

I nodded my head really fast as the bell went and I ran to the class and sat down next to Lucy who was in Gray's spot. "So are you all okay for today?" Lucy asked. "Yeah fine." I said looking down. "I thought you wouldn't have came to school today?" She said.

"Well I wouldn't of, but I have an important test for today, so I can't miss it." I said as the door opened and Gray walked in looking really upset. "Good luck for today Natsu." Lucy said and I sighed, today is going to kill me.

"Hey Gray!" Lucy said smiling as Gray sat down next to her. He didn't even look over at her, he was listening to music. "Just leave him for now." I said looking down and Lucy nodded. The lesson seemed to have dragged on and on and Gray was out of it most of the time.

Finally it was recess and I had no idea where Erza was she wasn't in her usual spot. I looked up at the sky and saw clouds slowly starting to form, dark clouds. "Hopefully there isn't a storm after school. I don't want to be left in the rain again." I said as the bell went for the next lesson.

I walked into my next class ready to take my test, I have been studying for this for three weeks straight and it was frustrating. Sitting there for hours on end, looking at the same stuff for days and days. It was all so frustrating and I nearly through Happy out of my room a lot for distracting me when he shouldn't have.

The test came to an end and I was really proud of myself, "I think I done really well!" I said to Erza happily. "Really? That's good if you done really well! I'm sure your mum and dad will be proud if you got an A!" She said. "Hopefully they will be, I find out next week in my report." I said smiling.

"Oh yeah, where were you at recess?" I asked Erza curiously. "Oh I was just arriving at school. I kind of slept in." She said smiling. "Wow I didn't know you slept..." I said out loud accidentally. "What was that?" Erza asked death staring at me.

"Nothing! Don't worry! I'm sorry Erza!" I said laughing and Erza just smiled. "Don't worry, I heard you loud and clear, so revenge is coming your way when you least expect it." She said smiling evilly. I just gulped and laughed awkwardly. "Okay great!" I said with my voice going all squeaky.

**Gray**

'It's been a year...A complete year since that day.' I thought looking down at the ground. I was walking home and dark clouds have gathered around fast. "Please don't have a thunderstorm." I said as I turned the corner.

Rain started pouring down and I looked up to see Natsu crossing the road and turning to where I was he stood there and froze and he looked incredibly scared. "Na-Natsu?" I said and he looked down. "It wasn't my fault Gray...I didn't make it happen or did I mean it." He said looking down.

I clenched my fits, he didn't have the right to say that. 'It was _his _fault. _He _caused it. _He _could have stopped it. But he didn't and now, he is going to pay big time.' I thought as I walked over to him.

_**Oh no, Gray, what are you going to do to Natsu!? D: Find out next chapter.**_

_**Replies to reviews:**_

**darkhuntressxir**:___i feel something bad gonna happen... __**-Same here D:**_

**theabridgedkuriboh**:___Almost the 1 year anniversary...NATSU BETTER WATCH OUT. WHO KNOWS WHAT GRAY MIGHT DO...OR HE SHOULD COMFORT HIM...you know what just stay away from him Natsu since he'll probably kick your ass if he sees __**-I know! Natsu better watch out! D: *Hugs Natsu* I will protect you! 3:**_


	11. Chapter 10

_Time to find out what's Gray done to Natsu! __**Try and enjoy D:**_

_-CrayCrayTam_

Chapter Ten:

**Gray**

I grabbed Natsu by the collar of his shirt. "I've had enough, you know that right?" I said sending another punch to his face. Natsu got out of my grip and hit me right back. "I just came to say sorry! You know that right!?" Natsu shouted. "Well how is saying sorry ever going to bring her back!?" I shouted grabbing him again.

He got out of my grip. "Look, I don't care what you say! It wasn't even my fault! You weren't there you didn't see what I saw! I tried to stop it okay! But I couldn't I wasn't fast enough! So just stop making it seem like it's all about you!" He shouted and I punched him again.

I heard thunder rumble in the distance. I froze as Natsu punched me right back. "Stop punching me!" He shouted, but more thunder kept going and I froze even more. "This isn't fair! Why did you have to be friends with me then!?" I shouted covering my ears.

I felt Natsu grab me. "What the hell is wrong?" He asked calmly, forgetting about the previous fight. I grabbed onto his shoulders and tried to speak but lightning struck and I fell forward and everything blacked out.

_**~Gray age 4 a year before he met Natsu~**_

_I held tightly onto Teddy as mummy and daddy were arguing again. "You don't care about him! You never have and never will!" Mummy shouted at daddy. "What's that suppose to mean! I'm the one out there working my ass off providing for this god damn family!" Daddy shouted right back._

"_So sleeping with that bitch is providing for the family!?" Mummy shouted and I held onto my teddy even more. "Mummy never swears, she never does!" I said with tears in my eyes. "I told you it was a one time thing!" Daddy shouted right back. "Oh yes what about those "Business trips that lasted one god damn night!" She shouted._

"_They were business trips!" Daddy shouted, I got up and ran to them. "Stop fighting please!" I shouted crying my eyes out. "Gray!" Mummy said running up and hugging me, "I'm so sorry, please stop crying." She said trying to calm me down. I wouldn't stop and only then did I notice she was crying. 'Did daddy make mummy cry?' I thought crying hugging mummy._

"_Are you crying because Daddy is yelling at you?" I asked still hugging mummy. "Gray, don't worry, mummy is fine now please go back to bed." She said holding onto me still. I nodded and ran off to bed. I could still hear mummy and daddy fighting, but they weren't shouting. "You'll protect me, won't you Teddy?" I said hugging Teddy and falling asleep._

_I woke up the next day to hear mummy crying. I grabbed Teddy and ran to mummy. "What's wrong? Why are you crying? Where is Daddy?" I asked jumping onto the couch and hugging Mummy. "Daddy left and he isn't coming back. Don't worry Gray, he wont be here any more. Just don't worry." Mummy said hugging me._

_**~Gray 4 ½ years old, six months before he met Natsu~**_

_There was a crash of thunder and I screamed holding onto Teddy. Mummy came running into my room. "Gray what is wrong?" She asked as a flash of lightning went off. "Th-th-the storm! It's scaring me!" I shouted hugging Teddy and Mummy ran over to me hugging me._

"_It's just a thunderstorm Gray, you've never had a problem with it before!" Mummy said. "It's scaring me! Mummy make it stop!" I shouted as another lot of thunder went off. I screamed as I blacked out._

_**~Gray age 5, Meeting Natsu~**_

"_Class this is our new student, his name is Natsu. Gray could you please show him around at recess?" Miss Bradie said bringing the new kid over to me. He looked funny with pink hair, but his green eyes sparkled in the sun light. "Hi my name is Gray, that's Loke, Erza and Lucy!" I said smiling._

_Natsu smiled back. "Hello I'm Natsu!" He said smiling happily. He looked extremely happy, like he had never made friends before. But I would gladly be his friend, I would become friends with people who were nice to me and I would be nice to them._

_**~Gray age 5, a week after meeting Ja...~**_

"_Gray, why won't at at school all last week?" Loke asked walking over with Natsu, Erza and Lucy. "Just because I wasn't." I said looking at the ground. "Were you the one who was put in that flashing noisy car?" Lucy asked and I nodded my head. "I blacked out and I don't know why." I mumbled closing my eyes._

"_Hey, did you get that girls name!?" Loke asked sitting next to me. "No, I ran off before I could." I said sadly. "Well now is your chance, go over there!" He said pulling me up and pushing me towards the girl. "But I don't want to!" I said and Loke pulled out one dollar. "I will give you a dollar if you do." He said smiling._

_I sighed, taking the dollar and walked over to the girl. "Hello Gray!" She said smiling, I smiled right back. 'She remembered my name!' I thought happily. "Hello sorry I ran off the other day, but I didn't get your name and I think it's strange that all I know is Ja, so what is your name?" I asked smiling._

"_My name? You didn't hear me say it?" She asked sounding a little shocked. "No sorry." I said looking down at the ground. "Well my name, is Jamie." She said smiling and I smiled right back. "That's a good name, it suites you." I said as the bell went. "Well I have to go, but I will see you around right?" I asked smiling and Jamie nodded, "You can count on it." She said smiling._

_**~Gray age 9, four years after meeting Jamie and Natsu~**_

_I walked onto the school grounds and walked over to Natsu, Loke, Erza and Lucy, who were looking extremely shocked. "Hey what's up?" I asked smiling. "Well, turn around and you will see." Loke said pointing behind me and I saw Jamie walking onto the school grounds wearing a school uniform._

"_When did she start coming here?" I asked looking over at her. "Well last Tuesday, the day after you went home..." Natsu said looking at the ground. I smiled and ran over to Jamie, "So you finally got to go to school?" I asked smiling and Jamie smiled right back. "Well mum and dad saved up enough money and I can finally go to school!" She said smiling still. 'School just got a lot better!' I thought happily._

_**~Gray age 16, 11 years after meeting Jamie and Natsu~**_

"_High school is starting to be a big pain in the butt!" I complained falling onto the couch. "Gray, how about you just stop being a sulky butt and go see Jamie, remember you have something exciting planned for her birthday tomorrow." Mum said smiling._

"_Yeah, tomorrow, it's an important plan, I can't stuff it up! I'm freaking out about it already! What if she doesn't like it, what if she hates me for it!? What if she doesn't understand what I mean! Help meeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" I shouted shaking mum as she just laughed._

"_Gray, calm down! It will all be fine, just go to sleep it's nearly 12!" Mum said getting up and pushing me towards my bedroom. "You sure?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "Positive, now go to sleep!" Mum said and I hugged her goodnight and ran to my bed jumping onto it._

_I noticed Teddy was underneath my pillow I pulled him up and held him up in the air. "I wonder what tomorrow is going to be like?" I asked hugging him and going to sleep._

_I woke up the next day really early, full dressed for school and ran out of the house. I was out the front of Jamie's house waiting for her to arrive. I was shaking like mad and could feel my palms going all sweaty. "Gray, what are you doing here so early." I froze up when I heard Jamie's voice._

"_Actually I have a surprise for your birthday, wanna come with and see?" I asked smiling, trying not to reveal how nervous I was. "Okay!" She said smiling. I started walking and Jamie followed. "So where abouts are we going?" She asked. "I-it's a surprise!" I said through my nerves. "But I'm impatient, so please tell me!" Jamie said bopping up and down._

_We arrived at the place I wanted to talk to her at. The statue at the top of the grassy hill that had the view of the whole town. "Gray what are we doing here?" Jamie asked looking around. I turned to her feeling my nerves kick in big time. "W-well I wanted to a-ask you something." I said looking at the ground._

"_What is it?" Jamie asked smiling her sweet smile. "W-well I was w-wondering if you w-want to go o-out w-with me?" I said looking down at the ground and heard Jamie laugh a little. "That has taken a while for you to ask. Of course I will!" Jamie said hugging me. "Really?" I asked smiling. "Yes! You just made my birthday ten times better. Thank you Gray!" She said as I hugged her back._

_**~Gray age 17, 12 years after meeting Jamie and Natsu~**_

_I was sitting at the statue where I asked Jamie out a year ago today. I had a surprise for her birthday again and I wanted it to be even special since it's been a year since we've been going out that long. Rain started pouring down. "Please don't have a thunderstorm." I mumbled looking at the ground._

_About an hour later I could hear rumbling in the distance as my phone rang. "Hey mum?" I said answering. "Gray, something has happened. P-please come home right now." Mum said, it sounded like she was crying. "Okay." I said quickly hanging up and running back home._

"_Mum?" I asked walking into the house and mum came running over to me crying hugging me. "Gray, there was a car accident earlier today and..." She started saying tightening her grip around me. "And what?" I asked dreading for what was coming up next. "Jamie, sh-she was involved and sh-she didn't make it. Gray, I'm so sorry! Natsu was there, he tried to stop it, but he wasn't fast enough. I'm so sorry Gray." Mum said holding tightly on to me._

_A huge clash of thunder went of as I started crying, Mum let go of me as I stumbled forward and she caught me as I blacked out._

I woke up to being carried on some ones back. My vision was blurry and my voice felt broken. The person stopped and knocked on the door. I heard them talking and all I heard was echo of muffled voices. The person tried to get me off their back but I tightened my grip. 'Who are you?' I thought.

Just as my vision became clear I blacked out yet again. All I saw was pink hair. _"Natsu?" _I said in my mind.

**Natsu**

After Gray collapsed into me, I decided to take him back to his house. "Is he afraid of thunderstorms?" I asked his mum as Gray wouldn't let go of me. "Yes, he is and he always faints when the thunderstorms happen." She said sadly.

"T-Teddy?" Gray mumbled in his sleep and his mum gave a slight chuckle. "I haven't heard that name in a while. Natsu, how have you been? I haven't seen you in over a year..." She said looking down at the ground. "Been better, but I'm getting there." I said as Gray started talking in his sleep about Jamie and his teddy bear.

'Gray, I'm sorry. I tried to stop it, but the idiot wasn't watching where they were going, they didn't notice her and I don't know why.' I thought as more thunder started rolling.

_**Okay that's that Jamie was her name and has Gray realised it wasn't Natsu's fault or what?**_

**dreamscometrue410**:_ Another thunderstorm is on its way! Natsu's gonna see Gray in his weakest state! O.O __**-Yes, Natsu did D: *Hugs Gray* It will be okay! :(**_

**theabridgedkuriboh**:___Oh the plot is moving forward...i wonder if he'll kick his ass or some fluff...god i hope fluff there has been so much violence and sadness we need some fluff...if not romantic fluff then at least friendship/comfort fluff. Whatever i can't wait to see what happens next. __**-Yes, the plot has moved forward :3 and is that cute enough? Cause it will get cute later :D **_

**darkhuntressxir**:___gray been blinded by grief,,,, he needs to learn the truth,... hope nothing serious happen,,, __**-Yes, Gray does need to D:**_

**AznAkatsuki**:___Just found this story. Really interesting. Gray is just so stubborn. I needs to open up more. I feel bad for natsu. He's getting abused a lot. Now gray is walking up to punch him again. Awe his poor cute face D: don't hit your uke Gray! __**-Glad you're enjoying it so far! :'3 and yes gray is so stubborn it's not funny D: *Hugs Natsu* Yes, his poor cute face D: and I swear I laughed so much at the Uke comment XD Natsu makes the cutest uke it's not even funny like hsaoduyhasodyuhaosudgaosgdoa syugdoasudgoausgda :'D Dun mess with my Gray and Natsu feels n_n**_


	12. Chapter 11

_**Okay, I'm in a weird mood, so this chapter Natsu is in a weird mood :'D YAY!**_

_**Enjoy the chapter!**_

_**-CrayCrayTam**_

Chapter Eleven:

**Natsu**

Gray finally let go of me and I walked home, to see mum and dad giving me strange looks. "what?" I asked, "Why are you out so late?" Mum asked crossing her arms. "I was helping someone." I said calmly. "But you were out so late! Stop lying Natsu!" Dad shouted. I took a step back, "I was telling the truth." I said walking up to my room and lying down.

Happy came up and sat down next to me. "Natsu, are you okay?" Happy asked me and I slowly nodded my head. "What happened?" He asked me, "Ran into Gray today..." I said slowly. "What happened? He didn't hurt you right?" Happy asked worried. "No, I just got a couple punches before the thunderstorm came and he collapsed, so I dragged him back home." I said looking at the ground.

"He collapsed? He is okay right?" Happy asked sitting on my lap. "Aye." I said smiling and Happy hit me across the head. "That's my saying!" He said and I laughed, "But it's fun to say!" I said smiling and Happy cuddled up next to me. "You seem happy, why is that?" He asked sleepily. "Dunno, I just am." I said happily.

I fell asleep allowing my sleep to take over.

"_Nastu!" I opened my eyes to see Jamie standing there. "What?" I asked looking over at her. She smiled happily, how she always smiled whenever she was with Gray. "Seriously what do you want?" I asked tilting my head to the side. Jamie walked over and hugged me. "Thank you." She said before disappearing. "For what? What did I do!?" I shouted._

"Natsu wake up you have school!" Happy said shaking me. I quickly sat up sending Happy flying off my bed. "Ouch...?" Happy said sitting up. "Sorry," I mumbled getting out of bed and getting ready for school. I left saying goodbye to Happy only. Mum was saying goodbye but I didn't say a word to her.

I arrived at school and saw Lucy and Loke talking and Gray awkwardly walking away from them. I shrugged and kept walking so I could find Erza. But I was stopped by someone. I turned around and saw Gray. "I'm sorry for the trouble I caused you yesterday. But thank you for taking me back home." He said looking down at the ground and I smiled.

"It's okay, it was the least I could do, plus you wouldn't let go of me, so I thought I would at least take you home." I said shrugging and walking off. 'Did Jamie appear in my dream to say thank you for taking Gray home or something else?' I thought walking over to Erza.

"Hey Natsu, I see you're still alive!" Erza said smiling. "Yeah, I guess so." I said smiling. "What's with that smile?" Erza asked smirking. "What do you mean by that?" I asked. "Do I see a small blush on your face Natsu?" She asked smiling evilly. "No, no you do not Erza! Please, stop looking at me like that!" I shouted covering my face. "Awwwwwwww, did Gray admit his feelings for you?" She said hugging me. "No! Just leave me alone!" I shouted getting out of her grasp and running away from her scary laughter.

I went to my first class, which I had maths, with Erza, Loke and Gray. I walked in and saw Erza sitting in my spot. I walked over to her. "That's my spot!" I said trying to move her but she pushed me down into her seat and sat in my seat. "Now it's my seat." She said smiling. "What are you planning?" I asked raising my eyebrow. "Have Gray and Natsu become friends again." She said as Gray and Loke walked in. Loke looked happy as ever.

Gray stopped when he saw I was in Erza's spot. "Sit down." Erza said and Gray and Loke sat in their usual spots. I sat there awkwardly with Gray sitting next to me, also feeling awkward. 'What is Erza planning!?' I thought to myself as the teacher explained our work. I sat there, giving small glances to Gray, but luckily he didn't notice. But he looked really funny concentrating on his work.

The bell finally went, it was a double of maths and I went to my next lesson which was English and I had Lucy in it. I sat in my usual spot next to Lucy and she was doing her work. "Lucy doing her school work, something interesting has happened." I said turning to her smiling. "What would make you think that!?" Lucy said laughing awkwardly.

"Because you're Lucy, you're rarely doing work when I arrive at the class." I said smiling cheekily. "Can't I just be doing work for once!?" Lucy shouted and everyone turned around and looked at us. "Are you two done with your conversation? I have a class to teach." The teacher said giving us a strange look. "Yes, yes we are." I said smiling. The teacher shook her head and got on with the lesson.

"Lucy I'm bored." I said putting my head down on the desk sighing. "Well I can't help that. Now can I?" Lucy said smiling. "Yeah, but I'm so bored!" I shouted and the teacher walked over. "Natsu, if your so bored then leave my classroom." She said crossing her arms. "No can do, I have to do my work." I said lazily pulling my arm up and writing in my book.

School finally came to an end and I was glad, I got so bored in one lesson I actually fell asleep. The teacher wasn't impressed one bit, so after class I had a ten minute lecture about sleeping in class and nearly fell asleep during the lecture. 'Why am I so tired and bored all of a sudden?' I thought to myself walking around the corner.

I saw Gajeel and Laxus up ahead smiling as they saw me. "Oh, great, here to make me even more bored?" I said plainly as they walked over. "No, we wanna have some fun with you. We haven't been able to get near for a couple of weeks now. So I think it's time we change that." Gajeel said throwing a punch my way, but I easily dodged it.

"Seriously, all you two ever do is the same thing, over and over again. It's starting to get very lame and boring." I said dodging Laxus's punch. "Are you really being a smart ass right now!?" Laxus shouted. "Again, with the shouting, it can hurt people's ears you know." I said kicking them both where it hurts, sending them to the ground in an instant. "Now leave me alone forever. It's getting rather annoying having to lose a lot of blood because of the both of you." I said sighing and walking off, leaving the two idiots on the ground.

I walked inside to see mum and dad talking. "If you're threatening me to do better in school, don't bother I passed all my subjects." I said plainly walking up to my room. "Natsu we need to talk to you, come back down here." Mum said and I groaned walking downstairs and looking at them. "What?" I asked. "We heard you fell asleep in class? How did you do that?" Mum asked as dad walked away. "I'm in one of those completely bored moods, so I am going up to my room. Bye." I said turning around and crawling to my room.

"Natsu what are you doing?" Happy asked as I crawled into my room. "Crawling around everywhere. I feel to lazy to walk." I said as I crawled over to my cupboard to change out of my school clothes. "Are you in your bored and lazy mood?" Happy asked sitting on my back. "Yeah!" I said smiling, "And I'm going to crawl around the house for the rest of the day!" I shouted happily.

**Gray**

"What the hell was Erza thinking!?" I said to Loke as he was driving me home. "Maybe she is trying to get you and Natsu to be friends again?" He suggested. "Maybe, but still forcing us to sit next to each other, that's not going to do anything! And why were you so happy today!?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

Loke smiled. "Wouldn't you like to know Grayster?" He said smiling his, you're never going to fin out, smile. "Come on Loke! Just tell me! Why are you so happy!?" I asked, close to begging. "I will tell, if you tell me what you talked to Natsu about." He said smiling. "Oh come on! Why does everyone want to know that!?" I asked as we arrived at my house.

"What ever, I don't care anyway." I said getting out of the car and walking inside, I could smell mum cooking food and walked into the kitchen. "Why are you cooking?" I asked smiling and mum smiled right back. "I'm cooking dinner, it takes a while to prepare." She said happily. "You're in a good mood today?" I said, "And so are you! Now go and do your school work, but before you do can you go to the shops and get some stuff for me?" She asked smiling.

"Sure, what do you need?" I asked and mum gave me a list of things I needed to buy. "Mum?" I said after reading everything. "Yes Gray?" She asked looking over at me. "Why do I need to only buy meat?" I asked pulling a face. "Because, we're out and need more! Now go!" She said smiling and pushing me towards the door. "Okay!" I said walking away.

_**Okay hope you liked this chapter :'D I'm in a weird mood yes so that's why Natsu will be in this mood for a few chapters :"D**_

_**Replies to reviews:**_

**theabridgedkuriboh**:___Even though they were younger and friends i'm gonna take it as fluff..i'm glad Natsu helped Gray get home. TEDDY __**-YAY! :'D and yes, I'm glad Natsu done that for Gray Gray to n_n**_

**AznAkatsuki**:___Oh nice a quick update :) And again little natsu got punched. Gray better make up for it D: the story is getting even interesting. Now that natsu found out that his weakness is thunderstorms. But they question I have is why? Mentioned b4 he never had it before. Was it the shouting? Oh another question. Will there be lemons and that goodie stuff in this fic? Haha can't wait for next chap! __**-Yes, it would of been a faster update for this new chapter, but my computer crashed, so I use my mum and dad's laptop to write XD Luckily I'm injured and can't go to school so I will be able to write until I'm better c: and yes, Gray Gray will make up for ALL the times he punched Natsu, but that will be a while now 3:) You will find out in a couple chapters why Gray is actually afraid of thunderstorms so I can't say right now and I dun think I will be going that far XD **_

**darkhuntressxir**:___hope gray at least try to understand,,,,, __**-Hopefully he does :(**_

**dreamscometrue410**:___Cute chappie. __**-Thanks :3 It was a pain in the butt to write XD**_


	13. Chapter 12

_**Yay! Sorry for the wait but here is the new chapter n_n hope you all like it :D**_

_**-CrayCrayTam**_

_****_Chapter twelve

**Gray**

It's finally the last day of school and I couldn't be happier, this whole week was annoying. Now I have two weeks of relaxation! I walked up to my homegroup teacher to get my report. 'Please let me pass!' I thought desperately as I grabbed the report. I quickly ran back to my seat and slowly opened my report card.

English: B+  
Maths 1: A-

Chemistry: B

Psychology: A

Biology: A+

Maths 2: A

Study: B-

"Why did I get a B minus in study?" I asked myself as Loke peeped over my shoulder to see my report. "Maybe because you talked to me half the time?" He said laughing. "Shut up." I said pulling a weird face. "Don't pull that face Grayster." Loke said poking my cheek. "I won't distract you next time if you want?" he said still poking my cheek.

"Stop poking my cheek." I said and Loke laughed. "Never." He said still poking me. "Loke I mean it." I said glaring at him. "But Grayyyyyyyyyyy" Loke whined. "Stop." I said glaring, "You're no fun!" He said pouting and I rolled my eyes. "I am fun, I just don't like being poked all the time." I said still glaring at him.

Loke grabbed my cheeks and shook my head. "Oh don't look so grumpy!" He said smiling and I got out of his grip and hit his head. "Don't touch my cheeks!" I shouted and he laughed and pinched one of my cheeks. "I'm sorry Gray, put they're so pudgy!" He said happily smiling. "This is why I question what gender you actually like." I said smiling.

"But then there is you that likes bo-" Loke started saying before I smacked my hand across his mouth. "Shut up." I said glaring and he nodded his head and I let go of his mouth as the bell went. I got up and Loke followed. "I'm sorry Gray." He said bowing his head. "Look, don't worry about it." I mumbled as we turned the corner to see Lucy and Natsu.

"Natsu! Stop leaning on me!" Lucy shouted. "But why? You're comfortable and I'm lazy right now." Natsu said sounding rather bored. "Great he's in his weird mood still." Loke said. "What do you mean by weird mood?" I asked raising my eyebrow. "Well for the past week now, Natsu has been bored by everything and fell asleep in class a couple times and has been leaning on Lucy, Erza and I." He said looking over at Lucy who got away from Natsu and hid behind Loke.

"Loke make him stop!" She shouted and Natsu went to turn around to leave but tripped over landing flat on his face. "Shit are you okay?" I asked running over to him with Loke and Lucy. I kneeled down to make sure he was okay and Natsu sat up. "Yeah, just fine." He said smiling. "Okay the-" **PUSH! **"OW!" Both Natsu and I shouted hold our foreheads.

I turned around and saw Erza standing there smiling awkwardly. "Did you just push me into Natsu?" I asked glaring. Standing up and Erza turned around. "No! Why would you think that?" She said walking off. I glared at her and followed after her. Leaving Loke and Lucy to take care of the stupid mood Natsu.

"Really because I think you did!" I said grabbing her shoulder. "Okay yes I did, but I have my reasons to why I did." Erza said turning her head. "And those reasons were?" I said glaring at her and she glared right back. "You know what I don't care about your reason any more! Bye!" I said running off. 'Her glare is so scary.' I thought to myself as I ran off.

I ran all the way home as rain started pouring down. "I swear if there is a thunderstorm, someone will be killed." I said as I walked over to mum handing her my report card and smiling as she saw my results. "Gray these are really good!" She shouted hugging me. "Only two more terms and you're finished school for good! Well done." She said smiling.

"Thanks mum, I will make sure to pass this year. I promise!" I said smiling happily. "You don't have to promise that! I know you will pass, without that promise. Why? Because you're Gray!" Mum said as she stopped hugging me and I smiled. "Thanks mum!" I said happily.

I decided to go to bed after I had dinner and a shower. "Why did today make me feel so happy after school? Was it because I done good in my report? Or something else? Also why would Loke nearly say that? I don't want the whole school to know! Only Jamie, him and mum know, oh and you Teddy." I said smiling before closing my eyes and going to sleep.

"_Gray, what is this?" I turned around and saw Jamie pulling Teddy out from behind my pillow. I ran over and grabbed him out of her hands. "None of your concern, it's just a bear." I said patting him to say sorry for calling him just a bear. "Really? Cause I think its a lot more then that." Jamie said walking over to me smiling. "What? Teddy is just a bear." I said quickly covering my mouth while Jamie laughed._

"_Teddy? That's his name?" She asked grabbing him out of my hands and placing him down on the bed. "Yeah, his name is Teddy and he's been with me since I was born, so I guess you could say he was my first best friend." I said still looking at the ground. "That's cute Gray." She said smiling. "But I know someone who is cuter then Teddy." I said placing my forehead on hers._

"_It's not me Gray." She said moving away. "Wait, what? I was going to say you though!" I said walking up to her and grabbing her arm. "That's what you said at the time, but not right now. It's not me any more. You just haven't woken up to reality yet and that's what I want you to do. Gray you know in your heart who it is and you know it's not me you like any more. So please forget me, I'm out of your life now, just like I wanted." She said smiling evilly._

"_Just like you wanted?" I asked shocked and close to tears. "Yeah, did you really think I actually loved you?" She asked laughing. "Okay stop joking around." I said as a tear came down my face and I grabbed Jamie by the waist and she smiled. "I keep forgetting how adorable you look when you play along with my jokes." She said grabbing me by my neck, leaning up and kissing me._

"_Stop kissing!" Mum shouted walking into my room. "You always have to ruin these moments don't you." I said pulling my annoyed face as mum placed some freshly folded clothes on my bed and left. "But Gray, remember what I told you. Face reality, you only see me in my dreams and that's when you smile, but now your smiling for a different reason._

"_But I don't want to just see you in my dreams and I'm the happiest when I see you in them." I said looking down at the ground. "That's what you want to believe." Jamie said before dissapearing._

**Natsu**

"God damn it Natsu, get off the ground!" Mum shouted as I crawled to the cupboard to grab a cup. "But he's my horsey! I love Natsu's bored moods!" Happy shouted on my back. "I just want a drink." I said yawning before standing up to fill up my cup.

"Ouch!" Happy shouted as he hit the ground. I finished my drink and got back to crawling on the floor and Happy jumped onto my back again. "I'm going to sleep. Night!" I said crawling away and up the stairs to my room. 'Did Erza try and make Gray kiss me today?' I thought remembering back to her pushing Gray into me.

I shook my head. "Must not think about that!" I shouted jumping into my bed and hugging Happy before falling asleep. 'Dad will see my report card in the morning. I wonder what he will think.' I thought sadly before falling asleep.

**_Okay so there is the new chapter :3 I wonder what Natsu's dad will do when he see's Natsu's report!? Is it good or is it bad!? Find out next chapter n_n_**

**_Replies to reviews_**

**LilMissGeek**:****_Haha weird mood Natsu c': __**-I know right :'3 **_

**theabridgedkuriboh**:___I'M IN A BORED MOOD TOO...ARE YOU SPYING ON ME BECAUSE I'VE BEEN LIKE THAT TOO. __**-Hahahahahahahahaha what a kowinky dink XD No I'm not spying on you *Shift eyes***_

**darkhuntressxir**:___i just gonna say, glad that it turn out good... and now i'm gonna join natsu in my bored mood...haha __**-Haha same here! :D *Runs over to Natsu* n_n HAI!**_


	14. Chapter 13

_**Sorry this chapter is short, but it is for a reason, :c Hope you like it anyway :3**_

_**-CrayCrayTam**_

_**My replies to reviews will be done up here instead of the end of the chapter :'3 **_

**darkhuntressxir**:___how is natsu result.. natsu mood had infected me... i just crawl from my bed to computer this morning...haha... __**-Hehe you will see n_n and hehe that just made Natsu so much cuter! n_n *Hugs Natsu***_

**LilMissGeek**:___Haha Loke poking Gray's cheeks xD I feel you pain dude! Come join my club, then we can get them all back! c: __**-Question, should I be scared? XD **_

**theabridgedkuriboh**:___Loke is so cute when he kept pocking Gray's cheek. And Erza is an evil genius trying to push Gray into Natsu...I knew you were spying on me. __**-I know, he is sah coote :'3 and yes Erza's evil plan FAILED XD...Damn it! XD**_

Chapter Thirteen

**Natsu**

"Natsu. Where is your report card?" Dad shouted walking into my room, waking me up from my dream of awesomeness. I crawled out of bed and across the floor and grabbed the report card I showed mum and gave it to him before crawling back to bed. "These are good grades. Well done." He said leaving and Happy and I sighed.

"Is this the real report?" Happy whispered pulling a report card out from under the pillow and I nodded my head and grabbed it. "I haven't seen it yet, so let's look at the grades together?" I said smiling and Happy nodded before opening the report card.

English: A  
Art: A+

Drama: A-

Maths 1: B+

Psychology: A

Maths 2: A

Study: A

"Well done Natsu!" Happy said hugging me. "Okay then, Happy eat the paper!" I said shoving the report paper into his mouth and Happy spat it out. "What are you doing?" He shouted. "Getting rid of the evidence that I'm going against the classes that mum and dad want me to do! Now he the paper!" I said shoving it into his mouth.

Happy mumbled stuff while eating eat and I jumped up from bed. "I guess my bored mood is over?" I said to myself as I ran and got changed. "Going out for a bit, later Happy!" I shouted running out of the house. 'Where am I going to go today?' I thought to myself as Loke parked his car next to me.

"Hey Natsu want a lift?" He said smiling. "No thank you." I said about to walk. "Oh why not? I'm bored and I want people over at my house. Please?" He asked. "Who else would be going?" I asked looking over. "Erza, Lucy, Gray and maybe you?" He said smiling. "Fine, just let me go home and ask mum." I said turning around to go back home.

"Wait, let me take you home!" He said pulling me into his car and starting to drive. " . .Much." I said holding my stomach while Loke laughed. "Right I forgot your motion sickness." He said as I put the window down and stuck my head out. " . .You." I said as we arrived back at my house and I practically jumped out of the car.

I ran inside and walked over to mum. "Loke is having a party, can I go?" I asked bopping up and down and mum nodded her head and motioned her hand as in to tell me to leave the room as she was on the phone. "Thank you!" I shouted running up to my room and packing everything.

"Happy I'm going over to Loke's tonight so I will see you tomorrow, don't cause to much trouble when I'm gone okay?" I asked smiling and Happy ran up to me and hugged me. "Okay have fun!" He shouted and I quickly left.

Loke dragged me into his car and started driving again and I stuck my head out the window. " . . ." I said as he turned the corner to his house. "Oh don't be like that, we're here any way." He said and I jumped out of the car again falling onto the ground. "You gotta stop doing that." He said laughing. "Shut up." I said getting up and grabbing my stuff as Erza and Lucy arrived.

"Loke please tell me you didn't just drag Natsu here in your car?" Erza said walking over to us. "Yes, yes he did." I said glaring at Loke while he just smiled like an idiot. "So when is Gray arriving?" Lucy asked skipping over. "Right about now." Loke said and as if on cue, Gray walked over to us smiling. "So this is everyone?" He asked pulling a weird face.

"Yes, got a problem with that Gray?" Loke asked pulling the same face Gray was. "Don't worry lets just go inside." Erza said dragging them inside, with Lucy and I following. "This could be interesting." Lucy said smiling evilly. "For some reason I don't like that smile of yours." I said looking away.

"Why, are you scared?" She said still smiling evilly. "No, Erza is the one with the scary smile." I said looking away. "What was that Natsu?" Erza asked turning around glaring and I hid behind Lucy. "Nothing, nothing at all, don't worry!" I shouted. "You're such a wuss." Lucy said walking away.

"Don't leave me out here in the open!" I shouted running after her but tripping over Loke's foot and face planting into the ground. "Ow...?" I said getting up while everyone laughed. "Yeah, yeah laugh it up." I said hitting Loke over the head.

"What was that for?" Loke shouted rubbing his head. "For tripping me." I said glaring at him and he started laughing. "What?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "You and Gray have the same glares!" He shouted running up and poking one of my cheeks continuously. "Keep that up and I will bite you." I said deadly serious.

Loke ignored me and kept poking. "As if you'd really bi-" **Chomp! **"You bit me!" Loke shouted rubbing his now sore finger. "I did warn you." I said glaring at him and he pouted. "You're mean!" He shouted. "Loke, are you back with your friends?" Loke's mum shouted walking into the room pretty well breaking up mine and Loke's fight that was about to happen.

**Gray**

"so I will be going to Loke's tonight remember." I said to mum as I was packing my stuff. "Yes Gray, don't worry I remember." she said smiling, "Don't forget to have fun and come home before the sun sets tomorrow." Mum said smiling. "Don't worry I will be home before then."I said smiling and leaving.

'Erza, Lucy, Loke and Natsu are going to be there.' I thought to myself, I noticed when I thought about Natsu my stomach felt all fuzzy and funny and I stopped. "What the hell? I must be hungry..." I said hurrying to get to get to Loke's.

I arrived and saw Erza, Lucy, Loke and Natsu and I smiled and walked over, ignoring the weird fuzzy feeling in my stomach.

_**Hmmmmmmm what is going to happen at Loke's party? :'D Find out next chapter! :'3**_


	15. Chapter 14

_**Yay! Two chapters in one day :'DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Time to find out what will go down at Loke's party! n_n**_

_**-CrayCrayTam**_

_**Replies to reviews:**_

**LilMissGeek**:___Hehehe Gray's finally starting to wake up! and yes, yes you should be worried C: __**-No he isn't! *Shifty eyes* and oh no *Hides behind Gray* D: **_

**theabridgedkuriboh**:___OHHH fuzzy feeling...what could Natsu is hilarious...CHOMP bite his finger for tripping you Natsu that boy deserved it. __**-Hehe yes, wonder what it could be :'3 and yes, Loke deserved that 3:) He wouldn't like it if someone played with his ears! *Playing with Loke's ears* n_n**_

**darkhuntressxir**:___natsu really intelligent! gray you are naive...haha.. good job natsu on biting loke finger! __**-Yes, Natsu is intelligent and Gray is naive :'3 and yes poor Loke having his finger bitten, but the idiot deserved it XD**_

**MentallyDatingGrayFullbuster **:___I LOVE THIS STORY! It's so cute XD_

_Buuuut, I just have one teeny weeny question... Is Gray done hating Natsu now? O.O I kinda got a little confused XD. Did he realize it wasn't Natsu's fault after that dream and now his trying to be nice?_

_Other then that, I can't wait for the next chapter!_  
_Update soon! __**-Okay first of all your user name is the best! XDDDDD Now onto the reply XD Thank you so much :'3 and oh crap, I really should say something about that XDDDD Thanks for reminding me! XD **_

Chapter Fourteen:

**Gray**

"Okay how about we play truth or dare?" Loke asked bopping up and down. "No." We all said and Loke pouted, "But I wanna!" Loke whined and I rolled my eyes. "No and that's final!" I said and Loke grabbed me dragging me away. "What?" I asked,

"I'm a bit confused, the other week you were wanting to kill Natsu and now you're not wanting to?" He said tilting his head to the side. "I guess I kinda, sort of realised it wasn't fully his fault." I said. **Thump! **"Ow!" I shouted rubbing my head. "It wasn't even his fault dim wit." Loke said before walking back. "I dare Gray and Natsu to spend ten minutes in the closet together!" Loke shouted smiling.

"No!" Both Natsu and I shouted But Erza shoved Natsu in and Loke pushed me in and then they locked the door. "Hey Erza! There's a massive spider in your hair!"Natsu shouted and we heard Erza scream. "Wow, she actually screamed." I said shocked. "And she sounded girly about it." Natsu said sitting on one side of the cupboard and I sat on the other.

"Natsu, I guess I should say this, but I'm sorry for what I've done to you this past year. I-I know it wasn't your fault now and I h-have no idea why I blamed you and I'm really sorry that I did." I said bowing my head, ignoring that fuzzy feeling that came back in my stomach and heard Natsu laugh. "That's okay, I'm sorry I couldn't do anything." he said and I could hear the smile in his voice. "It's okay" I said smiling back.

About ten minutes later the cupboard opened and we got out. "So you guys made up!?" Lucy said smiling. "Yeah, we did I guess I wa-" **Push! **"Ow!" Natsu and I shouted holding our foreheads again. I turned around and glared at Erza. "I uh, had to get revenge on Natsu for saying the spider was in my hair." Erza said laughing awkwardly.

I glared at her. "Stop pushing me into him! It's annoying and I don't get what you're trying to do!" I shouted crossing my arms. 'Maybe she's trying to get you two to kiss?' My brain thought. 'Hell no! I don't like Natsu like that! She would never and plus as far as I know Natsu is straight!' I thought right back. 'Key words as far as I know!' My brain thought. 'Why am I even arguing with my brain!? Shut up!' I thought back before focusing on what everyone was talking about.

"So what were your highest grades?" Loke asked smiling. "A+ for Maths, English and Chemistry." Erza said smiling. "A in English and Maths." Lucy said. "A+ in art" Natsu said looking at the ground "A+ in biology" I said smiling "A- in Technology!" Loke said smiling.

"Natsu, aren't you meant to be doing all the business subjects?" Erza asked raising an eyebrow. "That's what mum and dad think, I tricked them with a fake report card." He said smiling and I felt my self smile. 'So you _**do **_like Natsu!' My brain thought. 'Shut up! I do not!' I thought right back, mentally hitting the thoughts away.

"So what are we going to do now?" I asked as we all stood up. "Well maybe we can play Loke's new Xbo-" **Push! **"Ow damn it!" Both Natsu and I shouted again holding our foreheads. Natsu turned around and saw Lucy standing there smiling. "Uhhhhhhh, we're not playing Xbox! There is not enough controllers." She said smiling awkwardly.

'What the hell is going on here?' I thought desperately. "What the hell Lucy!?" Natsu shouted. "I don't want to play xbox." She said simply "But you didn't need to push me!" Natsu shouted and I just laughed. "Just forget about it! Luckily we hit foreheads and nothing bad happened." I said laughing.

We finally decided to play the Xbox, Erza and Lucy were on a team and Loke, Natsu and I were solo players. We were playing the new Halo 4, which was so awesome! I couldn't believe that Lucy and Erza won against all of us! It was un-fair and Loke threw a tantrum before turning off the xbox and deciding for all of us to watch a movie.

"Loke you're such a baby." Natsu said walking down in his pyjama's. "Sorry! But they didn't deserve to win! They cheated damn it." Loke said turning away angrily and I just laughed. "Is he still having a cry that we beat him?" Lucy and Erza said walking in.

"Why yes yes he is, he just can't get over the fact that you two are better tha-" **Push! **"Ow Loke!" Natsu and I shouted rubbing our foreheads again. "They are not better than me!" He shouted sitting down on the couch, Lucy sat up with him as well as Erza, leaving Natsu and I on the floor.

We all ended up falling asleep halfway through the movie and waking up at twelve. Loke's mum wasn't happy about that at all. "Well thanks for having us goodbye!" I said turning around. "Yeah, it was awesome! Cya later Lo-" **Push! **Natsu quickly pulled away from what just happened and turned to Erza who had her back turned.

"Erza what the hell!?" He shouted and I was standing there in a state of shock trying to figure out what the hell just happened. "What do you mean?" Erza said turning around, when Lucy realised what happened and whispered into Erza's ear what did.

"Crap! I'm so sorry! It was an accident!" Erza said but Natsu had already ran off. "We should find him?" Lucy said and Erza shook her head. "He will come back to us after." Erza said looking down, you could tell that she really didn't mean and I was still standing there in a state of shock, with the fuzzyness in my stomach going crazy.

**Natsu**

I can't believe Erza accidentally did that! She was hopeless a lot of the time I swear, but why did she have to do that! I mean yeah I shouldn't care! But I don't know why I freaked out. Is it because I know he doesn't like me like that? Or is it because I don't know how to feel?

I arrived home and ran into my room ignoring mum asking how the party was and fell onto my bed. "Natsu, what happened?" Happy asked running over and jumping onto my chest. "I-I-I-" I stuttered. "You what?" Happy asked concerned. "I kissed Gray." I said.

_**Oh wait what? Natsu kissed Gray!? XDDDDDDDDD Find out what will happen between them in future chapters to come! n_n**_


	16. Chapter 15

_**Okay here is the new chapter, but I guess I should sort of explain how Natsu and Gray kissed for some of you confused people XD Okay so if you've seen Ouran high School Host Club episode two you may understand, because at the end of the episode Tamaki pushes Haruhi into someone and makes them kiss, so that's what sort of happened with Natsu and Gray XD But hope you enjoy this new chapter! :D**_

_**-CrayCrayTam**_

_**Replies to reviews:**_

**darkhuntressxir**:___what they kissed! but isn't it a little too much pushing their heads like that,,,, poor natsu and gray... *hug both of them... __**-Yeah, hopefully my explanation there helped you XD But don't worry there is no more pushing their heads together XD**_

**LilMissGeek**:___TAMAKI LOGIC ACTIVATE!_

_Sorry, couldn't resist xD_  
_And hey! Don't hide behind Gray! He's on my side anyway! :P __**-Hahahahahahahaha XD Idiot, fine then! I have Erza on my side so :P**_

**MentallyDatingGrayFullbuster **:___OH MY...FUDGE! ARE YOU TRYING TO TORTURE ME?! Y-YOU MAKE THEM KISS THEN LEAVE ME HANGING?! WAAAAA T.T_

_Okay sorry XD I can be a little over-dramatic XD But I CAN'T wait for the next chapter! I had to read the ending like 10 times for it to sink in... sorry, I'm weird like that XD_

_Thanks for clearing that up about Gray not hating Natsu anymore XD. And thank you for the compliment on my name! _

_STILL LOVE YOUR STORY! I'm like your ultimate review fan girl XD UPPDAATEEE! __**-Mwuhahahahahahahaha 3:) Yes cause that's just how I roll! 3:) haha seriously ten times!? XDDDD That's epic! and it's okay your name is epic XD and yay! A review fan girl! :'D**_

**theabridgedkuriboh**:___HOLY SHIT YES I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS MOMENT. __**-Hahaha so have I! 3:)**_

Chapter Fifteen:

**Natsu**

"You what!?" Happy shouted and I covered his mouth. "You heard me." I mumbled and he nodded, "How?" He asked moving away from my hand. "I was facing him and Erza stepped back wards and I well, kissed him." I said looking down at the ground and Happy just laughed. "Well that's Erza for you." He said smiling and I flicked him. "Shut up." I said.

"But what did Gray do?" Happy asked sitting on my lap. "He just stood there shocked." I said looking at the ground. "So that might be a good sign right?" Happy said smiling. "I don't know?" I said tilting my head to the side.

"Stop doing that stupid look!" Happy said hitting my head. "Ow?" I said laying back down onto my bed. "What are you going to do now?" Happy asked looking over at me. "I guess I will lock myself in the house for the two weeks of holidays." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"But what about your dad?" Happy asked looking around. "He's off on a business trip for two weeks, so I will be fine." I said smiling. "Okay then! Let's find something more entertaining to do!" Happy said smiling brightly.

We got up and ran downstairs to see mum. "Hey mum what's something entertaining to do?" I asked bopping up and down. "How would I even know!? I have work to do, how about you watch TV or something?" She suggested walking to the kitchen and Happy and I followed. "But thats boring!" We said at the same time.

"Well I can't help you with that!" Mum said as she started cooking. "Please! What's something entertaining!?" I shouted. "Natsu, please don't shout!" She said, "Fine I will go watch TV then!" I said walking to the lounge room and sitting on the couch, before turning on the TV.

About an hour later I became extremely bored. I got up and started crawling towards the kitchen. Happy laughed and jumped onto my back. "Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum!" I shouted and she turned around. "For god sake Natsu! Stop crawling around!" She shouted. "But I'm boreeeeeeeeeeeeed!" I said laying down on the ground.

Mum stormed over grabbed me and dragged me back to the lounge room. "Stay here and watch TV or go up to your room and play your Xbox!" She said. "I can't play my Xbox! It's gotten the red ring of death!" I said plainly. "Well then go outside and talk with your friends!" She said.

"Nooooooooo!" I shouted not wanting to face the fact that I actually kissed Gray. I felt butterflies appear in my stomach just thinking about it! I hid my face as I felt a small blush appear on my face. "Why not?" Mum asked. "Because I don't feel like it!" I said grabbing Happy and running up to my room.

"That was to close!" I said looking down at the ground. "Aye!" Happy said agreeing with me and I smiled. "Why do you always say 'aye'?" I asked looking at Happy. "Dunno, force of habit I guess?" He said shrugging and I laughed and hugged him. "Why are you so cute sometimes?" I said smiling.

"What?" He asked trying to get out of my grip. "You heard me and don't try and escape!" I said laughing. "Stop hugging me then!" Happy said still trying to get away. "Happyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy !" I said still laughing as he finally got out of my grip. I sat down on the floor and Happy sat in front of me.

"So do you think everything will go back to normal between you and Gray afterwards?" He asked tilting his head to the side. "Wouldn't have a clue. I hope it goes back to normal I guess." I said shrugging. "But you are hoping for more?" Happy said playfully elbowing me.

"I dunno! Why would you ask that!?" I said utterly confused. "Oh you want more!" He said. "Do not!" I said hiding my face, "Right, believe that then." Happy said laughing. "Shut up!" I said still hiding my face.

About two hours later I was tired and decided to go to sleep.

_School was back on and I had been hiding in my house for the past two weeks. 'This is so nerve wracking!' I thought as I walked onto the school grounds. I looked around and saw that everyone seemed to be normal. "Good so no one knows?" I said to myself, releasing a sigh of relief._

"_Natsu?" I turned around and saw Gray standing there. The butterflies in my stomach decided to go crazier then usual. "Y-yeah?" I said taking a step back as he walked over to me. "Can I talk to you?" He asked looking down at the ground and noticed a small blush appear on his cheeks._

"_W-what is it?" I asked looking down at the ground as well. "Look, about the other week ago. I guess I should say that it doesn't matter but really it does, because well, I kinda liked it?" he said looking over at me. "W-what!?" I said extremely shocked._

"_Y-you heard me!" He said grabbing me by my shirt collar pulling me towards him and kissing me._

"What the hell!?" I shouted waking up and also waking Happy up in the process. "Natsu what's wrong?" He asked. "Happy when did I tell you I kissed Gray?" I asked desperately. "yesterday. Now go back to sleep!" He said. "Thank god." I said leaning down and going back to sleep.

**Gray**

I woke up from yet another dream about kissing Natsu, with a whole lot of the fuzzy feeling in my stomach. "What is this feeling inside my stomach?" I said to myself sitting up and grabbing my shirt that somehow fell off during the night.

"Am I ignoring the fact that I may like him?" I said putting my face in my hands. "I mean I am bisexual so maybe I do like him?" I said laying back down. "Like who?" Mum said walking into my room. "no one!" I shouted hiding my face in my pillow and mum walked over.

"Come on Gray, tell me who is it you might like?" Mum said. I took a deep breath as realisation hit me. "I like Natsu." I said looking at the ground.

_**Wait what!? Gray finally likes Natsu!? XDDDDDD YAY! Find out what's going to happen between the two of them in later chapters :P Cause Natsu's decided to lock himself in his house for two weeks XDDDD**_


	17. Chapter 16

**Okay now to find out what's going to happen between Gray and Natsu c:** _**Enjoy!**_

_**-CrayCrayTam**_

_**Replies to reviews:**_

**theabridgedkuriboh**:___He admitted it...a party has just be released and I can't wait for it ti take flight __**-Yes he did :') let me party to! n_n**_

**darkhuntressxir**:___yay! gray had admit it!.._

_happy is much more reliable and logic,,,and that make him cute... __**-Yay n_n and yes, yes it makes Happy so coote n_n**_

**dreamscometrue410**:___Oh, you cute little boy, Gray... __**-I know he's sah coote! n_n *Hugs Gray***_

**MentallyDatingGrayFullbuster **:_ WHAAAAAAT?_

_You got me worked up again! XD I SERIOUSLY thought Natsu was really talking to Gray at school for a second, damn it XD._

_BUT YAAAAY! HE REALIZED! YAAAY... AGAIN! And again to reading this chapter like 5 times just to make sure I was reading right! OH YEAH!_

_WHY ARE THESE CHAPTERS SO SHORT?! I CAN'T FULLY ENJOY THE AWESOMENESS LIKE THAT!_

_I can't wait for the next chapter! PWEEZE UPDATE! Still love the story XD_  
_Review Fan girl out! PEACE XD __**-Hehehehe 3:) 5 times now XD Wow I must be awesome XDDD And they're short because if I make them longer I usually ruin my whole story plot XD But I will try and make them a little longer :3 but the first point of view is always over 1000 words :3 the second depends on how much I'm going to write XD **_

Chapter sixteen:

**Gray**

"Sorry I didn't hear you over your adorable voice, what did you just say?" Mum said teasing me. "You heard me!" I said hiding my face again and mum just laughed. "Awwww Gray, that's cute! How did you figure it out?" Mum said poking my head.

"It's to hard to explaiiiiiiiiiiiiin!" I whined and mum kept poking me. "Oh come on Gray, just say please?" Mum said smiling. I looked up at her and sighed, "Don't worry about it okay and he probably doesn't like me back any way. So it doesn't matter." I said shrugging.

"Oh Gray, don't be like that, you won't know if you find out, so maybe the next time you see him, ask!" She said sitting on my bed. "But what if he doesn't!?What if he laughs and is mean to me about it!? What if he hates me for it!? Mum what do I do!?" I said freaking out badly.

Mum laughed and hugged me. "You won't know if you don't try Gray." She said smiling and I smiled back. "I guess you're right." I said looking down at the ground. "Now, get out of bed, I've made breakfast and I don't want it to go cold." Mum said standing up and dragging me out of bed. "Okay, okay! I'm coming, I can walk by myself you know that right!?" I said getting out of mum's grip and following her for some breakfast.

I followed her to the table and saw pancakes. I smiled and ran over to the table sitting in my seat and gabbing as much pancakes as I could. "Gray, don't eat so fast! You might choke!" Mum said sitting down next to me laughing as I slowed down.

"Sorry!" I said with my mouth full of pancakes. Mum just laughed "Don't talk with your mouth full! I don't care if it's your favourite food, okay?" She said and I sadly nodded my head. About ten minutes later I finished all the pancakes and decided to go outside.

So I got ready and quickly left. 'What if I run into Natsu!?' I thought to myself. 'Why am I thinking about this!? Just forget about it, yes that's it forget it!' I thought as I turned the corner towards the park. I smiled like a little kid and ran over to the big swing and started swinging happily. I could see a lot from where I was.

I could see the high school, which was mixed with the primary school, the school playground which only primary school students were allowed on. I could see two people walking, laughing and holding hands happily. I smiled slightly, because they reminded me of Jamie and I. From what I saw the girl had brown hair and was wearing a trench coat jacket. The boy had raven like hair and a hoodie.

'Why do they look like Jamie and I?' I thought tilting my head to the side. I shrugged it off and kept swinging on the swing having fun by myself. 'How could someone who is eighteen have fun by themselves on a playground?' I thought laughing.

About four hours later I noticed the sun was setting. "I really should get back home." I said getting off the swing and walking home. I saw a small rock and decided to keep kicking it until I got back to my house. I knew it would take a while but I didn't care, I was having fun finding stuff that would entertain me. I finally arrived home and opened the door.

I could smell the food mum was cooking in the kitchen, I skipped over to the kitchen and hugged her. "What are you doing?" I asked happily. "Cooking dinner." Mum said smiling right back. "What are we having?" I said walking around trying to see into the oven. "Gray, don't be nosey just wait." She said pushing me away.

"But I wanna seeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" I whined. "No, now leave." She said pushing me into my room and going back to the kitchen to cook dinner. "Now what do I do?" I said to myself looking around my room. I took off my sneakers and started sliding across the wooden floor until dinner was ready.

"Gray, dinner!" I heard mum shout and I ran to the kitchen and jumped into my seat and saw mum had made some lasagne and I smiled. "Why are you making all my favourite food?" I asked tilting my head. "Because I'm trying different stuff with the recipes and want your opinion." Mum said smiling.

"Oh okay then." I said before eating all the lasagne at once. "Okay now I'm going to find something fun to do." I said getting up and running to my room.

Instead of finding something fun to do. I managed to fall asleep on my bed.

_"Why is it so dark here?" I said out loud, looking around to see nothing but darkness. I got up from the ground and started walking. "Okay this is weird, how come I can feel the ground but can't see it?" I tried to think but said out loud._

_"And why am I saying my thoughts out loud?" I said still looking around. I heard a soft, but creepy laugh somewhere near me. I turned around and started looking around. "What the hell is this?" I barely whispered. But the laugh continued and I walked faster. "Graaaaaaaaaaaaay!" I heard the voice of what belonged to a little girl shout._

_I stopped dead in my tracks when I felt some sort of breathing on my neck. I slowly turned around to see nothing was there. "Wh-what's going on here?" I said looking around everywhere and seeing nothing but the darkness. Then I heard it the sound I was dreading to hear. The sound of thunder._

_I froze, the sound was so close to me, like it was right above me. There was another crash above me and I fell to the ground. For some reason I wouldn't black out, no matter what I tried it just wouldn't stop. It kept going, echoing through my ears ringing like an alarm._

_I tried to say something but nothing would come out, my voice was frozen and dry. I tried to stand up but I couldn't, it just wouldn't stop. Then there was lightning flashing right in front of me. It was so close I could feel the hair on my arms rise up. The thunder still echoing._

_"Someone please make it stop!" I managed to shout over the thunder, but nothing worked. I was in darkness and no one could help me. No matter how much I shouted no matter what I done, no one can hear me. I was alone and that's how I should be, right?_

_More thunder and lightning crashed and I covered my ears and closed my eyes to try and get it to stop, but it wouldn't it just kept going. "Wh-why haven't I blacked out yet?" I said still covering my ears and closing my eyes. Before I could say anything else I felt someone hug me from behind._

_The way the person hugged me was so familiar, I could hear them saying something, trying to calm me down and somehow it was working, the thunder and lightning was still going and all I could hear was the voice calming me down. I tried to focus on who thee voice belonged to but I just couldn't figure it out._

_"W-who are you?" I asked turning around to see who it was._

I woke up just before I could see the persons face. I saw the time and saw it was only four in the morning. I saw some lightning flash outside of my window. I gasped and hid under my blankets. "G-go away." I said as more lightning flashed.

My door opened and mum came running in. "Gray are you okay?" She asked as I blacked out.

**Natsu**

I decided to go for a little walk outside, making sure I was hiding from everyone since Happy decided he would follow me. I managed to walk to the small park, which would usually take ten minutes but ended up taking an hour because I had to hide Happy, who wouldn't shut up about the trees and nature.

I walked through the trees and saw Gray sitting on the swing. "Is that Gray?" Happy said and I nodded, "Yeah its Gray." I said looking over at Gray. "Go talk to him then." Happy said trying to push me over but got distracted by a butterfly and started watching it.

"I can't and I won't okay? I mean if I did what would I even say? You don't know how frustrating it is!" I said as Happy jumped after the butterfly landing ten meters away from Gray, Happy still decided he would chase the butter fly. "Happy!" I shouted grabbing him and hiding behind the tree as Gray looked behind him and I decided to run back home.

"Happy you're an idiot." I said as I walked into the house and up to my room. "I'm sorry Natsu, but it's been a while since I've seen a butterfly." Happy said bowing his head down and I smiled. "Don't worry about it okay, he didn't see us so it's fine." I said smiling.

When I decided to go to sleep I noticed a flash of lightning in the distance and I sighed, "I hope Gray will be okay." I said before falling asleep.

_**Hmmmmmm who was that person in Gray's dream? Hmmmmmmm I wonder find out in future chapters :3 that's right not the next chapter but future ones 3:)**_


	18. Chapter 17

_**Okay here is the next chapter n_n and great news! I got my laptop back and it's all fixed! :'3 YAY! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

_**Enjoy the chapter!**_

_**-CrayCrayTam**_

_**Replies to reviews:**_

**theabridgedkuriboh**:___Gray has the strangest dreams. Natsu stop being a chicken and go talk to him...hell even Gray too stop being suck a baby and just talk to him. I hope Gray is ok too...he's not good in a storm. I do have the largest bit of curiosity to who was in his dream though...i have a few ideas but you never know. __**-I know he does doesn't he XD and yes they both just need to grow some balls and talk to eachother XD Maybe this chapter shall explain who it is n_n**_

**MentallyDatingGrayFullbuster **:___I was hoping so bad that Gray would find Natsu in the park, and actually talk to him! _

_Happy made me laugh XD Getting distracted by a butterfly, LIKE A BOSS!_

_NATSU WAS THE PERSON IN THE DREAM! ...I hope XD._

_Well, I can't wait for the next chapter! I like it, I like it a lot :3 And no worries, I totally understand about making it longer and stuff, and how it could ruin part of the plot, that's happened to me WAAAAY too many times XD_

_BUT PLEASE UPDATE SOON! I'LL BE WAITING, TEEHEE! __**-Hehe well Natsu found Gray and ran off :3 thats close enough to finding right? XD And hmmmmm maybe 3:) hehe yeah It's happened with a few of my stories before and it really annoyed me XD and here is your update :D**_

Chapter seventeen:

**Natsu**

_I have been walking around in darkness for a while now and I could hear someone's voice echoing all around me. But it feels like I'm not moving anywhere, every step I take it's never ending. "Helloooooooooo? Anyone here?" I shouted for about the fifth time. _

_I heard a faint sound of thunder followed by a flash of lightning. I saw the lightning continuously flashing in the same spot. Decided to walk to the exact spot, it felt like it would take forever but maybe it would show me the way out if I just followed it? I took a breath and started walking to the lightning._

_"Natsu." I heard a voice echo all around me, I quickly looked around and saw nothing but darkness. I shrugged but kept walking, I heard footsteps walking behind me. I stopped, "What if this is slender and he's stalking me right now?" I said as I slowly turned around._

_Breathing a sigh of relief when I saw there was no Slender I continued walking towards the lightning, which was no longer there anymore. "Where did it go?" I said looking around. "I don't want you to go there yet, I need to talk to you Natsu." I looked around to see if I could find the person the echoing voice belonged to and I saw her, Jamie._

_"Jamie!?" I asked obviously shocked, "Yes, this is the last time I will talk to you, but right now I need you to listen to me." She said looking at me with those big eyes that makes anyone fall for them. I swear her puppy dog eyes were worse than Lucy's and that's hard to beat._

_Well what is it?" I asked looking over at her. "I want you to talk to Gray after this. Find him and talk to him, because you don't know how he may feel." She said looking directly into my eyes. "Sorry Jamie, I can't do that! It's obvious he doesn't like me at all, so but out of it. Also how do you know about me?" I asked looking down at the ground._

_"You really can't remember how I knew?" She said crossing her arms and I shook my head. "You idiot, you told me because you were worried it might ruin your friendship with Gray and I. Remember?" She said and I shook my head again. "You're hopeless sometimes, here let me show you." She said grabbing my head and somehow beaming a memory into my brain._

**_Natsu's memory_**

_I walked around the school, too nervous to talk to anyone I knew. 'Why am I feeling like this towards him lately!? He's with Jamie, I can't have him, maybe if I told him I could get the feelings off my chest? No, he will hate me so much if I told him so I can't do that! I will tell Jamie maybe?' I thought to myself as I walked around the corner to get to the spot we all met at with recess.__** Bump!**_

_"Ow, sorry!" I shouted as I helped whoever I bumped into off the ground. "It's okay Natsu, you didn't seem very focus on where you were walking…..Are you alright?" I looked and saw that I ran into Jamie. "Well I-um I, I don't know." I said bowing my head in shame._

_"What do you mean you don't know? Has something happened?" She asked, her voice full of concern. "Can I talk to you some where more private?" I asked still looking down. "Okay then?" Jamie said and I walked to a small bench and Jamie followed._

_"What is it you want to talk about Natsu?" She asked smiling. "Well I-uh, I-I" I started saying before face palming. "You what?" She asked, "I'm g-gay and I think I like-like Gray…" I said looking at the ground and I heard Jamie laugh. "Don't worry, I'm sure you may find someone who is better than Gray. You just have to wait and see I suppose." She said smiling._

_"So you're not mad?" I asked looking over at her. "Nope, it's your life not mine. But we should really go to the other group, so let's go." Jamie said still smiling. I smiled back and we walked to where everyone else was._

**_End of the memory_**

_"Oh right." I said looking away. "Now get your butt over to Gray's house when you wake up or I will kick your sorry butt!" Jamie said glaring at me now. "Sorry no, I am staying inside for two weeks and that's final." I said turning my head away. "But what about today? You went outside today and saw Gray but you ran away." She said smiling evilly._

_"Hey that rhymed Gray-Away!" She said laughing. "How did you know about that?" I asked taking a step back. "I see all and hear all." She said smiling. "Promise you will go to Gray tomorrow?" Jamie asked. "Sorry but, no I am not going to see Gray, I don't want to and I know he wouldn't like me back. Now she me the way out." I said glaring at her._

_"Fine. You're no fun anymore. You've gotten boring and annoying." Jamie said before disappearing. I noticed the lightning still going off and I followed it slowly. "Someone please make it stop!" I heard someone shout over thunder in the distance. I started running when I realised I was close to the lightning._

_I got close enough that when the lightning went off I saw someone sitting on the ground covering their ears. I looked more closely when the next lot of lightning went off that I saw the person was Gray. I stood there shocked to see how close the lightning was to him and the thunder sounded like it was right above us._

_"Wh-why haven't I blacked out yet?" Gray said still covering his ears. I decided to run over to him and hug him from behind, that way he wouldn't see who I was. "Gray, calm down! It's fine okay, you don't need to worry about it anymore. Just calm down please." I said and I noticed he had calmed down. I saw him move his hands away from his ears._

_"W-who are you?" He asked starting to turn around._

I woke up and saw the time was only four in the morning, I sighed and laid back down to see lightning flash outside my window. "I really hope Gray will be okay." I said hugging Happy and going back to sleep.

**Gray**

I woke up the next morning to a grey sky, "There is going to be a storm today, so make sure you're okay and inside with me okay?" I looked up and saw the time was twelve in the afternoon. "I slept that long?" I asked really shocked. "Yes Gray, you did." Mum said hugging me. "But I'm glad you're okay now." She said smiling and I smiled right back.

"So I'm guessing I blacked out last night then?" I asked and mum nodded her head. "Yes you did and Gray?" Mum said as she was leaving. "What?" I asked. "Put on a shirt." She said as she left. "How the hell did that happen!?" I shouted getting out of bed and walking over to my cupboard. I grabbed a black t-shirt, with a dark blue button up shirt and normal jeans before walking down stairs to get some food.

'I wonder what is going to happen now? Something good or something bad, but more importantly who was that who calmed me down in my dream? Was it Jamie or someone else?' I thought as I ate my cereal. I shrugged my shoulders and kept eating. "Why is the weather going to be terrible for a while?" I asked mum and she just laughed. "Gray I'm not the weather so I don't know." She said smiling.

I sighed and went up to my room and sat down on my bed as rain started pouring down. "Who was that person?" I said to myself as I looked up at the roof.

_**Okay okay I lied, you found out who was in the dream XDDDDD And hmmmmmm wonder what will happen next chapter? :D May you all wait in peace n_n**_


	19. Chapter 18

_**Okay here is the new chapter :D Hope you all enjoy it! n_n**_

_**-CrayCrayTam**_

_**Replies to reviews:**_

**darkhuntressxir**:___could that person be natsu? i like gray's mom... __**-Yes, yes it was :3 and same n_n**_

**Vladimir**:___Only thing I don't like is you pulled them out of their 'no parents' situation other than that it is good __**-When you read more you will see I actually need their parents for my story to work :3 and there are plenty of other Gray and Natsu stories where they have parents.**_

**valkyrie510**:___Oh my goodness. This story makes me fangirl like no other ;)_

_Haha gray-away. I would've done that too! _

_I want to thank you for the amazing (yet aggravating) cliffhangers. :) __**-Hehe really!? :D Yay! n_n and yeah, I didn't notice it rhymed until I wrote it in XDDD and it's okay n_n keeps people wanting to know more :'D**_

**darkhuntressxir**:___i want to join jamie kicking natsu's butt for being a chicken,,,, haha __**-Haha same here 3:) XD**_

Chapter eighteen

**Gray**

A week has passed since the day Natsu and I accidentally kissed and I haven't seen him since. 'Don't tell me he actually ran away again!?' I thought to myself as I walked around my house, extremely bored. "Mum?" I asked walking towards the kitchen. "What is it?" Mum asked looking over at me.

"I'm bored!" I said sitting down. "Well why don't you go outside for a bit?" Mum suggested and I nodded my head. "Okay then, well I'll be going then." I said smiling. "Oh yeah, Gray be careful okay?" She said as she pointed outside the window and I saw a grey sky and sighed. "Don't worry, I'll be okay." I said smiling before walking out of the house.

I decided I would go over to Loke's house for a bit. I started walking over there looking up at the sky. "Please no thunderstorms today, please." I said looking back in front of me to see I was in front of Loke's house. "Wow, that didn't take as long as I thought." I said walking over to the door and knocking.

Loke's mum answered the door and smiled. "Gray are you here to see Loke? If so sorry you just missed him." She said looking at the ground. "Oh damn it, do you know where he went then?" I asked smiling. "No sorry, if you walk around some more you might find him." She said and I nodded. "Okay thanks, cya!" I said walking away to find the stupid idiot.

"Where would he be going during the holidays? The idiot is always is spending his holidays playing xbox games, so what is he doing?" I said to myself as I walked around the corner to see Erza walking by herself. "Hey Erza, have you seen Loke anywhere?" I asked walking over to her. "No I haven't why? Are you looking for him?" She asked and I nodded my head, "I'm really bored and I wanted to go over to his house, so I went around there and he wasn't there, so his mum said to walk around and I might be able to see him somewhere. But I think it's strange because Loke never goes outside, he usually locked up in his room playing Xbox so I'm worried something bad might have happened to him! Wait, he might be sick!? Oh god no, he might be dying and doesn't want to tell us!? What the hell Loke!? You have to tell your friends! We're here for you don't leave us!" I said really fast freaking out.

**Slap! **"Why did you just slap me!?" I shouted holding my freshly sore cheek. "Because you're over reacting and I was telling you to calm down but you wouldn't listen so I decided to slap you and it seemed to have worked. So Gray now that your calm why don't you check the park? I saw him walking over the a while ago." Erza said smiling.

"Why didn't you tell me that before!?" I said. "Because I only just remembered. So go and see if the idiot is there and don't freak out thinking he is going to die, because you know he would have told us you ding dong." Erza said before walking off.

"Okay, bye Erza!" I shouted walking over to the park. I smiled to myself when I saw the shops. "I guess I can buy some food?" I said walking over to the shop and finding some stuff to buy. I didn't have a lot of money so I couldn't get a whole bunch of food.

I settled on some chips and a drink of creaming soda and left after I paid for them. I started drinking my drink as I walked towards the park. "I swear if Loke isn't at the god damn park then I am going to kill him." I said to myself as I threw my now empty bottle in the closest bin and started eating my chips.

As I finished eating I turned the corner and saw Lucy walking away from the park. "Hey Lucy!" I shouted running over to her. "Oh Gray, what's wrong?" She asked looking over. "Were you just at the park?" I asked and she shook her head. "No I was just walking around, but now I have to go home, why?" She asked tilting her head to the side.

"Because I'm looking for Loke, I went over to his house because I was bored but he wasn't there, so his mum said to walk around and I might see him somewhere. So I walked around and ran into Erza and talked to her and she said she saw Loke walking over to the park, so then I decided to walk towards the park, but I noticed I was hungry so I bought some chips and a drink, which I quickly finished. I kept walking and bumped into you and now you're the third person I've asked if you know where Loke is, because I'm really worried. Cause it's not like Loke to leave the house during holidays so I jumped to the conclusion that he was dying but Erza sla-"

**Slap! **"Why did you slap me!?" I shouted holding my sore right cheek. 'Least my left cheek isn't lonely anymore.' I thought looking down at the ground. "Because you were freaking out, why don't you go and see if Loke is at the park then? I need to go home now so bye!" Lucy said walking away.

"Bye Lucy!" I shouted running towards the park. I walked along the path that was surrounded by trees and flowers and birds chirping everywhere. For some reason it was so peaceful, I smiled to myself as I saw a butterfly hover over a flower.

For some reason I wanted to catch the butterfly but I ignored it, I wanted to talk with Loke and I was getting really bored looking around for him. As I walked through the opening of the park I saw someone I did not expect to see and I stopped dead in my tracks. 'What the hell do I do!?' I thought desperately.

**Natsu**

It's been a week since the incident that happened between Gray and I and I haven't been outside since the day Happy decided he would chase the butterfly around nearly getting me to talk to Gray. I sighed as I typed in a cheat for the game I was playing on my computer. "Are you still playing that game?" Happy asked jumping up onto my lap and I nodded my head. "I have nothing better to do." I said as I heard the front door open and then slam.

"What are you doing home so early?" Mum asked and I froze, obviously dad was home and judging by the door slamming he wasn't very happy. "Where the hell is Natsu!?" He shouted and I gulped. "What have I done now?" I said quickly turning off my computer as I heard dad walking upstairs.

_**Hmmmmmm who is the person Gray can see and what's Natsu's dad going to do to wittle Natsu!? D: Find out next chapter n_n**_


	20. Chapter 19

_**Now to find out what Natsu's dad is going to do and who the hell Gray has seen :3**_

_**Enjoy the chapter!**_

_**-CrayCrayTam**_

_**Replies to reviews:**_

**theabridgedkuriboh**:___AHHHHHHH what the hell Natsu's dad he didn't do anything so what the hell...and why is Gray getting slapped all the the damn time...girls can be violent... __**-I know! D: He is just an ass! :(((((( and I dunno XD I think it's because he's that sexy they tried to hit the sexyness out of him but it didn't work? XD**_

**darkhuntressxir**:___who did gray see... what is wrong with natsu's dad! __**-Hmmmmm you will find out in this chapter :3 and I dunno EVERYTHING!? -.- XD**_

Chapter Nineteen:

**Natsu**

"What the hell is this!?" Dad shouted holding up a piece of paper, I looked carefully and felt my stomach drop. It was my _real _report card. I stared at it in shock, 'How the hell did he get that?' I thought, "H-how?" Was all I could say. "I asked that school to send me a copy of your report card and I get this! You're meant to be doing the lessons we chose for you! You need those lessons for you to run the business!" Dad shouted.

"I'm sorry what? I don't want to run your stupid business, I have my own goal. So find someone else." I said turning around and walking back to my computer. But dad stopped me. "What the hell did you just say? You said you wanted to run the business when you came back here." He said. "Sorry, but you forced me to come back saying that Happy was sick! That's why I came back here, not to run your stupid company." I said trying to walk away.

"That's not what we said that wasn't the deal we made." Dad said harshly. "Oh yes it was, somehow you got my number that I changed and said Happy was sick and asked if I could come home to look after him. Now leave me alone!" I shouted shoving dad out of my room and locking my door.

"You are changing your god damn lessons when school starts again." Dad shouted. "No I'm not, this is what I want to do, I am deciding to do the lessons that I need to do for my future, not what you want! So listen to me right here and now I am **not **and **_never _**running your stupid ass company!" I shouted right back.

"Natsu calm down!" Happy shouted holding onto my leg. "You will run the god damn company and change from being in those pointless lessons!" Dad shouted. "They're not pointless! The company is pointless! Find someone else who will ruin you pathetic company because it's not going to be me! You ungrateful moron!" I shouted kicking the door.

Dad opened the door, obviously I accidentally unlocked it when I kicked the door. "What did you just call me?" He asked glaring at me. "You heard me loud and clear. You ungrateful moron!" I shouted and I saw my dad's hands roll up into fits. 'I should just walk away now shouldn't I?' I thought.

"Who's the ungrateful moron? You were barely making everything work out when you left! How selfish was that!? You left everyone and you come back expecting everything to go back to normal!? Well listen here, stop being a brat and do as you're told!" He shouted. "Sorry I'm eighteen so I don't have to listen to you!" I shouted right back.

"Oh yes that's right you're no longer a child, you're classed as an adult now aren't you?" Dad said smiling a strange smile. I took a step back, I admit I was scared right now and I did not like where this was going. I felt dad grab my collar of my shirt and I felt myself start to shake. 'This is bad!' I thought closing my eyes as I felt dad punch my right cheek and drop me to the ground.

"Natsu!" Happy shouted running over to me. I kept my eyes closed, "Now you will listen to me and change from having those god damn lessons and this won't happen again." Dad said leaving. I opened my eyes and stood up glaring at the now closed door with tears forming in my eyes. "Don't worry next time I'll be the one kicking your ass to the ground." I said rubbing my cheek.

"Happy I'm going out for a bit, make sure dad doesn't do anything to my room or you." I said grabbing my white scarf and putting it around my neck before running outside of the house. I didn't want to be anywhere near that psychopath, I didn't realise that I had tears falling down my face.

'He hit me! The bastard! I swear when I get back home I am going to kick his sorry ass!' I thought as I arrived at the park, I ran and sat on the swing, letting the tears fall down my face. 'It's not fair! I don't understand why he does this to me! Why he wants me to do what he wants! But I will **_never _**do what he wants. Never!' I thought angrily.

I sighed as I looked up at the sky as ran started pouring down, "I'm not going home not right now." I said looking down as my tears fell. I wiped my eyes, "Stop crying damn it!" I mumbled trying to stop but I couldn't. I groaned, why did this have to happen to me? I had my lessons planned out for a reason and I didn't want anyone to interrupt me for it.

But dad had to go and ask for another copy of my report! "Why did he even do that? I gave him the one, he didn't need another one!" I said putting my face in my hands and sighing. "Thank god he didn't find out about me. I would have been killed then." I mumbled.

**Gray**

I did not expect this! Not one bit, sitting on the swing right there! Instead of finding Loke, I find Natsu! 'What do I do!? Do I walk away or do I stay and talk to him?' I thought. I felt my stomach tighten and my voice go all dry.

I noticed he was crying, 'Why is he crying?' I thought, he had his head in his hand and was talking to himself. I felt really bad. 'Who would hurt him this much to make him cry? It's not fair.' I thought, and then I decided what to do. I took a deep breath and started walking as rain started pouring down. I took another deep breath as I got closer. "N-Natsu?" I said walking over as he looked up at me. I noticed there was a red mark forming on his right cheek.

_**Hmmmmm what is Gray Gray going to do? :3 Find out next chapter n_n**_


	21. Chapter 20

**_Okay now to find out what Gray will say to Natsu c: Enjoy the chapter_**!

_**-CrayCrayTam**_

_**Replies to reviews:**_

**theabridgedkuriboh**:___Oh the confrontation...i bet Gray's gonna be pissed about one happened. He's gonna kick Natsu's dad's sorry ass. If i was there i would join him in that fight. That dick __**-All in good time 3:)**_

**MentallyDatingGrayFullbuster **:___WHY THE CLIFFY?!_

_C'MON GRAY! BE SWEET AND KISS IT BETTER! KISSSS!_

_I can't wait for the next chapter! I wanna see what'll happen, and what Natsu's thoughts are about this, TEHEE :3_

_Still loving it, still feeling it XD... okay, wait... did that sound as wrong as I think it did? O.O_

_OH WELL XD UPDATE! CAN'T WAIT!_  
_Review Fangirl Out_  
_PEACE! XD __**-CAUSE I CAN XD And they might kiss I dunno 3:) Hehe you will see n_n and not until you said that XD **_

**darkhuntressxir**:___poor natsu... his life been planned out for him.. that's so unfair... __**-I know :(**_

**LilMissGeek**:___Oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap...I have no where to hide! Maybe if I make a strawberry cake I might get her help c: __**-Noooo don't do that!**_

**LilMissGeek**:___Do I have permission to murder Natsu's dad? __**-Already put his name in the death note 3:)**_

Chapter twenty

**Gray**

"Wh-what happened? Are you okay?" I asked Natsu as I walked over. "Yeah, fine." Natsu said looking down at the ground, hiding his head in his white scarf he was wearing. The scarf looked so familiar then I remembered he got it when he was around five or six from his grandfather. He use to always wear it even though it was too big for him. Shortly after Natsu got the scarf, his grandfather died and Natsu stopped wearing it. This was the first time in a while that I've seen him wear it.

"You're not." I said, "Well you don't need to worry about me, I'm fine." Natsu said hiding even further into his scarf. "But I am worried." I said, wait did I really say that out loud!? I looked away a little and I thought I saw a small blush appear on Natsu's face.

"Y-you don't have to be." He mumbled and I sighed, "Look, you're crying, you have a red mark that's turning into a bruise on your cheek and your mumbling stuff. What's happened I'm not stupid I can tell something is wrong." I said looking to the side not wanting to see his reaction to what I'm saying. "Why are you even worrying about this? Seriously please just leave I want to be alone." Natsu said, I looked over at him and saw he was looking at the ground with tears falling down his face.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong." I said stubbornly. Natsu looked up and glared at me. "I'm serious Gray, please leave. You don't need to worry and it's none of you god damn business what happened so just leave it and get lost!" Natsu nearly shouted. "I told you, I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong. I'm trying to be friends with you again and you're here right now pushing me away and it's frustrating me so tell me what the hell has happened Natsu!" I shouted right back and Natsu looked back at the ground again and I could tell he really wanted to stop crying.

I felt my heart sink, I didn't like seeing him so upset and it hurt. "Natsu?" I said looking down at the ground. "What?" He asked. "I'm sorry I shouldn't be so nosey. I'll leave now." I said turning around, but felt Natsu grab my jacket. "Wait, p-please don't l-leave me." He barely managed to say. I turned around and sighed. "What happened Natsu?" I asked when I saw he had more tears falling down his face.

"M-my d-d-d-da-da-" He stuttered, before shaking his head. "What?" I asked shocked, 'Did his dad do this to him!?' I thought to myself. "My dad, h-he f-found out a-about m-m-my re-al cl-classes." He whispered still holding onto my jacket. "What? Did he punch you then?" I asked and Natsu nodded, I could tell he was scared, I'd never seen him like this before.

"I really should get back home." Natsu mumbled, letting go of my jacket and turning around. I didn't want to leave him alone, he shouldn't be allowed to. "Wait!" I said turning him back around by his scarf and pulling him closer to me. I could feel my heart beating faster than usual, palms going all sweaty and my stomach in so many knots. "G-Gray what are you doing?" Natsu asked looking right at me.

I felt my face go redder as I looked into his eyes, rain was pouring down a lot faster now, Natsu's usual spiked hair was flat and wet. I placed my forehead on his and noticed his face was starting to go red to. I smiled as he did and he went redder. "S-seriously what are you do-" He started saying before I leaned in and kissed him, for some reason his lips tasted like fresh strawberries that some people were lucky to get.

I felt Natsu kiss back and I smiled, so he did like me? Judging by how he kissed back, he has liked more for a while. I broke this kiss and placed my forehead on Natsu's again. "Wh-what?" Natsu said utterly confused. "I guess a week or so ago I realised that I, well like you and I think I have for a while now but I've only just realised now." I said smiling looking into his eyes.

"Y-you what?" Natsu asked and I laughed. "I like you more than you think, idiot." I said still smiling and Natsu went bright red and moved away. "But d-don't you hate me!?" He said looking away completely confused. I face palmed he really was clueless when it came to this. "No!" I said trying to figure out an easy way to explain all this to him, because he was that stupid he couldn't put together what just happened. I sighed and looked over at him.

"Figure it out dummy." I said sitting down on the wet ground and Natsu sat down next to me. "So wait, how long have you liked me for?" Natsu asked and I sighed, 'He really is an idiot!' I thought. "I told you, a while now shut up about it." I said looking away and Natsu laughed. "Well then, what now?" He asked looking over at me and I thought for a moment. "Well I-I don't actually know." I said looking at the ground now as the rain started going faster.

"Maybe we go and find shelter first?" Natsu said standing up. I stood up and walked over to the playground and sat down in the dry part underneath, Natsu followed and sat down to. I just watched the rain drops fall, it wasn't awkward I felt happy, I turned to Natsu and took a deep breath. "Hey, Natsu?" I said looking down at the ground. "Yeah?" He asked looking down hiding the fact he was blushing.

"Do you wanna um, well ummmm try and see what it's like to ummm." I said trying to find the words I wanted to and Natsu looked up smiling. "Sure, I will go out with you!" He said happily. I froze for a second. "Wait what? You do!?" I asked extremely shocked. "Well yeah, I do." He said still smiling. I smiled right back. "Awesome!" I said happily.

**Natsu**

I could feel my heart beating so fast when I said that I would go out with Gray, it was such a strange feeling, this day went from extremely bad, to really, really good. The rain was still pouring down and both of us were really soaked and we really didn't care right now, but then there was one thing that could have ruined the moment and it had to come right then and there. Thunder.

I saw Gray freeze up as it started rumbling. I froze to, 'What do I do? I need to calm him down so he doesn't faint!' I thought looking around for something that could calm him down. There was more thunder and Gray grabbed onto me, I hugged him back to try and clam him down. "Gray, calm down. It's fine, it's not going to hurt you! You're fine." I was saying.

I felt Gray let go and look right at me and smiled weakly trying to ignore that rumbling thunder. "It was you in my dream." He said happily.

_**Okay, I hope I done the best I could with the kiss scene, I'm a little awkward turtle at writing those XD I thought I would add some sort of cuteness in this chapter :3 Wonder what will happen now? :D**_


	22. Chapter 21

_**Yay new chapter n_n Hope you all like it!**_

_**-CrayCrayTam**_

_**Replies to reviews:**_

**theabridgedkuriboh**:___I fucking knew it about the dream thing and he got to kiss Natsu. My night just got better. __**-Hehehehe c: YAY! Your night got better because of my chapter!? :'D**_

**darkhuntressxir**:___they tell each other... so cute... __**-I know :3 *Hugs Gray and Natsu* You two cuties! n_n**_

**MentallyDatingGrayFullbuster **:___OH GOD, I THINK I JUST DIED FROM THE AWESOMENESS..._

_WHY THE CLIFFY?! AGAIN?!_

_I hate you..._

_Bu then again, I love you for making this story... XD Ahhh well, I love it! The kiss made me go "Awwwww", and then when Natsu said he'll go out with Gray, I was like "AWWWWW!"_

_LOL XD Awkward turtle XD_

_AND YAY! Gray realized it was Natsu! I CAN'T WAIT! UPDATE!_  
_Review Fangirl Out_  
_PEACE XD __**-NOOOO DON'T DIE! I NEED MY REVIEW FAN GIRL! XDDDD Hehehehe the awwwww's :'3333333 and yes, I'm an awkward turtle, shut up about it :c *Hides behind Gray* :D**_

**LilMissGeek**:___*bakes a strawberry cake* C:_

_hehe :3 __**-I will spoil fairy tail for you if you give her that damn cake XD**_

**dreamscometrue410**:___Cute. __**-I know c':**_

Chapter Twenty One

**Natsu**

"I what?" I asked tilting my head to the side and Gray smiled. "I know this may be hard to believe but a couple days ago I had this strange dream. I was walking all alone in nothing but darkness and then out of nowhere thunder started rumbling and for some reason I wouldn't black out and then lightning started flashing repeatedly in front of me and I was freaking out badly until someone came and hugged me from behind calming me down and I believe it was you." He said happily, trying to ignore the thunder.

"Wow, that's weird," I said looking down. "I know right." He said as a huge load of thunder went off and he pretty well jumped in my arms. "But want to know what's weirder?" I said hugging him, "What?" He asked moving away after the thunder stopped for a bit. "I had a dream just like that only I was walking around and I ran into Jamie and she threatened me and then I found you and hugged you trying to calm you down." I said smiling. "What did Jamie say?" Gray asked raising an eyebrow. "Just said that I needed to talk to you and if I didn't she would kick my butt." I said rubbing the back of my head smiling.

After the thunder went away, we decided go back home. I was in a daze after Gray decided he would kiss me again, which surprised me because there was thunder going on at the time. "Hey Natsu, you okay?" Gray asked me and I nodded my head. "Fine," I said as my voice went all squeaky. Gray started laughing and I looked down at the ground. "Shut up." I mumbled hiding in my scarf.

"Fine whatever then." He said as we arrived out the front of Gray's house. He turned to me and smiled, "do you wanna come inside for a bit?" He asked me and I shook my head, "Sorry but I really should be getting back home." I said frowning. Gray sighed "Fine then how about you come over tomorrow?" He said happily and I nodded my head! "Sure!" I said smiling, when I notice Gray looked sad and placed his hand on my bruised cheek and placed his forehead on mine.

I felt like my heart was going to beat right out of my chest and my face go a bit red. "Be careful, okay?" He said leaning down and kissing me again. I kissed back, loving that his lips tasted like chocolate ice-cream, my favourite ice-cream flavour. Eventually Gray broke the kiss and I smiled, "I will!" I said going to walk off but was pulled back by Gray by my scarf.

I felt him wrap his arms around me. "Bye!" He said happily before letting go and walking inside his house. I sighed and started walking back home, I put my hands in my pockets and turned the corner to my street. "Now I have to go from having an awesome feeling, to hiding in my room forever." I mumbled as I got to my house and walked inside.

"Natsu! Where the hell have you been!?" Mum shouted storming over to me. "Out." I muttered and walked towards my room. "That isn't a nice way to talk to your mother, now where have you been?" Dad asked from the top of the stairs, I walked right past him and into my room. "Wouldn't you like to know!" I said smiling before shutting and locking my door.

Happy climbed out from under my bed, "About time you got back." Happy said. "Have you been there this whole time!?" I asked sitting down in front of him and Happy nodded, "Yeah, I locked the door after you left and then I hid under the bed and I heard the door open and your mum shouting so I unlocked it for you." Happy said smiling and I smiled right back, "Thanks Happy." I said hugging him.

"You seem happy considering what happened." He said and I smiled sitting down in front of him. "Guess what!" I said happily. "You and Gray admitted you liked each other and now you both are going out?" Happy said full of hope. I froze, "H-how did you guess that straight away?" I asked really shocked and Happy's mouth dropped.

"I was just joking!" Happy said, "Yeah, well your joke was right." I said smiling and poking my tongue out at him. "Well I'm happy for you Natsu!" He said jumping up and hugging me and I hugged him right back. "But Dad and Mum cannot know." I said putting him down and Happy nodded. "Aye! They won't ever find out!" He said happily.

I smiled, but I wonder what we will do now? "Hey Happy, wanna come with me to see Gray tomorrow?" I asked smiling, and Happy nodded, "Sure!" He said and I smiled, "Wonder what he will think when he sees you?" I asked laughing at what I imagined Gray's face would be. "He would probably be very shocked." Happy said laughing with me.

"Natsu, come down for some food." Mum said from the other side of the door. "Yeah okay!" I said getting up. "Coming Happy?" I asked smiling and Happy nodded, "Aye!" He said jumping up onto my shoulder, we walked downstairs and sat down at the table as mum was putting the food down. "Oh yeah, I'm going over to one of my friends' houses tomorrow." I said as I started eating. "Okay, just be back before six the next day." Mum said and I noticed dad hadn't said a word to me other than when I got home. 'He's ignoring me!? Good!' I thought smiling as I ate.

"So we're leaving to go to Gray's now?" Happy asked as I was packing what I needed. I nodded my head, "Yes we are!" I said smiling as I put my scarf on and Happy jumped onto my shoulder. "We can't take the long way so hide in my scarf!" I said as I grabbed my bag. "Aye!" Happy said hiding in my scarf, I couldn't help but laugh as he tickled me when he did. I made sure I had everything and left the house after saying goodbye to mum.

**Gray**

I was walking around the house waiting for Natsu, growing impatient. I really didn't want him to go back to his house last night but he had to or he would've gotten into more trouble, I sighed and sat down, "Gray, don't worry he will be here soon so calm down." Mum said smiling. Yes, mum saw me with Natsu when I got home and hug attacked me questioning me, wanting all the details and everything last night. I swear my mum can be really scary sometimes.

I heard knocking at the door got up and ran to the door, I opened it and saw Natsu standing there smiling at me. I smiled and hugged him tight, I let go and noticed that the red mark on his cheek had turned into a bruise, I sighed looking down at the ground. "Oh yeah, I wanna show you something!" Natsu said walking in and pulling something out from his scarf. "I'm showing you because I trust you, this is Happy!" He said revealing a little blue cat smiling up at me. "Hi!" The cat said and I froze, 'It can talk!?' I thought taking a step back.

**_So Gray is about to meet Happy XD Wonder what will happen? :D_**


	23. Chapter 22

_**Yay, now to find out what Gray's reaction to meeting Happy will be n_n Enjoy the chapter! :3**_

_**-CrayCrayTam**_

_**Replies to reviews:**_

**theabridgedkuriboh**:___Yep first he gets a boyfriend and now he's met a talking cat...he should be happy as hell because that is some awesome stuff. __**-Yes he should XDDDD**_

**Animelover**:___Where did Loke go?_

_Oh and one little question, who's the seme here? Because uke!gray is my absolute favourite! __**-Can't say yet :P and I dunno about that just yet XDDD But knowing me it will most likely be Gray because I prefer Natsu as Uke n_n **_

**MentallyDatingGrayFullbuster **:___I was smiling like an idiot in most of this chapter..._

_Gray being sweet, Natsu being adorable, Natsu and Gray kissing... and me smiling like some rapist in the background..._

_LOL XD Okay wait, that came out wrong! Buuuuuut that's how CUTE it was:3 IT MADE ME FREAKIN' SMILE LIKE THAT:3_

_KYA I'M SO HAPPY FOR THEM I can't wait to see Gray's proper reaction to Happy! And AWWWWWWWHHHH, Natsu trusts him...:3 AWWWWWH!_

_PLEASE UPDATE!_  
_Review Fangirl Out_  
_PEACE XD __**-Hahahahahahaha why do I laugh at almost all your comments? ._. XD But yey! My chapters are cute n_n *Hugs Happy* and I know :DDDDDDDDD Natsu is so cute to trust Gray enough to show him his magical talking cat :3**_

**LilMissGeek**:_D: You wouldn't!_

_Anyway, I love Gray's mum! :3 __**-Oh I would 3:) I have read all the chapters of the Manga so far so who knows what I may spill ;)**_

**darkhuntressxir**:___i hope gray will say "it's awesome" or something... __**-Same here :3**_

Chapter twenty two

**Gray**

"Did your cat just talk?" I asked Natsu grabbing the strange blue cat out of his hand. "Aye!" Happy said smiling. I stared at the cat in shock. "W-wait a minute, cats don't talk so how the hell are you?" I asked tilting my head to the side. Natsu just started laughing while I put Happy on the ground and poked his head, "While he's laughing, you can answer my question, how are you talking?" I asked sitting down in front of him. "I don't know, I just talk? I have no logical explanation!" He said smiling and I smiled back he was really cute I had to admit.

"So Natsu, why did you bring this cat here?" I asked looking over at the idiot who was laughing on the ground. "Why are you laughing any way." I said as I walked over to Natsu sitting down next to him. "Your face was priceless when Happy started talking!" He said between his laughing.

"Oh yeah?" I said poking him, making him laugh even more. "Don't poke me, I'm ticklish!" Natsu said as he sat up and I smiled evilly as Happy walked over. "Oh really?" I asked and Natsu glared. "Don't even think abou-" Natsu started saying before I leaned forward and started tickling him. "You s-suck!" Natsu said between his laughter.

"Do not!" I said still tickling him as mum walked into the room. "Is Natsu ticklish!?" Mum asked, "No I am no-" Natsu started saying before bursting out laughing as mum ran over and tickled him with me. "You all suck!" He said trying to get away, as we stopped. "So I heard you brought your cat over?" Mum said standing up as Happy jumped onto my shoulder.

"Aye!" Happy said and mum's mouth dropped. "And it can talk, okay I'm just gonna pretend I didn't see that and go cook dinner." Mum said turning around and walking into the kitchen. I laughed and stood up and bringing Natsu up with me and walking to my room with him following.

I pulled Happy off my shoulder and turned to him. "So why did you bring your cat here with you?" I asked sitting down on my bed and Happy sat in my lap. "Well because, I trust you enough to show you my **_talking _**cat and I didn't want to leave him alone with my dad." He said looking down at the ground. I sighed and looked over at him.

Natsu was hiding his face in his scarf and looked like he was about to cry. I took Happy out of my lap and onto my bed carefully as he had fallen asleep and I hugged Natsu. 'What can I do to cheer him up?' I thought to myself as Natsu hugged me back. I felt him place his head on my shoulder. I started laughing as he did. "Why are you laughing?" Natsu asked looking up.

"Nothing…." I said, moving away so Natsu wouldn't figure out I was ticklish to. I saw a small smile appear on his face. "Really because I think there is a reason." He said smiling moving over towards me. I tried to move but Natsu quickly put his arms around me and nuzzled his hair into my neck again making me laugh. Natsu stopped that and smiled evilly as he started tickling me. I laughed even more than before, Natsu stopped when my mobile started ringing. I sighed getting up and seeing it was Loke.

I glared at it, I have some questions for that idiot. "What's up?" I said as I answered, I turned and saw Natsu had woken Happy up and was playing with him. I smiled to myself as Loke started talking. "Dude you will never believe what's happened!" He said happily. "Okay, before I guess, answer this. Where the hell were you yesterday you idiot!" I said and heard Loke laughing.

"Oh yeah, Lucy told me you were looking everywhere for me!" He said still laughing. "Yeah, I was! Where the hell were you!?" I asked getting extremely annoyed. "That's what you need to gueeeeeeeeeeess!" Loke said ignoring my anger. "I don't want to guess Loke, so answer my god damn question." I said, lying down on my bed. I felt Natsu lay back and saw he had his head on my chest and was still playing with Happy. I smiled again, he looked really adorable doing that.

"I was waiting at Lucy's place! You figure out what happened then!" Loke said before hanging up. "What did Loke want?" Natsu asked looking over at me while holding Happy up in the air. "Just to say that he is going out with Lucy." I said shrugging. "Wow about time they did, I swear I wasn't going to put up with Lucy going on about him in English any longer!" Natsu said laughing.

"Hey you two ding bats, wanna come eat?" Mum asked from the other side of the door. "Food!? Hell yeah!" Natsu and Happy shouted jumping up and running to the kitchen. I laughed and followed a long slowly. 'I wonder what will happen when school starts up again.' I thought to myself as I sat down next to Natsu.

I noticed Happy had sat on the table next to Natsu and started eating the pasta mum had made. I started eating savouring every last taste the touched my mouth. We soon finished eating and mum wanted to play with Happy, so Natsu and I were back in my room sitting back to back just casually talking about whatever came to mind.

"Gray?" Natsu said turning away and lying down on the bed, "Yeah?" I said turning and facing him. "What should I do?" He asked looking over at me. "I don't understand what you mean by that?" I said trying to figure out what he was talking about. "I mean with my classes, Dad found out that I'm not doing the classes he wants me to do, because I have no choice to run the company, but I have my dreams I wanna for fill. So what should I do?" He asked looking over at me hiding in his scarf. I thought for a moment. 'He's being forced to do something he doesn't want to do!?' I thought looking down at the ground, what Natsu is going through is reminding me of what I go through with dad showing up trying to get me to live with him from time to time.

**Natsu**

I noticed Gray was looking down at the ground. 'Is he thinking?' I thought to myself. "Well what do you want to do Natsu?" He asked looking over at me smiling. I sighed and sat up. "I wanna be an artist." I mumbled looking at the ground. "Well then do what you wanna do Natsu, don't let your dad control your life okay?" He said lifting my chin up and kissing me.

I felt the butterflies go crazy in my stomach again, 'Every time he does that, I get butterflies. That's good right?' I thought to myself smiling into the kiss. Gray pulled away smiling. "So what do you wanna be when you leave school then?" I asked smiling. "Well I wanna be a….." Gray started saying before looking down at the ground.

_**Ohhhhh what does Gray wanna be? n_n and I decided to have Loke and Lucy date because I ship them so much! XDDD *Awkwad turtle walks over and hides behind Gray* And because I feel like it :P**_


	24. Chapter 23

_**Okay, sorry for waiting a day to update but I kinda needed a break, cause I had to catch up on all my school work since I've been off for a week and then as I started writing I was nearly scared to death by a spider in my room T_T But I wrote this chapter at school so enjoy :3**_

_**-CrayCrayTam**_

_**Replies to reviews:**_

**darkhuntressxir**:___what graywanna be?_

_now i' going to tickle natsu and gray, wanna join me author? __**-Hmmm can't say :P an dyes, yes I do 3:)**_

**LilMissGeek**: _...but I already baked the cake so if I get rid of it she'll kill me! Can I give it to her but NOT ask her to be on my team? xD_

_Hehe for whatever reason, my brain said the word 'mathematician' xDD dunno why xD __**-Well fine but if you ask her to be on your team I will spoil something big and cute :P and haha what? XD**_

**theabridgedkuriboh**:___What does he want to be...i must know right now...tell me __**-Hehe Maybe I will say :P**_

**MentallyDatingGrayFullbuster **:_ KAWAII!_

_DAMN IT! WHY THE FUDGE AM I STILL WEARING THAT RAPIST SMILE?! _

_AUTHOR-PERSON-LADY-I-ADMIRE, Y U NO SAY GRAY'S DREAM?! *Looks at you suspiciously* You just like torturing me, don't you?_

_(I'm sorry, I'm just going to assume you're a girl XD Unless you tell me otherwise... O.O)_

_I can't wait to find out what happens IT'S STILL SO CUTE Gray's mum is funneh :3 Don't you just love how much I use this symbol "" at the end of my sentences?_

_LOL XD UPDATE! STILL LOVING IT! XD_

_Review Fangirl Out_  
_PEACE XD __**-Hehe maybe because my chapter is so cute? :'D *Hugs Gray* Yeah I do like torturing people with cliff hangers XDDDD and yes I am a girl n_n Hehehehehehe :333333333**_

**messygirl89**:___I LOVE THIS STORY! I usually dont read the ones that aren't finished, but this was so flibbin good! Please update soon __**-Hehe thank you and Yay I feel so loved right now :'3**_

Chapter twenty three

**Natsu**

"You wanna be a what?" I asked Gray getting really excited. He looked up and smiled. "I don't know!" He said laughing. I face palmed. "Are you serious?" I asked sounding more shocked then I should have. "Well yeah, I've thought about it a lot and still haven't decided. But I guess something to do with science, I have some weird obsession with it." He said looking up at the roof smiling.

"Never thought of you as some nerd." I said Gray just laughed. "And I never thought of you as some drawer, speaking of which, you do realise I wanna see your work now?" He said looking over at me. "Damn it, but it's not very good." I said looking to the side and I felt Gray flick my ear.

"Ow!?" I shouted as he smiled. "Don't say that! I wanna see your work, so I'm going to see it okay?" He said smiling and I smiled right back. "Fine, but don't act like they are good when they obviously aren't, go it?" I said and Gray nodded. "Fine, I won't act." He said looking away. "Natsu!" Happy shouted jumping onto the bed and landing on my lap. "What?" I asked giving him the strange look he was giving me. "I just wanted to say hi!" He said happily before jumping onto my head.

"Okay, I'm still trying to figure out how the hell you can talk like people and walk on two legs." Gray said grabbing Happy off my head and holding him up in the air. I felt my phone vibrating and pulled it out of my pocket to see Erza was ringing me. "What does Erza want?" I said to myself as I answered the phone, putting it a fair distance away from my ear in case she decided to shout at me.

"Natsu your parents are looking for you where the hell are you?" She asked sounding worried. I face palmed. "I told them I was at a friend's house and that is where I am okay?" I said sighing and I heard Erza laugh a little, "Sorry couldn't resist, I know where you are and about you and Gray." She said sounding really proud of herself.

"How the hell do you know!?" I asked really shocked, "Well Gray talked to me when he was looking for Loke and he was freaking out, so instead of leaving him I followed him. I saw him talking to Lucy and then talking to you and I saw everything, including that cute little kiss!" Erza said, she sounded as if she was almost fan girling and she was going on about random stuff and I turned to Gray.

"Erza knows," I said moving the phone away, "How?" Gray asked still holding Happy up in the air. "She followed you after she spoke to you yesterday." I said poking my tongue out at him. "Natsu put me on speaker phone for a second." Erza said and I nodded my head before putting the phone onto speaker. "Okay, say what you wanna say." I said and Erza took a deep breath.

"Okay, so the both of you are my best friends right?" She said, "Yeah," Both Gray and I said at the same time. "Well listen here, I don't care if that's it, so if one of you hurts the other one, for example Natsu hurts Gray. Then Natsu won't live to see another day!" Erza said sweetly. Gray and I looked at each other, "You don't have to threaten us like that!" We said as Erza laughed, "Okay cya guys have fun!" She said before hanging up.

"Yeah, don't worry about her. Cause I won't hurt you ever." Gray said as he placed Happy back on my head. "Erza can be really scary." Happy said jumping down into my lap again. "Yeah she can be, but I guess that was her way of saying good luck." I said shrugging and patting Happy. Gray's mum skipped into the room smiling, "Can I play with Happy again?" She asked giving puppy dog eyes. "Yeah okay!" Happy said jumping out of my lap and running out of the room with Gray's mum.

"I'm guessing I should hide Happy from her next time?" I asked laughing and Gray nodded. "Probably!" He said hugging me. I hugged him back and smiled evilly before tickling him. Gray started laughing before trying to get away. "Stop it!" Gray said still trying to get away but I shook my head. "Never." I said smiling, still tickling him.

Gray somehow got away from me and started tickling me. "St-stop it, you ch-cheater." I said trying not to laugh, "I will stop if you give in and laugh you idiot." Gray said still tickling me trying to get me to laugh, I shook my head, because if I opened my mouth I would start laughing. "You suck!" Gray said stopping and I laughed a little. "But I'm not a cheater unlike you!" I said smiling.

"How am I the cheater here? I got away from you, so I got revenge by tickling you but you went and didn't laugh!" He said lying down, I laid back onto his chest and smiled. "Well what if I didn't want to laugh?" I asked and Gray poked my left cheek. "Don't care, I wanted you to laugh and you didn't." he said pouting, "Oh well, I didn't so deal with it." I said poking my tongue out and Gray smiled and grabbed my tongue.

"Lwet gwo oth mah tongue." I said and Gray shook his head. "Nope this is what you get for not laughing." He said, "Bwut!" I said. "No but's and also you keep poking your tongue out at me and it's annoying so there!" He said laughing. "Swo I cawn't hwathe a Bwu-" I started saying before Gray let go of my tongue and wiped his hand. "You drooled on me!" He said glaring. "You were the one who grabbed my tongue." I said laughing.

I could feel my eyes going heavy and closed them instantly falling asleep, with my head on Gray's chest.

**Gray**

I couldn't help but poke Natsu's cheek when he fell asleep, I laughed a little as he twitched a little for the eighth time. Mum walked into my room with Happy sleeping in her arms. "Awww both Happy and Natsu fell asleep." She whispered as she carefully placed Happy next to Natsu.

Mum left the room as Happy cuddled up to Natsu in his sleep. I smiled before poking Natsu's cheek again and laughed quietly as he twitched again. I sighed and started playing with the white scarf around Natsu's neck. I really didn't want him going back to his house with his dad there. I really didn't.

**Thats the end of the chapter n_n no cliff hanger this time n_n YAY! :'D**


	25. Chapter 24

_**Okay :3 newwwwwwwwwwwwww chapter n_n there might not be an update till Sunday though cause I might be having my friend over, so I thought I would just warn you all :3 Enjoy the chapter!**_

**_-CrayCrayTam_**

**_Replies to reviews:_**

**InuyashaxSesshomaru4ever**:****_Omyra's! I just found your story I loves it to bits! ... And I just stayed up all night reading it ... Well offs to beds now! Can't wait to read more! :) _

_-4ever- __**-Hehe thank you :3333 and awesome all night? XDDDD**_

**theabridgedkuriboh**:___AWWWWWWWWW So cute...and grabbing his tongue was kinda gross...but everything else was cute __**-Hehe :333333 I know but eh XDDD**_

**LilMissGeek**:_*places the cake on the counter and runs like hell outta there...after leaving a note telling Natsu NOT to eat it or Erza will kill him*_

_and I have no idea xDD that's just what my brain thought xDD __**-Yay! :DDDD And haha weirdo XD**_

**darkhuntressxir**:___they are so cute... erza way of saing good luck kinda sound like my friend, it always sound like a threat eventhough it mean good ... __**-Hehe really? XDD**_

**MentallyDatingGrayFullbuster **:___HOW CA-UUUUTE!_

_Fangirling Level: ME_

_LOL XD, If I didn't already, I just fell in love with this story :3 Ohhhh, so Natsu is artsy and Gray is sciency? Interesting..._

_HEY! THAT'S MY GRAY YOU'RE HUGGING T.T *Hugs Gray-plush toy* _

_I "Awhhhhh'ed" again XD Like 4 times XD I CAN'T WAIT FOR MORE! You always make the cutest chapters :3_

_UPDAAATE! __**-Hehehehehehehe :'3 and yes it is very interesting XD Hehehehehe 3:) I want a Gray plush toy D: and I do!? :'3**_

**messygirl89**: _AAAAAAAWWWWW! That's so sweet! :) I love this story! Happy freaks out Gray! :P KEEP POSTING OR I WILL SHOOT YOU WITH MY BANANA GUN! :D __**-Ahhhhh Banana gun!? D: *Hides behind Natsu* He can eat the banana's :P **_

Chapter twenty four

**Gray**

I let out a sigh as I walked onto the school grounds again, first day back from holidays and I was tired as hell. I walked over to our usual spot and saw only Natsu was there and he had his back turned, obviously he had just arrived at school too. I smiled and ran up hugging him from behind, I hadn't seen him for a couple days because his parents made him stay home, but we did talk on the phone until one maybe even three in the morning but still I missed him.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Natsu asked, sounding a little scared, I laughed a little and covered his eyes, "Guess!" I said in a completely different voice. Natsu laughed and moved away before turning around smiling, "Hi Gray!" He said hugging me. I hugged him back before I felt someone pull me away. "Please no lovey doveyness!" I sighed as Erza let go of me.

"Just because you're forever alone!" Natsu said as she sat down. "Yes, so not in front of me." She said turning her head away. "Deal with it, I had to deal with it last year." I said glaring at her, "That's true….fine, but no kissing, kissing is gross." She said. "You sound like a five year old." I said face palming. "And so what if I do!" Erza said and I hid behind Natsu, "Natsu, Erza's scaring me! Tell her off." I said,

Natsu moved away and hid behind me, "I'm not telling her off, why don't you tell her off?" Natsu said and Erza just laughed, "You two a scaredy cat's." She said smiling and I sighed. "We are not! You're just scary sometimes." I said as Loke and Lucy walked over holding hands. Lucy quickly let go and hug attacked Natsu. "About time you told him!" She said happily.

"Wait how do you know!?" Natsu asked trying to get away from her, but her grip was to strong. "Erza told us." She said still hugging Natsu, "Lucy, p-please let go of me? I-I can't breathe!" He said and Lucy let go of him. "Sorry Natsu! But I think it's the cutest thing ever." She said happily going to hug him again but Natsu moved away and hid behind me.

"Leave me alone!" Natsu said holding onto my shirt and Lucy pouted. "But I want to give you another hug!" She said and Erza sighed, "How about you hug Loke then?" She said laughing a little, Erza got up and started walking. "Well I'm leaving for now. Cya at recess!" She said leaving and we all stood there shock. "Where is she going!? We have maths first up!" Natsu said completely confused, as the bell rang.

"Who knows let's just go to home group." I said as Natsu turned around and hugged me, "Bye then." He said sadly as Lucy grabbed his scarf and started dragging him. "Stop dragging me!" He shouted as they both turned around the corner leaving Loke and I completely confused.

"Let's go Gray," Loke said grabbing my arm dragging me to home group. We walked in and the teacher looked a little annoyed. "And why are you two so late? Just because it's the start of the school term doesn't mean you can do whatever you want! Now sit down and don't be late again!" She said sounding rather annoyed. "Okay, whatever." Loke said shrugging and walking to our usual desk. But it was taken by a new kid with blue hair.

"Oh yes Gray, Loke since you were late you can show the new student around, his name is Jellal." The teacher said and we sighed before sitting down. "Hey, I'm Loke and this is Gray!" Loke said giving a friendly introduction. The kid smiled, "My name is Jellal." He said happily. "Jellal, that is a weird name," Loke said laughing and I face palmed as the bell went. "Wow we were that late!?" I said and turned to Jellal. "What class do you have first?" I asked and he smiled. "Maths." He said and I smiled. "Then you have it with Loke and me!" I said walking off with Loke and Jellal smiling.

We slowly walked towards maths and I was trying to walk faster but Loke was holding onto my shirt slowing me down. I just wanted to hurry up and see Natsu, in the end I ran to Maths and took my seat next to Natsu, "Well Gray, I've never seen you so eager to have a Maths lesson." The teacher said laughing a little. "Well I am I guess." I said awkwardly laughing before starting my work, I noticed Erza wasn't there and Natsu had moved his seat a little closer.

I smiled as he did and looked at him, "Why are you looking at me, you're distracting me." Natsu said trying not to look at me and focus on my work. "But I'm not looking at you," I said quickly looking at my work as Natsu looked over. "You were, so stop." He said focusing back on his work and I looked over at him again. He looked so cute concentrating on his work and I poked his cheek and he looked over at me.

"Gray, will you please stop distracting me?" He asked placing his face on his desk. I laughed a little and poked him again, "No," I said smiling as Natsu placed his hand over his cheek stopping me from poking him. "Fun ruiner!" I said pouting and placing my head on my desk and looking over at him, "How am I a fun ruiner?" He asked still covering his face as Loke and Jellal walked in and sat down. "Oh yeah, Natsu this is Jellal and Jellal this is Natsu." Loke said and Natsu looked up and smiled. "Hi!" He said before placing his head onto his desk again and I sat up and continued on with my work.

**Natsu**

I was too busy watching Gray to notice that the teacher started walking over to me asking if I needed help. Gray laughed and flicked my ear bringing me back to reality. "Sorry what?" I asked sitting up and looking over at the teacher, "I asked if you needed help." The teacher said and I shook my head. "No I'm fine." I said happily.

The bell went and we got up and Gray dragged me to the place at recess and we sat down with Lucy, Loke and Jellal as Erza walked around the corner and froze. "Je-Jellal?" She asked really shocked and Jellal looked just asked shocked. "Erza?" He asked tilting his head to the side. "Things have gotten very interesting." I said smiling. While everyone was looking very confused, but I wasn't I knew exactly why Erza and Jellal were shocked.

_**Hehe and the cliff hanger's are back! 3:)**_


	26. Chapter 25

_**Okay sorry for the long wait, but I got to see my friend who is basically my twin and I haven't seen her for 2-3 months D: But we spent the whole time watching Fairy Tail XDDDDD I was not fan girling about Gray, Natsu and Loke though *Shifty eyes* Doughnut what you're talking about... XD Now to see if I will reveal what happened with Jellal and Erza XDDD Enjoy the chapter n_n**_

_**-CrayCrayTam**_

_**Replies to reviews:**_

**theabridgedkuriboh**:___DAMN NATSU SEEMS TO KNOW ALMOST EVERYTHING WE DON'T WHAT THE HELL NOW I WANT TO KNOWM WHY THERE SO SHOCKED __**-Heheheheehehehee I might not say 3:)**_

**darkhuntressxir**:___so erza meet her love...haha.. yup, it take me awhile to understand the hidden meaning on what my friend said... __**-Haha weird XD**_

**dreamscometrue410**:___Why'd you change your pen name? i love it Fairy's an awesome opening theme. __**-I know! It's my favourite followed by 2 and 9 :3 and I changed it because I was getting bored of CrayCrayTamForAnime XDDDD but I still go by CrayCrayTam XDDD that's my signature for this XDD**_

**messygirl89**:_ NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT THE CLIFF HANGERS! NEVER! :) Also, I would never shoot bananas at Natsu, so you're safe... for now! Bwahahahaha! *sinister grin* __**-Hehehehehe 3:) and wahhhh you're like Erza T_T XD**_

**MentallyDatingGrayFullbuster **:___Mehehehe, my precious Gray plushy :3 If you push a button by his guild mark, he says "ICE MAKE!" Hehehe :3_

_And yes, VERY-ULTRA-SUPER cute chapters! _

_WHAT IS WITH YOU AND CLIFFY'S?! T.T I hate it... but I love it XD. Specifically because you update very often :3_

_LOL "Just because you're forever alone!" XD Laughed so hard XD But this is true... true story XD I can kind of guess what happens next, but I'll just wait for you to tell the story :3_

_CAN'T WAIT, UPDATE!_  
_Review Fangirl Out_  
_PEACE XD __**-Wahhhhhhh I want one now! gimme gimme gimme! D: And yey! :'3333333 and I love cliffy's though XDDDDDDDD heh**_

**valkyrie510**:___SO CUTE! This story is making my fangirling skills all the more refined..._

_That hug was amazing. I loved it and I love you (not in a creepy way I promise) _  
_Hey! Are you not adding Sting and Rogue? Just a question. __**-Hehehe yey for fangirling XDDDD And yey I'm loved n_n *Runs around Fairy Tail guild singing happily! XD* and I dunno yet XD I don't think for this one though :3 Maybe the one I'm going to write after this n_n**_

Chapter twenty five

**Natsu**

"What do you mean by interesting Natsu?" Gray asked poking me. "Well, I didn't say this before but I knew Jellal, because he went to the school I was at last year and during the holidays before I came back Erza came and met and well they had sort of a su-" **Hit!**

"Don't hit my head!" I shouted to Erza, rubbing the now sore part of my head. "You don't need to tell them something private." Erza said turning around and I laughed. "Well, maybe you two should sort out your little problem here." I said as Erza gave me a death stare and I hid behind Gray.

"What problem!? I'm so confused!" Loke shouted and I laughed again, "What is so funny Natsu?" Lucy asked sounding really annoyed. "I don't want to be hit again so I can't say!" I said poking my tongue out at her. "Jellal, what are you going here?" Erza asked ignoring everyone.

"Well you see I moved here but I didn't expect you to be here. But yeah, so what now?" He asked smiling and Erza glared at him. "Nothing." She said walking and sitting next to me, which was the furthest away from Jellal. I laughed again as Erza glared at me. "Oh don't look so grumpy!" I said patting her on the back.

"Well, I wonder why I am grumpy." She said still glaring at me and I pouted, "No need to be so mean!" I said turning my head to the side. "How am I being mean!?" Erza asked and I turned my head back to see she was still glaring at me. "You're glaring at me! That is why!" I said and Erza sighed and stopped glaring at me. "Thank you." I said smiling as the bell went.

**_-A couple days later-_**

It was now the weekend and the town festival was on and Gray asked me to go with him, but now there is the problem, it's across the other side of the town and the only way to get there is by car, aka Loke's. "Are…..We…Nearly…there…..?" I asked trying not to throw up.

"Almost Natsu." Gray said patting my back. "Just keep your head out of the window, I don't want your spew in my car!" Loke said, "I….Will…Not…Throw….Up….In…..Your…." **Hit! **"Shut up Natsu, you're making it worse!" Gray said as I slowly rubbed the back of my head. The car stopped and I sat right up. "Alright let's get something to eat!" I said jumping out the car dragging Gray with me. "You're confusing me, you were sick a minute ago! Now you're fine!?" He asked stopping me.

"That's Natsu for ya!" Happy said jumping out of my scarf. "When the hell did he get there!?" Gray shouted jumping back a bit. "I was here this whole time thank you very much." Happy said. "Well why didn't you jump out when we were in the car?" Gray asked picking Happy up.

"Because I didn't want to see Lucy's and Loke's reaction to a talking cat." I said smiling. "But it would have been a funny reaction." Gray said bowing his head as he handed Happy back over to me. "Thanks, but we should get going, don't want to be late for the games, now do we?" I said hiding Happy in my scarf and grabbing Gray's hand running towards the entrance.

We got in and ran to the first game we saw which was shooting ducks, for some reason Gray wanted to play it, I let him and just watched him have fun as he won a big prize, a giant teddy. Gray smiled grabbed it and grabbed my hand dragging me to the next game.

"What game do you wanna play? Since we can't go on any of the rides? We can play all the games!" Gray said happily sounding like he was the happiest kid in the world. I laughed and looked around. "How about that one?" I asked pointing to a game where you put plastic balls into a clowns moving mouth.

"Okay!" Gray shouted pulling me over to it. "You know Natsu can walk without you pulling him right?" Happy said to Gray as he poked his head out from my scarf. "I don't care thoughhhh!" Gray whined as we arrived at the game. I laughed and sat down ready to play,

I took a deep breath and started playing, I never won at these games and for once I really, really wanted to. "Congratulations you won a medium prize." The owner of the game said. "AH damn it!" I shouted as I got the prize and walked away with Gray holding his giant teddy.

"Hey, Natsu you know how all teddies need a name right?" He said as we sat down, after I threw a tantrum because I lost at the last four games we played. "Yeah, why are you going to name it?" I asked looking at Gray who nodded happily. "I'm going to name it Happy junior!" He said smiling and I just laughed. "You really are an idiot." I said smiling and Gray pouted a little. "I am not." He said smiling looking away. Then he jumped up and smiled.

"I have a surprise for you!" He said grabbing his teddy and me and walking out of the park and towards the river that ran through most of the town. We stopped and he sat down smiling. I smiled right back. "So what are we doing here?" I asked sitting down next to him.

He sighed and placed his head on my shoulder after I pulled the sleeping Happy out from my scarf and into my lap. "This is where I go when I wanna have some peace and quiet. Hey look, the sun is setting." He said sitting up and smiling. I smiled right back and I noticed the light of the setting sun was making Gray's eyes sparkle.

"Why are you staring at me?" Gray asked looking over at me, I reached out and grabbed his shirt collar pulling him towards me and kissing him. I felt Gray smile as he kissed me right back. I thought I saw someone moving in the tree's behind us out the corner of my eye, I broke the kiss and looked over. "Something wrong?" Gray asked me and I shook my head. "No, nothing, I thought I saw something but it must have been my imagination.

**Gray**

Natsu and I walked into my house as mum walked into the room. "Oh you two are home? Hi, wait Happy!?" She shouted running over and scooping the sleeping cat out of Natsu's arms and cuddling him waking him up. "Oh hi!" He said smiling and mum smiled right back. "Wanna come with me?" Mum asked and "Aye!" Happy said nodding as Natsu and I went to my bedroom.

I closed the door and grabbed Natsu's scarf, turning him around and towards me and kissing him. He was shocked at first, because he didn't expect it and then kissed right back. Just before I could do anything else Natsu's phone started ringing. "Damn it Erza." He mumbled pulling his phone out of his pocket and answering, forgetting to put the phone a little away from his ear.

"Damn it Natsu! Where are you, I need to talk to both you and Gray!" She said sounding rather pissed off. Natsu and I pulled the same face. "We're dead aren't we?" I asked and Natsu slowly nodded.

_**Oh no, what is Erza going to do!? XD Find out next chapter n_n**_


	27. Chapter 26

_**Sorry for yet another day wait D: But my dad kicked me off the laptop yesterday just for leaving a god damn light on ;-; I tried to do Ice Make Hammer but it didn't work :((((( Anyway here is the new chapter n_n Enjoy**_

_**-CrayCrayTam**_

**messygirl89**:_Crap. Another cliffy. Oh well, you update really fast so it's okay. Just don't make a habit of it! ;) This story makes me so happy! Jellal and Erza are one of my favorite pairings. I just want to know what Erza is going to do! __**-Hehe but I like cliffy's so much ;) XD and I know! I love them so much! Like when I read what Jellal was doing to Erza at the Tower of Heaven I just couldn't hate him no matter how much I tried XDDDDDD**_

**darkhuntressxir**:___oh no.. angry erza didn't mean good.. __**-No, no it doesn't D:**_

**theabridgedkuriboh**:___AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHH ERZA RUINED THE MOMENT...DAMN HER I WANTED TO SEE WHAT THEY WERE GOING TO DO...T-T...NOW I HAVE TO WAIT. THIS SUCKS! __**-I KNOW DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD :**_

**LilMissGeek**:___Hehehe Natsu's cheeks look very pokeable xDD __**-I know! :'3 but not as much as Loke's! *Runs over to Loke and starts poking his cheeks* n_n**_

**MentallyDatingGrayFullbuster **:_NOOOOO! -dramatic knee fall- My Gray plush toy... T.T_

_OHHHH! Looked like Natsu and Gray were going to do some naughty things before Erza interrupted... hehehe..._

_SO CUTE! :3_

_I wonder what's wrong with Erza O-o Maybe Jellal asked her out and she freaked XD LOL XD This chapter was cute! VERY!_

_UPDATE :3_

_Review Fangirl Out_  
_PEACE XD __**-Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! T_T *Emo corner***_

And that's what you think ;) XDDDDDD and maybeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ee *Shifty eyes* 

Chapter twenty six

**Gray**

Natsu and I slowly walked out of the house and saw Erza storming over. "Been nice knowing ya!" I said as Erza hit us across the heads. "You idiots didn't invite me to the festival!? Why?" Erza said and I rubbed my sore head. "Is that **_all _**you wanted to say to us!?" I asked and she nodded her head. "Invite me next time so I don't have to be such a loner stuck with Jellal!" She said and Natsu laughed.

"But isn't a great feeling to see the one you're in love with?" He asked teasingly and Erza froze, turned around and hit his head again. "You seriously did not just say that Natsu!" She said and Natsu hid behind me. "N-no E-Erza." He said holding onto my shoulders.

"Wait, I'm so confused right now." I said tilting my head to the side. "Never you mind!" Erza said before running off. "Wow, I thought for sure she was going to kill me." Natsu said, giving a sigh of relief. "Can you tell me what went on between Erza and Jellal?" I asked giving him my best puppy dog eyes. Natsu sighed, "When you decide to go back inside then yes." He said smiling.

"So why did you make that disappointed sigh when Erza called?" Natsu asked smiling cheekily at me, when we got back into the room. I felt my face go hot as I turned away. "I did no such thing." I said making sure he couldn't see that I was blushing.

"Oh really? Your face says different." He said lifting my head up and smiling at my red face. "My face is lying, I taught it to lie you kno-" But Natsu cut me off by leaning in and kissing me. I smiled into the kiss and kissed him back, I decided I would try and do what I was going to do before Erza called and I deepened the kiss.

I felt so many butterflies in my stomach as I did and Natsu was the one who smiled this time. What I didn't expect was Natsu pulling me even closer towards him, I broke the kiss trying to catch my breath as he did and we ended up falling to the ground and I was on top of Natsu.

"Oh sorry!" I shouted getting off him and standing up clearing my throat as Natsu sat up rubbing the back of his head. "It's okay, you didn't do anything," He said. "Now about that sigh?" He said smiling.

"I just wanted to deepen the kiss you perv." I said looking away as Natsu laughed. "I knew that! I wanted you to say it." He said grinning. "Now, can you explain what you and Erza were arguing about?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

"Oh well you cannot say anything to Erza about it or she will kill me!" He said looking me right in the eye and I nodded my head, "Okay I won't just tell me please?" I said smiling, "Okay so the two have known each other since they were little, before kindergarten I think, anyway. Jellal moved away to the town I stayed at after all the stuff that happened with Jamie what I didn't expect was Erza was on a holiday there during the break and the two met up and started talking and they both had this summer romance thing, but Erza left to come back here and yeah, that's it I suppose." Natsu said smiling.

"Let me guess, Erza punched you when she found out that you were in that town?" I asked and Natsu shook his head. "I was hiding from her the whole time, Jellal told me everything when school came back. A term later I got a call from dad saying Happy was "Sick" and he wanted me home to make sure he was okay and that's when Erza found out I was at that town and got my butt kicked then." He said laughing a little.

The door opened and mum walked in holding Happy, who was sleeping in her arms. "Gray, why is your face red and Natsu why are you on the floor?" She asked giving Happy to Natsu, who had gone bright red. "No reason, nothing you need to worry about." I said smiling trying to keep myself from saying how cute Natsu looked hiding in his scarf blushing.

Mum laughed and left the room and I walked over to Natsu and removed the scarf from around his neck and lifted his face up by his chin. I noticed he had gone even redder when I placed my forehead on his and our noses were touching. Natsu leaned forward to kiss me but I deliberately moved my head away from him, laughing at the squeaky sound he made when he realised I was playing with him.

"You suck!" He said as I was still laughing. "Do not!" I said after I managed to stop laughing. "Do so!" He said, "Do not!" "Gray, you suck! Deal with it or else!" "Or else what pinky!" "Did you just call me pinky!?" "Yes, in fact I did call you pinky." "Well then ummmmm" "Can't think of an insult for me can you?" "Shut up I will think of one or….."

Next thing I knew Natsu had placed Happy on the ground and ran over to me, starting to tickle me. "Natsu!" I shouted between my laughter. "Yes Gray?" Natsu asked smirking. "S-stop!" I shouted and mum opened the door and gave us a strange look. "Did you not know he was ticklish?" Natsu asked still tickling me.

"I did not expect him to be this ticklish!" Mum said running over and joining Natsu, "I-I will ge-get my r-r-r-revenge!" I said between my laughing fit. "Like to see you try!" Mum and Natsu said at the same time. Eventually the tickle assault on me stopped and I caught my breath. "Now for me reve-" "No now for sleep now the both of you go to sleep." Mum said cutting me off and leaving the room.

I kicked Natsu out of my room so he could get changed in the bathroom and I quickly got changed in my room. I jumped onto my bed, waking Happy up and he looked over at me. "Why do you all have to be so loud?" He asked yawning and I laughed a little, "Because we can be." I said smiling as Natsu walked into the room and crawled onto the bed and under the blankets, cuddling Happy and smiling over at me. "I'm tired." He said yawning.

I smiled before turning off the lamp and going under the blankets to. I felt Natsu turn around and I turned back to face him, he leaned forward and kissed my cheek. "Night!" He said before cuddling into my chest and falling asleep so fast. I smiled as he did and slowly fell asleep with Natsu in my arms.

**Natsu**

I felt someone poke my cheek softly and I twitched a little, I had woken up but I can't be bothered opening my eyes. I was in too good of a mood this morning to be disturbed, "Natsu wake up or you will be late seeing Gray today!" Happy said poking my cheek again. "Damn it I forgot about that!" I said sitting up, causing Happy to fall off the bed.

The past term of school went by so far, Gray and I could hardly see each other on the weekends because we had exams to study for. Well dad made me stay home every weekend until this term was over, I tricked him into thinking I had changed my lessons again, which I definitely did not and Gray decided to ask me to go see a movie with him since we haven't seen each other this past week because of the god damn exams.

But luckily it's over and done with and we get our reports next week, which means one final term of school left. Hell yeah! I quickly got ready and left the house after putting on my shoes and scarf to go meet Gray at the cinema.

_**That kiss scene was so hard to write for some reason ._. XDDD But that is what Gray wanted to do *Troll face* got you all! XDDDD But yeah, I'm an awkward turtle still :( **_

_**Oh yeah let's play a guessing game! XDD It's called guess my top five favourite fairy tail characters n_n**_


	28. Chapter 27

_**OH MY GOD! 100 REVIEWS! YAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAAYAYAYAYAY *Runs around Fairy Tail hugging Happy skipping, singing happily* n_n Thank you everyone, Yay! New chapter :333333 Enjoy!**_

_**-CrayCrayTam**_

_**Replies to reviews:**_

**LilMissGeek**:___Hehe *joins in poking Loki's face*_

_Well...I could answer that and more than likely get it right buuuuuuuuut I wont xD __**-Heheheheheehehe 3:)**_

**theabridgedkuriboh**:_Gray is so cute with Natsu it makes me smile. They' re just so adorable together. And Gray's ticklish so cute. Im bad with character ratings so ill give it a shot. Gray, Natsu, Loke,...i can't think of anything else so i give up sorry...T_T MY BAD __**-Hehe I know! They're sah coote n_n and you were right with the order so far XD**_

**darkhuntressxir**:___natsu are cute blushing,,,,,,_

_my guess, gray, natsu, erza, lucy and loki? __**-Hehe I know :'3 and almost n_n**_

**messygirl89**:___YEAH! I could never do that. I suck at guessing games. Yeah I'm still on the Tower Of Heaven Arc, so NO RUINING THE END! But I know enough and I still definitely do not hate Jellal. He's just too darn awesome! __**-Hehe okay :'3 and I won't :'3 I've read all the chapters of the manga so far n_n**_

**Guest**:___oh dear lawd natsu, gray, you guys are the cutest the things on the world on my god i cant wait for you to update again :) __**-Hehe I know :'3 and WHO ARE YOU ARE WHY DID YOU LEAVE AN AMAZING GUEST REVIEW!? XDDDDDD **_

Chapter twenty seven.

**Natsu**

I walked over to the cinema to where I saw Gray. I smiled and ran over to him hugging him tightly. Yes, I missed him that much, I thought I saw a flash out the corner of my eye, I looked around and came to the conclusion that it was just my imagination. "Hey there!" He said happily, hugging me back. I smiled as he grabbed my hand and walked over to buy the movie tickets.

"Okay, what movie would you like to see?" He asked me smiling. "Hmmmmmmmm that one?" I said pointing to a random movie, I really didn't know what movies were out since I've spent the past couple of months in my room dealing with my school stuff. "That's just some gushy romance one, you sure?" Gray said trying not to laugh.

"Fine then, how about that one?" I asked and he nodded. "Okay sounds good." He said walking over to the counter to buy the tickets. I smiled as someone bumped into me, "Damn it, sorry." I turned around to see that I had bumped into Erza who was standing with Jellal.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked completely confused, "N-nothing you need to worry about, but what are you doing here?" Jellal said turning his head to look at me properly. "I'm here with Gray, so are you two on a date?" I asked teasingly, **Punch!**

"Ow my face!" I shouted holding my cheek, "Serves you right." Erza said glaring. "It hurt!" I said still holding my cheek as Gray came over. "So what, don't jump to conclusions like that." Erza said. "You two are on a date, deal with it." I said grabbing Gray's hand and running away before Erza could punch me.

We walked into the movie and sat right down, I wasn't paying attention to the movie, I was just looking into Gray's dark eyes most of the time. I noticed he smiled each time I did, "Natsuuuuuu, what are you doing?" He whispered trying to concentrate on the movie, "Looking at you, what else?" I whispered back, making him blush.

I smiled as I grabbed his shirt collar and kissed him, I missed him too much, cause I deepened it straight away. After a bit we broke the kiss to catch our breaths. "So you missed me so much, you had to deepen the kiss so fast?" He whispered chuckling a little. I smiled and nodded making him blush even more.

We didn't understand what the hell was going on in the movie so we just got up and left, deciding to go over to Gray's house. We walked through the door to see Gray's mum walking towards us. "Oh, you two are back early. I'm going out for a couple hours, so no funny business, okay?" She said kissing Gray's forehead and leaving.

I noticed Gray face palming after she left and I laughed, "Well then, now what. Why did we even leave the movies?" I asked sitting on his bed. "Because, we got that distracted we didn't know what the hell was going on anymore." He said laughing a little.

"Okay, still we could have stayed out longer." I said bowing my head. Gray walked over and lifted my head up smiling. "But you don't need to worry, we have all weekend to spend with each other since exam's are over." He said leaning in and kissing me. I kissed back smiling, but Gray pulled away quickly.

I made a squeaky disappointed sigh making Gray laugh a little. "Why do you squeak?" He asked placing his head on my forehead, I leaned forward to try and kiss him but he moved away yet again, teasing me making my squeak again. "Stop teasing me!" I shouted, but he placed his head on my shoulder leaning over me slightly. "I'm not!" He said as I noticed he was trying to reach for something on his bed.

I turned my head around to see he was reaching for his phone which was near the pillows. "Are so," I said pushing him off and grabbing his phone throwing it over to him. Gray, being Gray dropped it onto the ground trying to catch it and I just laughed.

"You're so lucky that it's a nokia." He said as I stood up. "Why would you have done if it wasn't?" I asked smiling. "Kicked your sorry butt." He said glaring and I walked up and hugged him. "But, that would hurt." I said giving him my best puppy dog eyes. "Oh shut up." H said turning his head to the side hugging me back. I smiled to myself when I realised he didn't want to look at my puppy dog eyes.

I grabbed his cheeks and made him look at me, I smiled and kissed him again. Gray straight away deepened it and placed his hands around me. For some reason this kiss was different then all the others, it had some other meanings but I couldn't focus on what it was right now. But it sent my head feeling light and dazey. I didn't notice we were moving until the front door closed and I broke the kiss as I heard footsteps walking to Gray's room. I noticed a slight disappointed sigh from Gray as his mum walked in.

"Hey you two, I'm back! Want anything to eat?" She asked smiling, "Anything! I'm starving!" I said smiling. She laughed but noticed the small blush on Gray's face and laughed. "Let me guess, I interrupted something?" She said winking. "No! No, no no no no no no no!" Gray said freaking and his mum laughed. "Well you had plenty of time before when I was out." She said teasingly, leaving Gray speechless and me blushing redder then a tomato.

"Why does she do this to us!?" I said trying to keep my voice from squeaking but failing epically. Gray laughed awkwardly, "I wouldn't have a clue." He said walking over and grabbing my face and smiling. "You don't know how adorable you look when you blush." He said making me blush even more and kissed me. I smiled and kissed him back.

**Gray**

"Hey idiots, stop making out and come and get some food." Mum said pulling us apart and dragging us to the kitchen. As we sat at the table I noticed Natsu hiding a little in his scarf from blushing and I couldn't help but smile as he did. Mum brought over the food and smiled as we started eating.

I felt my phone vibrate and pulled it out of my pocket to see a strange message from a private number. _'I know.' _Was all it said, I stared at it. 'What the hell!?' I thought really worried about what the meaning of this message was.

_**Okay now what is this message? Hmmmmmmmmm *Shifty eyes XDDD* and my top five favourite fairy tail characters in order: 1. Gray, 2. Natsu, 3. Loke, 4. Happy, 5. Lucy :'33333 now my question for you :'3 who are your top five favourite Fairy Tail Characters? n_n **_

_**Oh yeah, I am officially in the Super Mega Wizards Squad Of Superness n_n**_


	29. Chapter 28

_**Yay new chapter n_n I wrote this during the double at school n_n Hope you like it**_

_**-CrayCrayTam**_

_**Replies to reviews:**_

**darkhuntressxir**:___natsu and gray are so cute... _...*hug both of them*_

_that message is scary..._  
_mine.. 1. natsu 4. erza 5. wendy... __**-I know they are :'3 and yes it is D: *Hugs Gray* and cool n_n**_

**Rell**:___ROARRR THAT CLIFFYYYY HAHAA awww was getting to the dramatic part.. THEN BAMM.. CLIFFEHHHXD but dang love your fic! was rolling around with the massive fluffs of dem romanceo SQUEEELLLL so cuteeeexD kept on rereading it:3 butbuutbutbut UPDATE SOOOON ARGHHHH MY CURIOSITY IS KILLIIING MEHHHxD_

_P.S my favorite characters are natsu, zeref, gray, erza, andddd mostly everyone in fairytail BAHAHA so hard to choose between them allxD __**-My amazing cliffys :'3 and hehe yaaaaaaay XDDDDDD And after my top ten characters I can no longer decide XDDDDDD**_

**dreamscometrue410**:_ Gray, Natsu, Lyon, Erza, Loke __**-Cool :'3**_

**theabridgedkuriboh**:_ Ahhhh what did the message say? Geez they do make out to much they are gonna* shifty eyes* you know but whatever. My favorite characters are Gray, Natsu, Loke, Gajeel,and Edo Natsu __**-It said I know, XDDDD And Nooo they will not XDDD I have so much trouble writing them kiss XDDDDDD And cool :'3 oh my god Edo Natsu is adorable! :'3 I just wanna cuddle him! XD**_

**messygirl89**:___I love Gray's mom. She's so awesome! :) OH NO! Not a creepy stalker text message! __**-I know she is :'3 and yes, a creepy stalker message D:**_

Chapter Twenty Eight

**Gray**

"Gray are you okay?" Natsu asked after we finished eating, "Yeah just fine." I said not wanting him to worry about some message that was just most likely a wrong number. "But you went quiet after your phone went off. Did you get a threatening message or something?" He asked, his eyes filled with worry. I smiled softly, "No, don't worry about it, I think it was just a wrong number anyway." I said hoping he would believe it.

"Okay, just tell me if something is wrong okay?" He said and I nodded, "I will, don't worry." I said happily and Natsu smiled. "Promise?" He asked looking down at the ground. "I promise, pinky." I said poking my tongue out at him as he glared at me for calling him the nickname I made up for him.

"Oh don't look grumpy." I said playfully patting his head and he moved away. "I am not a dog." I said bluntly. "But!" I said sadly. "No buts." He said and I pouted, "So I can't have a butt?" I said looking down at the ground trying not to laugh. "Walked right into that what." Natsu said laughing. "You bet." I said poking my tongue out at him.

He walked over to me and tried to grab my tongue. "Don't." I said moving away quickly. "But you do that to me!" Natsu said looking at me with his puppy dog eyes. I sighed and turned my head away trying not to fall for them. "They won't work Natsu." I said still looking away. "Damn it, you know you suck so much right?" He asked laughing a little. "I do not," I said looking over to see he was sitting on the floor with his arms crossed like a little child.

"Do so," He said smiling as I sat down in front of him. "Do not." "You do so suck!" "No I don't, stop lying." "But yo-" "No buts Natsu!" "So I can't have a butt?" "Don't steal my line!" "Too late Gray, already did." "I will grab your tongue again if you poke it out one more time." "I'd like to see you try." "Why did you just say that in a sing song voice?" "Felt like it."

I sighed and grabbed the ends of Natsu's scarf. I really wanted to wear it, but I knew he wouldn't let me. He freaked out when I tried to pull it off him a while ago. I let go of the scarf and hugged him before his phone started ringing and I moved away and grabbed a book while he answered. "Hello dad." Natsu said, from the way he spoke he wasn't happy that his dad decided to ring him. I shrugged my shoulders and started reading the book I had grabbed.

I was too focused on the book to noticed Natsu had finished on the phone and was trying to get my attention. I felt Natsu lay down on my lap. I moved the book away to see him smiling up at me. "Sup? Good book?" He asked and I nodded, "Yepp, now I'm wanting to read it so don't distract me." I said, going back to reading the book but was stopped by Natsu, who pulled me forward and kissed me.

I smiled as he did and pulled away to catch my breath. "You want to read the book still? Cause I'm bored and I find it entertaining to distract you when you're trying to focus on something." He said smiling evilly. I hit the book over his head and went back to reading. "Ow….?" He said rubbing his head, but he then started poking my stomach.

"Natsu, stoooop." I said moving away trying to read, but he still started poking me continuously. "S-stop," I said trying not to laugh as he started tickling me. "But whyyyy?" He asked frowning still tickling me, trying to get me to laugh. "C-cause, it's s-starting to t-tickle." I said, close to laughing. "Hmmmmmm no." He said tickling me harder.

I started laughing as he did, "Stop tickling me!" I shouted as he finally stopped. "I did," He said poking his tongue out and I grabbed it glaring at him. "Hwey!" He said, "Revenge time." I said letting go of his tongue, trying to think of something for revenge, that wasn't tickling him. "Gray?" Natsu asked moving closer trying to get my attention. I thought for a moment "Gray, are you ignoring me?" He asked pouting.

'Idiot just gave me an idea.' I thought as I laid back onto the ground ignoring Natsu's plea's to get my attention. "Grayyyyyyyyyyyyyy?" He said as he started poking my stomach. I continued ignoring him until he started getting annoyed. "Fine, two can play at that game." He said trying to ignore me, but I done puppy dog eyes towards him and he cracked, after a minute.

"Cheater." He mumbled and I laughed. "Am not, just incredibly skilled." I said smiling. "You believe that then." He said smiling. "Oh I will don't worry." I said happily.

**_One week later_**

"Oi Gray, what are your grades?" Loke asked peeping over my shoulder to look at my report with me, I had been staring at it in shock for about ten minutes now.

English: A+  
Maths 1: A

Chemistry: A

Psychology: A+

Biology: A+

Maths 2: A+

Study: A-

"All A's well done Gray!" he said smiling and I smiled right back. "Thanks, what did you get?" I asked looking over at Loke's report to see he had gotten 4 A's in his subjects then 3 B's. "Not bad, good job!" I said giving him a high five. "Just five more weeks and then we are done with school forever!" He said with a lot of determination written all over his face.

"Yeah," I said smiling when my phone went off and saw I had a message from the private number again. I sighed this was the fifth time this week. _'You better stop.' _Was all it read and I sighed, this was getting annoying.

**Natsu**

English: A+  
Art: A+

Drama: A

Maths 1: A

Psychology: A+

Maths 2: A+

Study: A+

I smiled at my report. As I made two copies of the fake report I was going to give to mum and dad, I made two copies this time so dad wouldn't do anything and ask for another copy if he had to go on a business trip. As far as he knew my lessons were changed, but they weren't. I arrived home and gave mum and dad the two copies and they went on about how proud they were but I shrugged and walked up to my bedroom and showed Happy my real report.

"Well done Natsu." He said jumping up and hugging me. "Ow, Happy be careful of my neck." I said looking down at the ground and Happy followed my view, "That's right I forgot, what happened. Sorry Natsu, I didn't mean to hurt you." He said sounding close to tears. "It's okay, it wasn't your fault anyway." I said smiling but tightening my scarf a little, so the bruise wouldn't be shown when I went to see Gray later. I sighed, as I heard dad talking about how the company will be run when I finish school. 'Like hell I will be running it.' I thought glaring at nothing but the ground.

_**Hmmmm what's happened to Natsu? o.O Find out soon 3:) That's right soon not next chapter SOON 3:) I feel evil n_n BOW DOWN BEFORE ME! XD I will give you free candy if you do!? :'3**_


	30. Chapter 29

**_New chapter yayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy :'3 _****_Hope you like it! :'D_**

**_-CrayCrayTam_**

**_Replies to reviews_**

**theabridgedkuriboh**:_Ahh what the hell happened to him i must know._**_ -I cannot say 3:)_**

**darkhuntressxir**:****_wow straight A's... his dad definitely didn't try to understand his own son... not gonna bow, but gonna steal candy from author-san...hahaha *laughing like maniac* __**-I know DDDD: And Nooooooo *Emo corner with Gray plushie* Everyone always steals my candy D:**_

**valkyrie510**:_ AHHHHH! So cute...what's happening? What's with the texts? WHY DO YOU INSIST ON KILLING ME LIKE THIS AUTHOR-PERSON._

_On another note...how are you author-person? Oh I bet you're having a jolly good time messing with us and laughing maniacally whilst you write your wonderfully twisted cliffhangers and such...-.- _  
_Don't worry I still love the story so I won't hunt you done yet_  
_Just kidding! I will not hunt down anyone...I'm way too lazy for that kind of thing._  
_ANYWAY._  
_SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER_  
_BYE __**-I can not say the texts XDDDDD and I'm great I'm enjoying writing this story 3:) But no sadly I do not laugh maniacally I have all these feels going on as I write, I feel so bad for characters in my story! I'm so mean! I'm garbage! *Dramatically falls to knees* and I share your laziness :'3 XD**_

Chapter twenty nine

**Natsu**

I had a quick shower and looked into the mirror and saw all my bruises. I sighed and put my white skinny jeans, sneakers, black hoddie and my white scarf around my neck. "I'm going to see Gray, be careful Happy." I said giving him a pat before grabbing my phone and leaving.

I walked over to Gray's house and knocked on the door. The door opened and revealed Gray who was looked like he had just woken up. "Natsu?" He asked rubbing his eyes. "Sup sleepy?" I asked with a slight smile. "Shut up." Gray said quickly smiling as I hugged him. "But I like talking." I said pouting a little.

"Okay talk all you want, come inside, Mum's sleeping so be quite while I get ready." He said turning away and walked to his room as I ran into the lounge room and jumped onto the couch. Gray came out from his room ten minutes later, looking more awake, grabbed me and walked outside before closing the door. "Now where are we going that you had to wake me up at eight in the morning during the holidays?" Gray asked yawning a little.

"It's a surprise, now let's go!" I said, grabbing Gray's hand and running off. "Natsu, just say I don't like surprises this early in the morning." He said complaining. "Wow, if you don't like surprises early in the morning I would hate to see what you're like on Christmas." I said laughing a little as we arrived at the train station. "Natsu, you can go on transportation very well." Gray said, his voice filled with worry.

"Don't worry, It's just a couple towns away, so it's an hour. I've survived longer." I said running to the train we had to go on before it left. I took the seat next to the window and Gray sat next to me. "What are you two doing on this train?" We looked and saw Lucy and Loke sitting in front of us. "Natsu is taking me somewhere for a surprise." Gray said smiling. "Yeah, and this is the only train that will get us there so no sa-" I started saying before the train started moving and I put my head out of the window trying not to throw up.

"So you decided to take an hour long journey, okay makes sense." Loke said laughing a little. "Shut…..Up…Loke….." I said as Gray laughed a little, I don't know why he found it so amusing that I got sick every time I had to use transportation. "But I like talking, plus I don't have to take breaths every time I speak when in a moving object. " Loke said teasingly. "I…..am…..going…..to…..kill….you." I said still having my head out of the window.

We finally made it to the town and I jumped up. "Time to explore!" I shouted grabbing Gray and leaving Loke and Lucy behind. "Okay what is this town?" Gray asked looking over at me. "The town I ran off to, I want to show you the awesome places." I said smiling and he smiled right back. "Okay then where to first?" He asked happily. "The beach!" I shouted grabbing his hand and running to the beach.

We arrived at the beach and there were a lot of people, but a small family caught my eye. "Wait, I need to show you these people, I told them a lot about because, well these people gave me a place to stay when I ran over here." I said smiling and Gray smiled right back. "Okay then!" He said happily and I ran over to the people.

"Natsu? Is that really you!?" They asked looking over. "Yeah it's me and I want to introduce you to Gray!" I said smiling and Gray waved awkwardly. "So you're the famous Gray huh? Well I'm Wendy!" The little girl with blue hair said and Gray smiled back until he noticed the white cat on her head. "I'm Charle." The cat said with a smile.

"Another talking cat?" Gray said completely confused. Wendy's mum laughed. "So you've met Happy then?" She asked and Gray nodded. "So what brings you two here?" Wendy's dad asked and I smiled. "Just showing Gray the awesome places here, now if you excuse us we have some places to find." I said waving goodbye and dragging him away with me.

"They seem very nice." Gray said smiling and I nodded. "They are, they helped me a lot and they actually didn't want me to go back when dad called, lying saying Happy was sick." I said looking at the ground and Gray sighed. "I'm guessing you like it here then?" He asked and I smiled. "I guess I do, this is a place I felt more happy at and no one cared about who I was." I said happily.

"Well where to now?" Gray asked and I looked over at him. "The park! It's awesome, you'll love it!" I said grabbing Gray's hand once again and running to where the park was. We arrived there in no time and decided to go on the playground. Minus the swings.

I ran to the top and went down the slide really, really fast. I face planted on the ground and started laughing when Gray gave me a weird look. "You hurt yourself, yet you're laughing about it?" He said completely confused at what was going on right now. "Nope, you didn't see me hurt myself, in fact I actually didn't hurt myself." I said smiling as I got up from the slide.

I looked at the time and saw it was getting really late. I sighed, "It's four, and the train leaves at four thirty, so we better get going." I said pouting a little. "Then let's go then?" He said grabbing my hand and running back to the train station. We made it to the train just one minute before it had to leave. "That…was…too…..close…to…..miss…the….tra-" I tried to say before I put my head out of the window.

**Gray**

We finally stopped a bit away from Natsu's house. "Seeya later then." I said sadly giving him a hug, no wanting him to go into that hell house. "Yeah, tomorrow or whenever." He said smiling giving me a quick kiss before running towards his house.

I sighed and started walking back home kicking a small rock, along the way. "Gray." I stopped and turned around, glaring at the person who the voice belonged to. "What the hell do you want dad?" I asked him, putting my hands into a fist.

_**Oh noooooo what does Gray's dad want? D: Find out next chapter :( **_


	31. Chapter 30

_**Yay! Two updates in one day :'333333333 okay just a little heads up for this chapter, I feel really horrible about writing it, but it's to go with my plot line DDDDD: Also I shall say this, ten more chapters of this story and then it's finished! But luckily I'm smart and wrote the last chapter the other day so I know exactly how to end it. But hate this chapter please? D:**_

_**-CrayCrayTam**_

_**Replies to reviews**_

**Jam**:___OoH! Another mystery arrives._

_Top 5 (not in order): Natsu, Gray, Loki, Lyon, Happy __**-You bet and cool n_n**_

**darkhuntressxir**:___both of them have jerk for father... alright author-san get out of the emo corner , i'm gonna give you chocolate..for making fun chapter __**-Yes, yes they do D: *Jumps out of emo corner* YAY CHOCOLATE! :'DDDDDDDDDD And there is a reason I made chapter 29 cute, so it can brace people for this next chapter D:**_

_**and here is the chapter I think you all will kill me for D:**_

Chapter Thirty

**Gray**

"I just wanted to have a small talk with my beloved son." Dad said smiling. "Yeah and he doesn't want to talk to you, so I'm leaving." I said turning around and walking away but dad decided he would follow me. "I've noticed a change in you Gray, a new beginning. Are you starting to get over the fact that pink hair moron is responsible for Jamie's death?" He asked and I noticed a slight smile in his voice.

I stopped on the spot and turned around glaring at the idiot. "It wasn't Natsu's fault. How about you leave me alone!" I shouted going back to walking until dad reached out and grabbed my shoulder pulling me back. "Yes, I've noticed that you two have become closer, well a lot closer. Did you get my messages?" He asked smiling. I went to punch him in the face but he held his hand out and stopped me.

"You were the one who was sending me those weird messages!?" I shouted moving away from him. "Oh yes, I was and I have been following you for the past three months and have noticed that you and Natsu, have started a relationship together." He said grinning.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked still glaring at him. "Well, you do know what his father is like right?" Dad said still grinning. "N-not fully." I said taking a step back. "Well he hates what Natsu is or should I say that he hates people who are gay or bisexual and I believe Natsu is one of those. So what would happen to the poor boy if someone told his father?" Dad said sounding like a creep.

"W-what do you mean by that?" I asked glaring at him. "Well I said I've been following you for three months now and of course I took pictures of the two of you." He said still grinning. I gasped, I remembered quite a few times when Natsu and I kissed there would be a strange light, I didn't think much of it but I guess I should have. "What did you just say!?" I asked in utter shock.

"You heard me, for what I am planning, I took pictures, you see I think you have been with your mother long enough, so you should come live with me, become business partners with Natsu's dad, I mean his father believes that Natsu changed his subjects to run his company, so what if he never finds out that Natsu never changed and that would mean I will be able to run the company next, and then you will be next in line afterwards." He said no longer grinning, but in a dead serious tone.

"Let me think about that….How about no!" I said going to turn away again but I was stopped by dad again. "But Gray, I still haven't gotten to the best part of my little show, now how about you listen to me right now?" He asked with the returning evil grin.

"What do you want then?" I asked getting annoyed by the minute. "It's simple really, do as I say and Natsu's dad will not find out about anything that has been going on the past three months." Dad said as his grin became scary. "W-what do you mean by that?" I asked trying not to stutter too much. I forgot how scary dad could be and I was always with mum when he was near, so facing him alone after fourteen years, that's really scary.

"I mean, you will do whatever I say and I won't tell Natsu dad about your relationship, understood?" He asked and I thought for a moment. I remember mum told me he will do anything to get me to live with him and follow after his business. I sighed in defeat, he got me. He's using the one thing that is so important to me. He's threatening Natsu to get what he wants and if I know dad I know how serious he is.

"What will be some of the stuff I have to do?" I asked bowing my head down in shame of what I might have to do for the ass. "It's simple really, move in with me, you can stick with your normal school lessons because that could mess up your grades terribly, don't mention this to anyone oh and break up with Natsu." He said smiling and I felt my stomach drop. "W-what did y-you say!?" I shouted and dad just laughed. "You heard me Gray loud and clear, if you don't want Natsu's father finding out you will break up with the boy and move in with me so I can discuss future plans. Understand?" He asked and I could feel my knees going weak.

'What kind of person asks something like that!? It's horrible and cruel! I don't want to hurt Natsu but this dick head is making me!' I thought as I looked at the ground again as the tears fell down my face. "It's your choice, here is my address, I expect your answer by the end of the week." Dad said placing a piece of paper in my hand before getting into the car that just so happened to park right next to us. "Oh and Gray, I would really think about this for a long time, it could affect two people you love, also you must not tell anyone about this got it?" He said laughing before driving away in the car.

Two people!? That could only mean mum and Natsu. I sighed as I pushed the paper into my pocket and started walking home. 'This is something I will regret both ways.' I thought with tears falling down my face as I opened the door of my house. "Gray did you have fun with Natsu toda-" Mum started saying before she noticed I was upset. "What's wrong?" She asked and I ran up and hugged her close. "D-dad, he g-got me!" I shouted crying onto mums shoulder.

"He said he will hurt Natsu if I don't listen to his rules. He used Natsu to get to me and either way if I agree or not, Natus is still going to get hurt!" I said still crying and I could feel mums tears falling onto my cheek. "H-how will Natsu get hurt?" Mum asked bitting her bottom lip. I didn't care about dads warning I will only tell mum about it and no one else. "His dad, hi-his dad will hurt him. Dad has been planning this for months and I have to listen to him or else Natsu is going to get hurt badly. So I'm sorry mum, I have to leave." I said as my voice was breaking.

'Why me? Why does this have to happen to me.' I thought as I waited at the statue for Natsu to arrive. I didn't want to do this but I have to keep him safe and this is the only way I can. "Hey?" I turned around to see Natsu's smiling face. I felt my stomach drop worse than yesterday, I really didn't want to do this. 'It's to keep him safe. It's for his own good.' I thought and I sighed and looked down at the groun.

"Listen Natsu, I've been thinking a lot lately and what I am about to say is going to be hard. But I have to do this." I said taking a deep breath. "W-what is it?" He asked and I could hear the small hint of sadness in his voice. I held back my tears and hard as I could. "Th-this i-isn't w-working anymore." I said as tears fell down my face and onto the ground. I don't want to do this, I don't but it's to protect him, but he can't know that or else he would try and find a way out of it and I didn't want him to or else it could end even worse.

"W-what d-do you m-m-mean G-Gray?" Natsu asked, I looked up to catch a glimpse of tears starting to form in his eyes. "I mean I'm breaking up with you, Natsu. It's over, done, not working out. I wish I could tell you why, but I can't." I said as more tears fell down my face. "I-I understand, I-I'll leave t-then. I-it was f-fun and a-all." He said.

I looked up to say something to him but saw he was running off. "Natsu." Was all I could say as dad walked over smiling. "Couldn't have done a better show! Now let's go to your new home, I have your room set up and you have all new clothes." He said pushing me towards the car. 'I'm doing this to protect you. Natsu, I'm so sorry.' I thought sadly as I got in the car.

**Natsu**

I couldn't stop running, I ran right past my house and just couldn't stop. I felt more tears fall down my face as I kept running. **Bam! **I fell to the floor as I bumped into someone as I ran into the corner. "Natsu?" The voice I was dreading to hear, Erza. I remained on the ground looking down. "Natsu, what's the matter!? What's happened. She asked kneeling down and grabbing my shoulders.

I felt more tears fall down my face and I jumped into her arms and held onto her as I cried. I didn't care who saw, but this is what has become of me. The person I have loved for a long time now broke up with me and gave me a reason that he couldn't even tell me. It's a horrible feeling and I wish I could reverse it but I couldn't. 'Did I do something wrong?' I thought as I was crying in Ezra's arms.

_**Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhh *Hides under a rock and goes into an emo corner* I'm so sorry everyone! D': But it's for my story line! D: I feel so horrible and guilty! And having Be As One by W-inds wasn't good at the time DDDD: Be As One is the sixth ending theme of Fairy Tail AKA Gray's credit stuff :((((((((((( The feels DDDDD:**_

_**Now you shall see Erza's reaction to this in the next chapter. I'm so sorry! DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDD:**_


	32. Chapter 31

_**Wahhhhhh why am I so mean!? DDDD: *In the emo corner* here is the new chapter *Crying* Try and enjoy**_

_**-CrayCrayTam**_

**darkhuntressxir**:___that man not a father! poor natsu and gray.. if i can get into the story i'm going to beat those two poor excuse of a father to pulp or worse... __**-I know DDDDDDDDD: I shall join you!**_

**theabridgedkuriboh**:_Ohh this must mean both of there fathers suck __**-Yepp :(((((((**_

**theabridgedkuriboh**: _Waaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh my tears won't stop falling. Why Grays daddy why are you and Natsu's daddy suck dicks. I am going to hop into this computer and kill all of you with a butterknife and floss __**-Wahhhhhh I'm so sorry! DDDDDDDDD: And a butterknife!? Yes that would work, those suckers hurt T_T **_

**messygirl89**:_ NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O! NOT FAIR! __**-I know DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDD:**_

**valkyrie510**:___How...how could you...HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME AUTHOR-PERSON!_

_D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:_  
_AHH Gray's dad needs to be slapped. 40 thousand times. With a shovel. _  
_Erza is going to kill Gray isn't she. YOU BETTER RUN GRAY. Oh wait he has to leave Natsu...he is running...AHHHHH_  
_NATSU! DON'T WORRY I'LL LOVE YOU! _  
_It's okay author-person...even with all this...I still love you. XD_  
_OKAY BYE __**-Because it's part of my story line DDDDDDL and yes, yes he does DDDD: And yay I'm still loved :'D**_

Chapter Thirty One

**Natsu**

"Now tell me what happened." Erza said as I sat down on her couch at her house. For some reason I still couldn't talk. "I'm guessing Gray done something?" She asked and I nodded my head. "What did her do Natsu? Please tell me, so I don't make a mistake." She said and I took a deep breath. "W-we broke up." I said and my voice was barley a whisper. "Why?" She asked looking over at me. "I don't know, h-he didn't give a reason." I said bowing my head down still crying and Erza hugged me close. "I will get a reason from him okay? Just go home for now and I will call you tomorrow." She said.

"Can you walk home with me?" I asked and Erza nodded her head as we left her house and started walking back home. We arrived at my house and I hugged Erza goodbye before walking inside and mum looked over at me. "Natsu? What's wrong?" She asked as I walked up the stairs. "Don't worry." I said walking into my room ignoring mums calls to ask me what happened.

"Natsu? What happened?" Happy asked jumping up and I ran up and hugged him close. I think Happy guessed straight away what happened and just hugged me back. "It's okay Natsu, I guess things like that don't last forever." He said and I started crying again.

I didn't know how long I sat there holding onto Happy, but I drifted off into a sleep that I didn't want to, but I did.

_I was stuck in darkness again, the last time I was here I found Gray but now walking around for what felt like hours, I found no one. 'Is no one really here?' I thought to myself sadly. "Is anyone here!?" I called out into the darkness. I heard a small laugh behind me. I quickly turned around and saw that there was nothing there. "Seriously, please someone come out? I don't want to be alone right now." I shouted._

_The laughing stopped and I heard footsteps walking around me. "Oh come on, just stop!" I shouted and the footsteps came to a halt. I groaned, I just wanted this dream to be over. I tried pinching my arm, but it didn't work. "Ow!" I shouted, 'Am I really not dreaming?' I thought sadly until I felt a hand on my shoulder._

_I turned around and saw Jamie standing there smiling, "What the hell do you want?" I asked glaring at her. "No need to glare, Natsu." She said and I sighed, "What do you want?" I asked repeating my question. "I just needed to talk to you. I'm like you right now. I have no clue for why Gray dumped you. But something is up and you noticed that he was crying when he said it, so how about next time you see him, ask why?" She said and I sighed bowing my head. "Fine, now can I please wake up now?" I asked and Jamie nodded._

I opened my eyes and saw the time, it was only five in the morning, I sighed 'How can I talk to him now?' I thought sadly before going back to sleep.

**_Two weeks later_**

It was the first day back at school and I hadn't seen Gray at all no matter how many times I went outside, Erza suggested we go over to his house, but I didn't want to do that, so maybe it would be easier to confront him at school? I walked onto the school grounds looking down.

"Hey Natsu, why the long face?" I looked up to see Laxus and Gajeel. The two bone heads backed off and stopped harassing me at the start of last term when Gray threatened them. Luckily they haven't done anything to me at all. "Back off, you don't need to worry." I mumbled walking right past them and walking to the area were Erza was.

Loke and Lucy were already waiting there and Lucy turned around and ran over to hug me. "I'm so sorry about what happened! I wish I was there for you but Loke decided that he would take me on a holiday with him." Lucy said turning around glaring at Loke who was smiling awkwardly.

"It's fine really, you don't have to worry about me." I mumbled moving out of Lucy's grip. I saw Erza walking over with Jellal. "You know we have double maths up first?" She said and I nodded. "Can I sit on the other side of you? Like Jellal and I swap places?" I asked and Erza nodded her head. "Sure, now let's go." She said dragging me towards Maths along with Loke and Jellal.

I sat down on the right of Erza and Jellal sat on the left, Gray walked in with his head down low behind Loke. Gray sat on the other side of Loke, making Loke sit next to Jellal. I shrugged and put my headphones in and started my work. Not noticing that Gray was looking over at me the whole double. The bell went and I quickly left to go to my English lesson with Lucy. I sat down next to her and she smiled over at me.

"What went down in Maths?" She asked softly and I sighed, "Nothing, I was doing my work the whole time listening to my music so I don't know what has been said." I whispered as the teacher started talking. "Well you're just going to have to talk to him sometime soon." Lucy said and I nodded my head. "I know, I know." I mumbled. "Natsu! Lucy! You two are staying in after class, you got that?" The teacher said and Lucy and I nodded our heads sadly. "We understand." We said in sync.

The lesson seemed to have dragged on and on, Lucy and I done all our work in about twenty minutes, so we sat there talking about anything that came to our heads. The bell soon went and Lucy and I sat there as the teacher walked over to us. "Now can I see the work you two have done this lesson?" The teacher asked and the both of us held up our completed work and the teachers mouth dropped. "Okay then you both can leave." She said and we both got up and left.

**Gray**

The day seemed to go on forever, I had Erza questioning me in the lesson we had last and I could only give her short answers that she could piece together. She eventually understood the situation I am in and knew that it's no not my fault at all and I did nothing.

I walked into my "house" and into my room when dad walked in. "Get ready for dinner, I have something new for you to do." He said and I sighed leaning back onto my "bed". I've been doing all this for the past two weeks, whatever the hell he wanted and it didn't help when he said I can no longer talk to Natsu. I wanted to talk to him but because of the ass I couldn't. I felt some tears start to form. "I'm sorry." I mumbled before getting ready for whatever the hell dad wanted.

**_Find out next chapter what Gray's dad wants D:_**


	33. Chapter 32

_**New chapter :( *Still under rock in emo corner* Try and enjoy D:**_

_**-CrayCrayTam**_

_**Replies to reviews:**_

**theabridgedkuriboh**:_ EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH DAMN GRAY'S DADDY I AM GOING TO SEND HIM TO HELL WITH NATSU'S DADDY AND THEN GRAY AND NATSU CAN LIVE THERE LIVES TOGETHER AS HAPPY PEOPLE WITHOUT TWO HORRIBLE SUCKY PEOPLE BREATHING DOWN THERE NECKS ALL OF THE TIME I SWEAR I'M GONNA KILL THEM WITH MY BUTTERKNIFE AND MY FLOSS...i just need to wait for a way to get into my laptop and then THEY ARE SO DEAD. __**-Don't worry, wait to you see what I have planned for the ass 3:) But let me join you!? :'D**_

**darkhuntressxir**:___poor both of them... *hugs natsu, gray and author-san* don't worry you two author-san will make you together again right author-san? __**-Yeah-huh :3**_

**messygirl89**:_I think I am going to cry. No joke. __**-Nooooo don't cry DDDD: It will get better I promise!**_

Chapter thirty two

**Gray**

I Walked downstairs to see a group of dad's business people one of them had a son with white hair and the other had a daughter with blue hair. I sighed as dad turned and smiled at me. I notice the girl was looking at me with lovey eyes. 'Oh god why?' I thought to myself as I slowly walked over to my dad.

"This is my son Gray! Remember everything I told you about." He said smiling over to the parents as they nodded, but looked confused at the blunt look I was giving. "Now we have some business to discuss so you three stay here and chat." Dad said walking off leaving me with these two people I've never met.

"So your name is Gray? My name is Juvia." The girl said bowing her head, blushing a little. "And I'm Lyon." The guy said bluntly. "Yeah, whatever I'm leaving to go to my room." I said turning around to walk upstairs but I saw dad standing there. 'Is he everywhere!?' I thought angrily.

"Gray, where do you think you're going. Talk to these two while I go and talk business with their parents." He said cheerfully. 'What is he planning now?' I thought sadly. I turned to Lyon and Juvia, "Well I guess I have two talk to the both of you." I said with a fake smile, Juvia seemed to have gone redder when I said that. "Okay, anything would be more entertaining than sitting around doing nothing." Lyon said sighing a little. I sighed to and sat down and started talking with them.

About half an hour later Lyon's parents walked over with dad. "Lyon we're going now, let's go." His dad said and Lyon nodded. "Okay bye Gray, goodbye Juvia." He said leaving with his parents. Soon after Juvia and her parents left. "Farewell Gray." She said giving me a hug and I hugged her back really confused.

"Gray, you will date that girl okay?" Dad said smiling evilly after they left. "Are you kidding me?" I said really annoyed. "You heard me, you are going to date that girl." He said and I sighed, 'I'm going to kill you.' I thought angrily and walked up to my room.

I sat back onto my bed and drifted into an incredibly fast sleep.

_I was walking around in darkness at looked around to see the darkness turning into a weird looking field. "Gray." I turned around and saw Jamie standing there. "Hey, haven't spoken to you in a while." I said smiling. "Well there is a reason I want to speak to you now." Jamie said and her face looked really serious._

_"I think I know what you want to talk about." I said looking down at the ground and Jamie placed her hands onto my shoulders. "Explain to me the reason why you had to hurt Natsu. Is it because of your dad?" She asked and I nodded my head. _

_"He finally found a way to get to you then?" She asked and I nodded my head again still looking down at the ground trying not to cry. "He used Natsu as a way of getting me to be his personal slave. I don't know how to escape it." I said feeling Jamie hug me close. "I'm so sorry Gray." She said and I hugged her right back._

_"Why does he have to be such an ass?" I asked and Jamie laughed a little. "I don't know Gray, I really don't." She said sadly._

Before Jamie could answer I woke up to a huge crash of thunder. I felt my heart race and hid under my covers. 'Make it stop, make it stop!' I thought desperately. I thought my fear had gone away, but obviously it hadn't. I focused on hiding under my blanket while the thunder was going on. The last thing I remember before blacking out was trying to find Teddy.

I woke up the next day for having school. I sat up and noticed I didn't have a shirt on. 'Every single time!' I thought annoyed and quickly got changed. I left the house not wanting to eat anything at dads. I arrived at school and walked over to the spot where Loke was. "Hey, you look annoyed what happened?" He asked.

Loke was the only other person besides mum and Erza that know what I had to do. "I am being forced to date someone I just met last night." I said angrily and Loke looked shocked. "Wow, at least they don't go to this school right?" He asked and I shook my head.

"I didn't realise it last night, but it's the year eleven girl who is always watching me. I said placing my face in my hands. "This is irritating, I don't want her anywhere near me, but I bet she will come over when Natsu is around and hurt him even more." I said looking over at Loke.

"Gray!" I heard someone shout behind me and then hug me. "I missed you!" I groaned it was Juvia, I moved away from her and walked off ignoring her running after me. The bell went and I went to my first lesson. Which was double psychology with Natsu and Lucy.

I sat down in my usual spot and Lucy sat next to me. About twenty minutes into the lesson I noticed Natsu was nowhere to be seen. "Hey Lucy, where is Natsu?" I asked sounding a bit worried. "He's not feeling well, so he isn't coming to school today." She said looking over at me, noticing my worried expression.

I think Loke might have told her what was going on because she didn't say anything about why I broke up with Natsu, I sighed and placed my head on the table. I didn't want any of this. None of it, it's unfair that dad would do something like this just so I could be his puppet and do whatever he asks. But at least he stuck to his side of the deal and didn't tell Natsu's dad or else dad would have been murdered by me.

**Natsu**

I wasn't feeling the best so I asked mum if I could stay home and she said yes. I would remain in my room though, because somehow I caught a terrible cold. 'Maybe it was all the crying I've done every night?' I thought sadly before snuggling closer up to Happy and drifting into yet another boring sleep. But this time it felt different.

_**Hmmmm what is different about Natsu's sleep? Find out next chapter :3 Don't worry it's not going to be sad for about 6-7 more chapters then it's what I think is the cutest ending I've ever written :')**_


	34. Chapter 33

_**Okay time to find out why Natsu's dream felt weird xDDDDD And I know I said there is like six more chapters but I've changed it :3 after this there is three more chapters left n_n Try and enjoy?**_

_**-CrayCrayTam**_

_**Replies to Reviews**_

**theabridgedkuriboh**:_NOOOO ANYONE BUT JUVIA DEAR GOD I THINK I'M GONNA CRY FROM SADNESS. NATSU'S SICK...OH NO THIS ISN'T GOOD. GRAYS DAD IS SERIOUSLY DEAD NOW FOR THIS THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL I'M GONNA LET JUVIA DATE GRAY __**-Do not fear XDDDD Gray's way of dealing with this is small talk and when she tries to kiss him he moves his head away from her XDDDDDD**_

**darkhuntressxir**:___that gonna be really long torture! back-off juvia.. gray is only for natsu. __**I know! Andthat's what I first thought when Juvia came in in the first place XDDDD**_

Chapter Thirty Three

**Natsu**

_"Natsu, I need to talk to you." I turned around and saw Jamie standing there and we were in the middle of a field. "Wow, what happened to the darkness theme you had going on?" I said with slight sarcasm. Jamie hit me over the back of my head. "Ow?" I said rubbing my head. "I talked to Gray the other day, listen carefully. He is doing what he's doing to protect you. His dad is threatening you to get Gray to do whatever he wants. Do you understand now Natsu?" Jamie said looking at me with a full on serious look._

_"How do I know that you're not lying?" I asked looking at her with the same serious look on my face. Jamie glared and hit me over the head again. "I know because I'm smart enough because I can tell when people are lying and Gray wasn't, so try and talk to him but make sure no one can see it. Okay?" She asked and I nodded my head sadly. "I understand." I said before turning away._

I woke up having a huge coughing fit. 'Why won't this cold go away!?' I thought sitting up from my bed trying to stop coughing. I eventually did and mum walked into my room and placed her hand on my forehead. "Your burning up a lot more, how on earth did you catch a cold like this?" She asked shaking her head sadly and I shrugged. "Just make it go away!" I whined.

"Natsu, stop acting like a child and lay back down, rest is all you need and that's what I want you to do okay?" She asked and I nodded my head and sat back down and mum left. "You were sleep talking." Happy said sitting up and looking over at me. "What did I say?" I asked and Happy smiled. "You said 'I understand' so what do you understand?" He asked leaning closer to me.

"Why Gray broke up with me. It's to protect me but I don't know why." I said shrugging my shoulders. "Hmmmm now this is something to investigate. Can I ninja out and find some answers? I promise I will be safe." Happy said looking at me with puppy eyes and I shook my head. "No, I can't risk it." I mumbled and Happy nodded his head.

It's been two weeks since school started again and I had the first week off. I got ready for school and left quickly not wanting to listen to dad. I walked onto the school grounds and met up with Jellal. "Hey Natsu, do you know where Erza is? She is usually here by now." He said and I shook my head. "No sorry, I wouldn't have a clue to where she would be, maybe try calling her?" I said and Jellal face palmed. "Right, I should have done that." He said laughing a little and pulled out his phone.

I walked over and saw that Juvia was holding onto Gray and he was looking rather annoyed. "Hey Jellal, I will help find Erza." I said glaring over at her feeling a hint of jealousy building within me. "She's not coming to school today, so do you want to go over there or leave?" He asked and I turned around and walked away. "Leave." I said bluntly and left with Jellal.

The first lesson was maths, which was a double due to it being on Monday. Loke and Jellal positioned their seats so the Gray and I were forced to sit next to each other and tried to make us talk to each other. "Gray?" I said and he was too busy listening to music. I pulled his headphones out and he looked over at me sighing a little.

"Natsu, I'm sure you know I can't talk to you anymore." He said and I nodded. "But no one is watching you. So you can talk to me in class right?" I asked and he smiled. "I guess you can." He said and I smiled right back.

We talked for the whole lesson not wanting it to end, but sadly it had to. The day seemed to have gone on very slow and I was getting bored. I was walking home I didn't notice someone was following me until I was pulled back by my scarf and dragged to the playground.

"Who are you!?" I shouted closing my eyes, I was turned around and felt the persons lips crash against mine. I opened my eyes to see it was Gray, I was extremely shocked, just before I could kiss him back his phone started ringing and he groaned pulling away and answered it. All I could hear was shouting and Gray having a shocked look on his face.

"Hey what's the matter?" I asked after he hung up. "I shouldn't have done this." He said sounding really scared. "Gray, what's happened!?" I asked and he shook his head. "I'm sorry, I have to go. Natsu I can't talk to you anymore. Please don't try and talk to me either." He said before running off leaving me completely angry.

"So what happens now? Why did you just run off? Gray!" I shouted but he was gone by the time I shouted. I sighed and continued to walk home as the rain started pouring down, I heard a light crash of thunder in the distance. "I hope you will be okay." I said looking up and the sky, before walking inside my house.

"Natsu, your dad wants to have a serious talk with you when he gets back from his business trip at the end of the week okay?" She said sounding a little annoyed at me. "Okay then?" I said walking upstairs and into my room. "Natsu, how was your day?" Happy asked cheerfully, "Confusing." I said and Happy tilted his head to the side. "Confusing?" He asked and I sighed and started explaining everything that happened today. "Hmmmmm it seems that Gray may be confused right now at what is happening?" Happy suggested and I just shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know Happy, I really don't." I said lying down onto my bed.

**Gray**

'Damn it Juvia, you just _had _to follow me and see me kiss Natsu didn't you! Now I bet your going to ruin everything!' I thought angrily running to the spot where she said to meet me when she called. I ran around the corner and towards the statue, seeing Juvia standing there with Lyon. I took a deep breath and ran over to them both.

_**Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no! What will happen with Gray!? Will Juvia tell his dad or what? D: Find out next chapter n_n**_


	35. Chapter 34

_**Now to find out what Juvia wants XDDD Enjoy the new chapter :3**_

_**-CrayCrayTam**_

_**Replies to reviews:**_

**theabridgedkuriboh**: _Damn it Juvia I'm gonna kill you too. And awww gray kissed him __**-Let's not get to violent here! XD And I know :33333333**_

:_aw poor gray, dawn juvis i wilol kill you /. eheh and gray dad and natsu dad too! __**-...calm down now XDDDD No need to get to worked up about Juvia XDD**_

**darkhuntressxir**:_what did natsu father want to talk about... idiot juvia! __**- :(( Can't say yet and I know!**_

**messygirl89**: _Darn you and your cliffys! __**-I know! They're horrible! D: *Emo corner* XD**_

Chapter Thirty Four

**Gray**

"Gray, there you are." Juvia said smiling and I glared at her. "What do you want and why did you follow me?" I asked and Juvia's smile left her face. "I have to ask you what you did with Natsu at the playground, or better yet. Why did you do that?" She asked and I looked down at the ground. "B-because he's the one I want to be with, but dad is threatening him to get me to do what he wants." I said and I felt Juvia lift my head up and smile.

"You should of said that from the start, until you sort out everything with your dad. We will pretend we are together to keep both our parents happy. But afterwards we will leave each other alone. Besides I have Lyon, my parents don't approve of him but we are dating in secret. So don't tell our parents and we won't tell your dad understand?" She said smiling.

I looked over at both Lyon and Juvia, I didn't expect this as the outcome. I thought she would have told my dad, but then there was one question still on my mind. "Why did you follow me anyway?" I asked and she laughed a little. "I was actually following Natsu, after you pulled Natsu away I was walking the same way and his scarf fell off. So I was going to give it back. But now I think you should." She said smiling and handed me the scarf. I smiled a thanks before running off.

I knew Natsu was out his house, so I would have to give it to him at school next, but then I remembered I told Natsu to not bother trying to talk to me. I sighed sadly, instead of going home I decided to go to a place I haven't been to for so long. I arrived at the gates and walked in as the rain started pouring down. I pulled flowers out from the rose bush, trying not to hurt my hands but failing at that.

I walked over to the place I wanted and placed the flowers onto the ground and sighed as it started raining, "I know you only talk to me in my dreams and I have to listen to you, but now I think you should listen." I said looking down at Jamie's grave ignoring the slight thunder that started. "I don't know what to do anymore. I've messed up big time, I don't want him to get hurt, but if I go against dad's orders then he will get hurt badly. I don't know what to do Jamie, please tell me in my dream tonight, help me figure all this out!" I said as I started crying.

Before I could say anything else thunder started rumbling loudly. "Goodbye then." I said quickly before running off to go back "Home". I stumbled through the door as lightning flashed. I noticed a letter from dad saying he was away on a business trip for a week. I quickly put the letter down and ran into my "room" and fell to the floor, trying to ignoring the thunder and lightning.

For some reason I wouldn't black out, 'This is bad!' I thought as I felt my heart race really bad. I closed my eyes and covered my ears. Each lightning flash, was a memory of dad and I didn't understand until I blacked out.

"_Do you understand yet?" I turned around and saw Jamie standing next to me. "What do you mean by that?" I asked and she smiled slightly. "Your fear of lightning, remember before you started kindergarten your dad gave you and your mum so much attention, he was like how you are now. But he became in a business and his whole personality changed. Your fear of thunder and lightning is a fear of you becoming like your dad. Do you understand that now?" She said and I nodded my head._

"_Now to answer your question. I don't know what you can do, but you can start by giving his scarf back and see where that leads you?" Jamie said and I nodded my head. "But he hates me now." I said looking down at the ground and I felt Jamie hug me. "You think that, but he doesn't, he really doesn't." She said before disappearing._

_**One week later!**_

I was walking home from school holding onto Natsu's scarf. It's been horrible because he moves away from whenever I try to give it back to him and he has punched me once or twice because I went near him. I sighed and looked down at the ground. 'Yeah, he hates me Jamie. There is nothing I can do about it.' I thought.

I looked over at Loke and Lucy who were looking at me with worried faces, "What?" I asked and Lucy sighed. "You just look so sad, I'm guessing you still haven't been able to give Natsu his scarf back?" She said and I shook my head. "No, he still walks away every time I go near him, he hides behind Erza who gives me the ultimate death stares and he punched me." I said and Loke now sighed.

"This is getting out of hand, something's got him worried. He wouldn't hide behind Erza for nothing." He said and I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?" I asked and he looked at me. "Remember when he lost his scarf when he was little and how he was scared because a week after his grandfather was coming over. He wouldn't talk to anyone until he found it and I remember he would walk away from us and even punch us if we tried to help. But he never went and hid behind Erza, so something has got him scared." Loke said and I stopped out the front of my "house".

"Maybe we look into it tomorrow?" I asked and they nodded their heads before I walked into the house and overheard a discussion dad was having. "But you should have seen the look on his face when I showed him everything about Natsu, it was priceless now I'm sure he will get rid of the kid and then we can be in charge of the company when he leaves." Dad said and I clenched my fits and walked into the room and saw he was having a meeting.

"Oh Gray, I didn't realise you were home." He said smiling and I stormed over to him, grabbed him by his shirt collar and dragged him out of the room and pinned him against the wall. "Did I hear you correctly? Did you show Natsu's dad those pictures you said you wouldn't show unless I listened to what you say?" I said glaring at him and he chuckled a little.

"Well this just goes to show never trust someone you haven't spoken to in the past fourteen years." Dad said grinning and I sighed angrily. "Well now you're going to regret it." I said.

**Natsu**

I walked into my house and heard it was dead silent until I heard footsteps from the kitchen and dad walked in with mum glaring at me. "N-Natsu? Run!" Happy said and I saw dad was holding him by his tail. "Stop doing that to Happy you will hurt him!" I shouted but dad ignored me and dropped Happy to the ground before walking over to me.

"I know everything now Natsu." He said in a calm but scary tone. I took a step back before Happy jumped up again. "Run!" He shouted, but I stood there frozen. 'He knows!? But how!?' I thought before something hit my head and I blacked out.

_**Seee Juvia wasn't going to do anything XDDDD Buuuuuuuuuuut crap, what's Natsu's dad going to do!? DDDDD: Find out next chapter!**_


	36. Chapter 35

_**Okay guess what!? Last two chapters have been written oh and the epilogue :'D So guess what!? THIS STORY IS COMPLETE :'D I will be posting all the chapters now! n_n Enjoy this chapter though well try to at least D:**_

_**-CrayCrayTam**_

_**Replies to reviews:**_

**theabridgedkuriboh**:_Damn it now i feel bad. IM SORRY JUVIA. (Never thought id say that) BUT NATSU'S DAD IS SO DEAD. *looks around* WHERE'S MY BUTTER KNIFE AND FLOSS? __**-*Looking around* Happy stole them! And it's okay XDDD I purposely wrote that to make people think the wrong thing XDDDDDDDDD I'm evil 3:)**_

**valkyrie510**:___OH MY GOSH. AUTHOR-PERSON. WHY. WHAT THE HECK. I AM ABOUT TO...oh I don't know...KILL SOMEONE. (Not really) oh my gosh. I cannot...can't even...ANGER. Gray's dad is a...cuss word. AHHH. And then Natsu's dad! What the...just...just why? Gaaahhhh I hate people like this in real life. People like that guy. Or both of them. Good gosh. So angry. Okay. I'm gonna go before I punch something. End harangue. __**-I know they are so mean T_T and it's just how I wrote my story line, originally I wasn't going to have Gray's dad make an appearance but I needed an explanation for Gray's fear of thunderstorms and someone asked if Gray's dad caused it and I came up with the idea that yes he did and it had to be explained :3**_

_**okay warnings 1. this chapter is short OTL and 2. A lot of violence in this chapter D:**_

Chapter Thirty Five

**Natsu**

I quickly woke up from my unconscious state, to Happy being thrown towards me. I caught him quickly and held him close. "What the hell do you think you're doing!?" I shouted placing Happy on the ground next to me and dad ran up and grabbed my shirt collar. I looked into his eyes and held back my gasp. All that was shown was hatred and anger.

He threw me to the ground and I quickly got up grabbed Happy and ran to my room. I slammed and locked my door before quickly getting changed and packed everything I could into one bag. Just as I finished the door was kicked open by dad.

"Do you really think I'm done talking to you!?" He shouted grabbing me by my shirt collar again, but he hit his hand against the bruises he made from our fight we had three months ago. Dad laughed a little and I felt his fist hit my left cheek. I groaned and pulled away from him only to have him punch me again.

I fell to the ground as mum came in and tried pulling dad away. "Enough! Just stop! You've done enough! Leave him alone!" She shouted but dad pushed her away with ease and went to grab me again but I jumped up and kicked in the stomach making him fall to the ground gasping for air.

"You want us gone? Fine we'll leave and won't come back!" I shouted grabbing my bag and Happy who jumped up onto my head. I walked towards the door only to be tackled down onto the ground by dad, who somehow recovered fast. I yelped a little since he landed on my legs. "Get off me!" I shouted, dad then pulled me by my hair and pulled me up and punched my mouth.

Still holding me dad glared, "I know everything about what you have been doing with that Fullbuster kid. You know I never raised you to be like this and you've betrayed me by doing this!" He shouted and I glared right back. "You didn't raise me at all you ass." I said and dad changed his grip to holding me shirt collar.

"Scuse me? I did raise you and I can see I've done a terrible job, you've turned into some disgusting thing." He said and it was my turn to punch him four times before he dropped me to the floor and went to kick me, but I jumped up kicked him where it hurts and left grabbing Happy and walked downstairs. "Natsu." I tried around and glared at dad. "Leave and never _ever _come back." He said and I flipped them off and left without saying a word. Ignoring my mums plea's to stay and talk it out.

I'm not going back there. I'm done being stuck there and I won't go back to them, I was perfectly fine for a year until dad called me back. I still do not understand why or how but he just did. "What are we going to do now Natsu?" Happy asked and I sighed trying to hold back my tears. "I-I don't know." I said realising my voice was breaking on me so I decided I would have to whisper from now on.

I could feel a small pain in my heart as I turned around the corner towards the park. I sighed and bowed my head and Happy climbed up onto my head. "Ow, careful." I mumbled and Happy heard me and mumbled a sorry right back. I sighed and sat down on a bench and let the tears fall down my face. "Natsu?" Happy asked and I ignored him and kept crying. I felt Happy tighten his grip on my head, like he was hugging me. I pulled him off my head and held him close and just cried, this was not fair at all.

**Gray**

"Oh come Gray, you wouldn't really punch me would you? I have more authority then you. I can just call the police and say you violently attacked me and I didn't nothing but defend myself!" Dad said as he waved goodbye to the people who he was talking to me. "What do you mean by defending yourse-"

Before I could finish the sentence dad punched me, sending me to the ground from the impact. I winced in pain when I put my hand on my cheek. "You asshole! What the hell did I do to you!?" I shouted standing up while dad just laughed a little. "Pushed me against a wall what else?" He asked laughing and me in the stomach.

I groaned as I fell to the floor holding onto my stomach. "But…..I…did….noting….but…..that…" I said trying to regain my breath. Dad went to hit me again but I moved faster and kicked him right in the stomach forcing him onto the ground and I then sat on his back so he couldn't move. "Now I want answers. What exactly did you tell Natsu's dad?" I asked getting annoyed.

"I showed him the pictures and explained everything to him! Get off me!" He shouted and I growled, before getting up walking to my room grabbed the clothes I had worn when I first got here changed into them, grabbed all my school stuff, Natsu's scarf and walked out of the house. "I won't see you ever again, I'm going back to mum, you broke your promise you made and now I can never forgive you for it. Goodbye forever." I said turning around and walking out the house.

I kept walking until I found myself at the park, I froze and looked up and saw Natsu siting right there. I held tightly onto his scarf and took a deep breath. "Natsu!" I shouted and he looked around.

_**Now to update the rest! :3**_


	37. Chapter 36

_**Okay here is the last chapter chapter :3 hope you enjoy i t or whatever :3**_

_**-CrayCrayTam**_

Chapter Thirty Six

**Gray**

"Natsu!" I shouted, again running over to him with tears in my eyes. I hugged him and felt him hug me right back. "Gray?" He asked completely shocked, I was ignoring the fact that Happy was glaring at me on the top of Natsu's head. "I'm sorry Natsu, I'm so sorry for everything!" I said still crying as the rain started pouring down hard and fast, I could hear thunder echoing all around, but I felt so safe with Natsu holding me.

"W-what do you mean?" Natsu asked looking down at the ground, trying not to show his face to me. I lifted his head up by his chin and felt more tears roll down my face. I knew what had happened, since his dad found out about everything. After my dad said he wouldn't tell Natsu's if I listened to him, but no he lied right to my face. Natsu had a bruise forming on one of his cheeks, a black eye coming along, split lip and I noticed a few bruises on his neck and I saw some on Happy.

I sighed as I hugged him closer. "This is my entire fault." I said as more tears fell down my face. "H-how is this your fault?" Natsu asked, his voice was barely a whisper. "My dad, he was sending me those messages and then confronted me and said that if I didn't listen to him, then he would tell your dad everything about us. I broke up with you to protect you, but dad lied and told your dad and now look you have nowhere to go! It's not fair, I just wish none of this happened, I wish dad didn't even bother with me! Natsu, I love you and I still do." I said with so many tears falling down my face.

I felt Natsu place his forehead against mine, "I know, dad told me everything about how he found out." He said still just whispering. "Gray, we have nowhere to go, h-he kicked us out. He was going to get rid of me, but Natsu woke up from being unconscious to stop him." Happy said bowing his head as he jumped down and sat on the bags of stuff they had. "Come with me then, back to my mum. I'm going back there now, we can help you two." I said still fighting the tears. I felt Natsu tighten his grip on my shirt.

"I w-wanna stay with you." He said placing his head on my shoulders crying. That's when everything clicked. He knew how I still felt, and how I have felt since I broke it off. He knew there must have been a reason, "Let's go home then." I said grabbing their bags, grabbing Happy and placing him on my shoulder, trying not to hurt him and grabbed Natsu's hand. I don't care anymore about what dad wants I done what he wanted to protect Natsu and the asshole threw it back at my face and Natsu got hurt. But now I no longer have to worry about Juvia, after I explained everything to her, she understood and said she still wanted to be friends.

I walked up to my house and knocked on the door, I waited patiently for the footsteps to reach the door and it slowly opened to my mum's sad face. But it immediately turned bright and happy when she saw Natsu, Happy and I. "Thank goodness you three are okay." She said hugging me but she then noticed the state both Natsu and I were in, extremely bruised and drenched from the rain. "Let's get you both fixed up huh?" She said pulling Natsu in as Happy and I followed slowly.

I felt butterflies in my stomach as Natsu and I walk into my room and mum was fixing Happy up now. I turned to Natsu and smiled and he weakly smiled back. Natsu walked towards me and pulled me in for a kiss, ignoring his split lip, I kissed him back. I missed so much and I didn't want anyone to take him from me ever again. I knew after what his dad done he would be with me, we knew each other well enough to know that none of us will be going back to our dad's we were safe here. We had our friends who are here for us. But more importantly Natsu helped me.

He helped me realise that Jamie's death was an accident and it was no one's but the drivers fault. That all fears can be overcome, just like my fear of thunderstorms. My dad was the one who caused it, I was scared I would become just like him and the thunder and lightning were a symbol of what I didn't want to become but now, it's just a flash of light and a deep rumbling sound. I didn't care about it anymore and Natsu helped me realise that. I couldn't have asked for anything better than that.

_**Natsu is the one I love and no one, can take that away from me ever.**_

_**Thats the end now for the epilogue :3**_


	38. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_It's been two years since the incident that happened with dad and three since Jamie's death. Gray and I are happily living with each other still. We've had our fights, but that's what happens in a relationship, everyone fights. But Happy met Wendy's talking cat called Carla and admitted he liked her and now we have talking kitten's which drives Gray crazy a lot of the time. _

"Hey Natsu? You okay you've been staring at me for ten minutes now?" Gray said shaking his hands in front of my face. "Oh yeah, just thinking about stuff." I said smiling as Gray broke me out of my awesome speech in my head. "What kind of stuff?" He asked placing his forehead on mine smiling.

"Why do you have to ruin the moment with dirty thoughts?" I asked pushing him away while he laughed, "Because I know you love it." He said winking and I sighed, "You're an idiot." I said as he grabbed me by my scarf and pulled me closer towards him and giving me a deep kiss. I smiled as he pulled away and he smiled right back. "Hey?" He said and I looked over at him. "I love you Natsu." He said blushing a little and I kissed him again.

"I love you too Gray." I said smiling, "More than I ever will know?" He said smiling and I nodded blushing. He really doesn't know how much I love him, but I'm glad we made up two years ago, or I would be stuck running a boring company instead of living out my dreams thanks to Gray.

"I think you do know how much I do." I said smiling while he blushed redder. "Yeah, I do." He said leaning in and kissing me.

_My name is Natsu Dragneel and I'm in love with the crazy idiot known as Gray Fullbuster._

**The end.**

_**So that's the end of my story :3333 hope you all liked it :D Now I would like to thank these amazing people who commmented on this story one time or more and gave me hope that I could finish this story :D and those awesome people are:**_ **Rosella6199, theabridgedkuriboh, , darkhuntressxir, dreamscometrue410, AznAkatsuki, LilMissGeek**_**(Dunno why you did though XDDDDD You ding dong), **_**MentallyDatingGrayFullbuster , Vladimir, valkyrie510, Animelover, messygirl89, InuyashaxSesshomaru4ever, Gues**_**t (I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE STILL D: ), **_**Rell, Jam**_**(Man your name just made me hungry D:). **_

_**Thank you all so so much and an extra thank you to the ones that commented on nearly all of the chapters I posted :D But thank you I don't know how many times I can say it but thank you :DDDD**_

_**But one last thing before I finish, can you please answer these truthfully?**_

_**Honest opinion on my story?  
Favorite Character?  
Was there a certain character that you wanted to have more of an appearance?  
Would you look forward to a different GrayXNatsu story I'm planning? :DDDD  
Did I actually make any of you cry with this? Cause I dun wanna be that mean author that makes their readers cry, so if I did I am sorry D:**_

_**Okay that's all! Hope you all enjoyed Give Me A Sign! Another thank you and I will see you around if I decide to make a new GrayXNatsu story! *Bows and runs into the fairy tail building***_

_**Oh yeah one more thing *Pops head out from building* The title was inspired by the song Give Me A Sign by Breaking Benjamin :333 Look it up if you want, it's an amazing song! :D BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEE *Runs inside Fairy Tail***_


End file.
